The Encounter
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: Son Gohan is a young boy grieving after his father Son Goku's death at the hands of a monster named Cell he's looking for someone to comfort him and one day he meets a young girl who can share his grief. Who is this girl? Is she the help Gohan needs? Find out next time on The Encounter (sorry I had to). Gohan X Videl, Semi AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Meet Son Gohan a young boy at the tender age of fourteen however he's no average fourteen year old that much I can tell you. Three years ago when he was only eleven years of age he faced Cell a monster who was threatening to destroy Earth through the loss of his friend Android 16 he attained unimaginable power and defeated Cell but only at the cost of his father's life and it was all because of his cockiness. He acknowledges this and he now lives his life bearing that guilt and grief. His father was a hero and he never expected anything from anyone else, he was selfish sure but a hero never the less a hero. There is only two things what get on Gohan's nerves himself and a man named Hercule Satan because of him neither him or his father got the recognition they deserve they weren't known as the heroes that defeated the monstrous Cell it was him who got all the credit and got rich off of the hard work we put in when all he did was get slapped into a mountain.

What is Son Gohan doing now you ask? Well he's out shopping like any other human being does (well in Gohan's case half of one).

Gohan's POV

The supermarket was so busy that oaf Hercule didn't help showing off outside either it just attracted more attention. I wonder what time it is? I pull up the sleeve on my jacket to check the time on my watch and the time is...19:30! I better get home fast no time to waste. I start to hover to take off to the air but then look around me and see the massive crowd that Hercule attracted. Damn I guess I'll have to run but again I can't run too fast I'll draw too much attention, I'll guess I'll run normally until I get to somewhere I'm safe to take off. I speedily (well for human standards) run down the street and drifted around a corner and saw a girl I tried to avoid her but it was too late, I had already knocked her to the ground. I brushed past her already but then forced myself to come to an immediate stop.

I walked back to her and asked "are you alright miss?"

She replied with "yeah I'm fine but watch what you're doing next time" she scowled then mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't quite make it out.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME PICK THIS UP OR WHAT?! I swear..." she shouted.

I looked to the ground to see a spilled briefcase and a lot and I mean a LOT of money, just who is this girl?

"Oh right yeah sorry" I said apologetically I got on my knees and helped her put her money back in her briefcase we sealed it we both looked at each other.

Now that I look at her up close she's really pretty she's got long raven coloured hair in a ponytail with sparkling blue gems for eyes that are as bright as the cleanest of oceans which compliments her hair perfectly, I always thought dark hair and blue eyes didn't work but looking at her instantly proved me wrong she makes it work perfectly. She's wearing blue jeans and a red top then I realised where I was looking when she was bending down...Then I felt a blush start to emerge and I immediately shook my head to stop thinking about it after all I am a teenage boy.

"Well I guess I should say thank you not many people would have done that"

She looked up at me and her face turned beet red "W...Wait a second WHERE WERE YOU STARING!" 'Huh' I felt a hand collide with my face, she stormed off in a hurry and ran. I get up but then realise she left her briefcase, *sigh* I'll take it back to her tomorrow I should be able to recognise her ki signature it's relatively unique but for now I have to get home now it's 19:50 my mom's going to be pissed.

A/N- Sorry it's on the short side, it just seemed like a good place to end off anyway this is a remake of a fanfiction I wrote last year which I never completed as I wrote it down in a book then lost that book... but that was a remake of a fanfiction I wrote before which is still up on but it's very low quality and amateur but I'll put a link here if you're interested but the Teen Gohan and Videl lasted for one paragraph in that whereas in this it's going to be a whole fanfiction so I want you to kind of treat this as it's own thing completely separate.  



	2. Chapter 2: Videl Satan

Chapter 2: Videl Satan

Last Time on the Encounter:

Our male protagonist Son Gohan ran into a girl with an abnormal amount of money which she dropped he helped her recollect it into her briefcase and while he was at it he couldn't help but notice her looks as a teenage boy which earned him a slap in the face however...She forgot her briefcase!

Videl POV

Who was he? What a perv. I come to a halt as I come to a realisation...I forgot my briefcase. THERE WAS OVER A BILLION ZENI IN THERE! Oh my dad's going to kill me...

I better run back for it, I run back to where I saw the spiky haired boy and look around for it.

*gasp* It's not there!

That pervert must have took it! Oh no what am I going to do now? I better just go home for now.

Well at least my house is walking distance away it won't take too long to get home.

I sprint for around ten to twenty minutes and arrive home. I open the door, I think my dad is still out showing off and signing autographs.

I'll have to break the news to my dad later when he gets home.

I go to my room and lay in bed, contemplating about what just happened.

Questions burst into my head: Who was he? Why didn't he just hightail it as soon as he saw the money like most people would? What's his name?

After exasperating myself with so many questions I laid back down with the back of my head as my eyes started to close.

Gohan POV

I awoke from my slumber as my alarm known as Son Goten went off.

He's my as of today three year old little brother as well as my personal alarm clock.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! Get Up! Get Up!" The little Goku look a like shouted as he climbed on top of my bed for the sole purpose of jumping on it to wake me up.

"I'm coming just give me five minutes little squirt" I said sleepily as I slammed him off my bed into the cushion next to it.

"Okay but you'll miss breakfast" he said as he ran off.

'What breakfast?' I thought as the whiff of mom's cooking started permeating throughout the house.

With this I immediately got out of bed and shoved some random clothes on so I could get to breakfast ASAP I run downstairs faster than the speed of light to be greeted with 50 plates of pure goodness I started drooling from the mere sight out of it, I immediately sat down waiting to be served. It was proportioned as fifteen plates to Goten, thirty four to me and one to my mother. Such sweet rich flavour burst into my mouth as I ate...unfortunately it was gone in less than five minutes.

Videl POV

I woke up from my 'nap' to find it was morning already I got up showered and dressed and then realised that I still had to tell Dad about the money.

I go downstairs to see my dad greeting me with a massive breakfast ready which is more then any human could eat but we always had put out more than necessary that way it makes sure we're full and we have the zeni to consistently do this with no problems. In all honesty we have more zeni than we know what to do with sometimes I just wish Dad would give some away instead of just using it for booty calls. He's been that way ever since Mom died he practically sleeps with every woman he finds...with the exception of me of course.

"So Videl had a nice sleep you're up late, had a long night?" My dad said with a grin of pride on his face as he watched tapes of remake movies of what supposedly happened after the cameras cut in the Cell Games.

"Yeah a little it's nothing to worry about though" I said to reassure him, I'll tell him about the money but after Breakfast.

"That's great" he said in his crispy voice with that plastered grin still all over his face which is almost as apparent as the beans from Breakfast stuck in his beard.

My dad Hercule Satan the hero of the World the man who saved the World from the monster known as Cell the reason for that grin but I always feel as though behind that grin there's something else, something he's hiding. Don't get me wrong I trust my dad and I'm proud of him but something just doesn't feel right. I always felt something was wrong and that this wealth of ours is artificial.

We both finished our breakfast and my dad was about to get up "well back to training, I have to keep in shape in case some other monster shows up you know?" My dad said excitedly with a smile which felt like that of a loser's. The smile of that boy from yesterday, his smile was that of a winner.

W..what am I thinking I don't even know him besides he's a pervert and stole our money!

"No dad first sit down I need to tell you something" I said with a smile forced onto my face (and I'm talking about my dad's being artificial).

"Oh sure sweetie what is it?" My father asked in a soothing tone.

"Well uh about that zeniiiii" I said drawing out my words unsure of what to say.

"Oh yeah what about it" my father said gazing questioningly.

"Well I may have..." I started my sentence but then a sound interrupted me.

DING DONG there it is again.

"Hold on sweetie let me get it, I'll be right back" My father said as he got out of his seat.

"No wait I'll get it" I exclaimed.

What's gotten into me I'm not normally like this. Though now that I think of it I do feel a familiar presence.

"Oh well okay I guess" my dad said obviously a little unsure.

I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

When I opened the door I find the handsome boy in question. He stood there with his keen onyx black eyes staring into mine he had a genuine sheepish grin on his face that made me chuckle a little. His messy hair was pointing in all directions ,he obviously hadn't been up long either, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a few lines going down the shoulder area the shirt showed off his broad muscles clearly, I was astonished by the amount of muscle on him. With his t-shirt he wore black jogging bottoms to match though it was clear he threw on whatever he could find.

In his arms I see him gripping an object upon further inspection I see that it's a briefcase, the very same one from yesterday.

"Uh...I came to return this and...um...sorry about yesterday. I'm Son Gohan." The boy said shyly scratching his cheek.

I start to blush from his cuteness but I shake it off.

"It's fine. No problem nice to meet ya! I'm Videl. Videl Satan" I said trying to ease him a little since as he was a minute ago it was too awkward.

"Nice too meet you too Videl" Gohan said a little easier this time.

"Anyway thanks for bringing it back most would just keep it" I said gratefully as I opened the case to check if everything was still there and it was.

"No problem well Videl it was nice to meet you, I hope I see you again sometime" He said with a smile that was as genuine as they come.

"Wait a second, I have a question, how did you find me?" I asked curiously.

Gohan POV

Uhh what do I say to that, I can't just say 'oh yeah I sensed your ki it's basically spiritual energy' she'd find me weird and investigate into me.

"Well I checked the area around for houses that look expensive as from the amount of zeni in that case I assumed you were quite rich and this was the largest house I saw" I said thinking that was a pretty reasonable excuse.

"Oh yeah should have figured" she said giggling.

"Well sorry but I really have to go now see ya!" I said it's true after all it's Goten's Birthday I have to be there.

I gave the briefcase to her and took off as she shut the door.

'Wait what did she say her name was?' I thought.

She said Satan right no it couldn't be, I had to make sure so I checked the family residue plate and yep there it was Satan in bold and gold letters...

A/N Well there's the conclusion at least it's a little longer than chapter one. This whole chapter and what I have planned out after actually weren't in the original so improvements are being made lots of improvements! But anyway now that Gohan knows that Videl is Mr Satan's daughter what will he do? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER! (I love doing that expect to see that in every chapter from now on :P) 


	3. Chapter 3: Goten's Birthday

Chapter 3: Goten's Birthday

Last Time on The Encounter

Videl Satan was worried about telling her Dad about the lost zeni but to her relief Son Gohan return with the briefcase full of zeni. They exchanged names and Son Gohan found out that Videl was none other than Mr Satan's daughter!

Gohan POV

I fly home quickly so I can get to my little brother's birthday I walk in to find a miniature version of Dad spring onto me his tender three year old skin touched my face.

"BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE BACK!" the young Son shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yep, Happy Birthday squirt" I said ruffling his hair.

I dove into my bag to retrieve his present.

"Here squirt from me to you" I said handing him the present.

"Wow thanks Big Brother!" he shouted excited.

He started ripping and tearing at the wrapping paper he clawed at it once more and took a pause as he saw what it was.

"Wow a Z-Box One!" He exclaimed gaping with his mouth wide open (A/N Please don't kill me for that Z-Box One).

"Yeah it was expensive and something a three year old shouldn't really own but at least this way it'll get you off mine yeah?" I said to him but he obviously wasn't really listening to me.

DING DONG the doorbell rang I went to get it to be greeted by an audience of people.

A short man averaging four foot walked in with his wife and his recently born child Marron (who isn't all that smaller than he is).

"Hey Krillin, Hey 18 how are you doing?" I said to the married couple and their daughter.

"Oh hey Gohan we're fine apart from this little one keeping us up all night" he chuckled and so did Marron as he said that.

Next came Tien, Chiaotzu and to my surprise Launch (A/N I haven't forgotten about her).

"Hey Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch haven't seen you guys in a while what have you been doing? Well I can tell you've been training Tien" I said welcoming the Triclops, mini mime looking human and the woman with split personalities.

"We've been fine thanks Gohan and yeah you're right I have been training but clearly you haven't looking at your ki signature it seems you've gotten since when you defeated Cell" The Triclops said back to me.

I stifled an awkward laughter at Tien waiting to see who's coming next.

Yamcha came on his own with no one else with him (A/N Sorry Yamcha).

"Hey Yamcha how's it going back with another new hairstyle?" I said mockingly.

"Haha yeah I cut it since it got in the way playing Baseball" Yamcha said in reply.

"Oh yeah how's that Baseball career going? I hear your number one in the world now right?" I asked.

"Yeah it's good the income is brilliant" He said.

'Yet you still don't have a girl' I mumbled

"Pardon?" He said questioningly.

"Oh nothing" I said.

I waited for the rest of the guests.

Next came Dende the new God of the Earth. Who took time out of his schedule to come to the party.

"Hey Dende how's it been at the lookout" I asked.

"Pretty boring I literally stand there and watch people all day" he replied.

"Hey Little Green!" Shouted Krillin. (A/N I had to throw in TFS'S DBZA)

"Shut up besides who are you calling 'little'" Dende remarked.

I heard a Krillin moan out of nowhere and a ting of some sort of counter.

Next my father's rival Vegeta his wife Bulma and their four year old son and Goten's best friend Trunks came.

And finally Piccolo my mentor came.

"Hey Mr Piccolo!" I said to the master I admired so much.

"You can stop calling me Mr Piccolo and just Piccolo now after all you are now at the tender age of fourteen" He said to me as he scoffed.

"Right sorry Mr Piccolo...I mean Piccolo" I said hesitantly.

He scoffed some more and went into the corner furthest away from people.

I got into the middle and announced "well it seems like everyone's here let's get started with the party".

'NOT QUITE GOHAN YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMEONE' a voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone looked around in curiosity.

"D...Dad!" I shouted.

'YEP IT'S BEEN A WHILE GOHAN' my dad's voice echoed once again.

"But how are you talking to me, why, where are you?" I bombarded my father with questions.

'WELL I'M IN OTHERWORLD TALKING TO YOU THROUGH KING KAI'S TELEPATHICH COMMUNICATION AS FOR WHY WELL IT'S MY SON'S BIRTHDAY, I AIN'T GONNA MISS IT, I AIN'T THE BEST OF FATHER'S I KNOW THAT BUT GIVE ME A BREAK' My father's voice echoed.

"Kakarot what are you up to now you idiot" Vegeta scowled.

'OH HEY BEST BUDDIE WELL OBVIOUSLY I'M TALKING TO YOU BUT BESIDES THAT TRAINING IT'S PRETTY FUN UP HERE LOT'S OF STRONG PEOPLE' My father's voice echoed again but this time from sheer stupidity.

Videl's POV

There's something strange about that boy...Son Gohan I just know it. Hm well my dad's out right now I guess I'll have to sneak onto his computer and do my 'homework'.

Somewhere he should have a disk to put in containing record's of everyone. I search through his draws and aha found it!

I open the disk drive and insert the disk that contains all the police files.

It loads up in no time with this state of the art computer and there should be a search tab somewhere I click list then I see the search tab in question.

I type in Son Gohan and the first person who comes up is a legendary martial artist and adopted Grand Father of Son Goku the champion of the World Tournament before my dad.

The second is the boy in question I click on his page to see all the details it turns out that my hunch is right he's no ordinary citizen that's for sure he's the son of Son Goku the aforementioned World Champion so I'm guessing Goku named his son after his Grandpa out of respect.

He lives in the 439 East District Mountain Area on a mountain called Mt Paozu. I'm going there I have a lot of questioning to do.

A/N This time I guess it's a decent sized chapter so Goku's voice is heard at Goten's Birthday party and Videl knows about Gohan's past (well some of it). WHAT WILL COME OF THIS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!  



	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

Chapter 4: The Warning

Last time on The Encounter:

Everyone was celebrating Goten's Birthday and Goku's voice spoke out to everyone. Meanwhile Videl had a keen interest in Gohan and used the records her father has to investigate Gohan where she find out he was the son of Goku!

Gohan POV:

'THOUGH OF COURSE I WASN'T ALLOWED TO TALK TO YOU JUST BECAUSE IT'S GOTEN'S BIRTHDAY, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE' My father's voice echoed once again.

"Huh. What is it?" I asked a little worried.

'THERE'S A BIG NEW THREAT COMING TO THE EARTH' My father's voice sounded.

Everyone gasped at the mention of this 'new threat' and wondered just what it could be.

"A threat what kind of threat?" I asked my dad with growing worried curiosity.

'WELL IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH GOHAN I'LL TELL YOU. ONE OF THE CELL JUNIORS SURVIVED THEY ARE NOW FULLY GROWN AND HAVE BEEN TRAINING AND THEIR STRENGTH HAS SURPASSED EVEN THAT OF THEIR FATHER'S' My father's voice sounded once again.

The Cell Juniors, offsprings what Cell made their strength even as newborns were stronger than that of a Super Sayain. If one trained for three years their strength would be monstrous, unrivaled. Which one of them was it?

I look back on the time I killed all the Cell Juniors.

Which of them could it have been? I'm sure that I killed all of them. Whatever that's not important is the threat itself. It will be after me after all I killed it's father and siblings. This is my fight plus I may be a little weaker but I'm still the strongest here and the only one who stands a chance.

'GOHAN I CAN TELL YOU'VE GOTTEN WEAKER FROM HERE, TO STAND A CHANCE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRAIN AGAIN AND BECOME EVEN STRONGER THEN BEFORE' My father's voice lectured.

"Right I will." I quickly replied.

Narrative

Little did they know, someone was outside of the house, listening in on the conversation.

Videl POV

A Cell Junior who's even stronger than Cell?! I have to tell my dad about this but only after I get what I came here for. I'm going to question that tender Gohan. Wait...how do they know about Cell Junior's? They weren't in the camera before it cut off and they wasn't in any remakes of what happened after the cameras went off as far as I'm aware and my dad has put me through all of those.

Well that's another question to be added to the list.

All of a sudden the front door opened.

And the person who came out of it was the boy himself...Son Gohan.

"Videl? What are you doing here?" He questioned but I don't think so I'm the one who's questioning.

"I came to ask you some questions. First off how did you know I was here?" I asked suspiciously there's definitely something strange about him and I'm going to find out what.

"I felt like I was being watched. Now get on with it" he said with a keen glare.

"Well I did a little bit of research and found out you're the son of Son Goku the world champion before my dad" I said getting closer to him in a sassy manner.

"*sigh* Fine I'll answer your questions but only under one condition..."Gohan said.

"W..what is it?" I said warily worrying he might pull something perverted.

"We talk over dinner...your treat!" He said drooling over the thought of it.

"Um...sure" I said in relief that that's all the condition was.

We flew to a 5 star restaurant in Hercule City with the jet copter I flew to get here.

I ordered something simple, chicken breast, chips and beans. Gohan however...ordered many things averaging around 40 plates of every edible meat you could have beaf, lamb, turkey, chicken, steak, gammon, pork, you name it. How does he eat so much and still not become obese by any means?

"So Gohan first off what was that about the Cell Junior back there?" I questioned him.

Gohan POV

I can't tell her that I was the one who killed Cell and the Cell Juniors were beings created by Cell I killed. So what do I say?

"My father had some interviews with the announcer at the Cell Games in the past after he became champion and the announcer told us exactly what happened and Cell created 'Cell Juniors' but Mr Satan defeated them from what I heard" I gritted my teeth from saying that, the man disgusts me.

"Okay I'll ask him about that. Next question as the son of the former world champion, you must know some martial arts right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I know a great deal, I was trained my both my dad and the Demon King Piccolo who was my dad's former rival but they're friends now" I answered.

"Wow! We need to spar sometime! Next question where's your father now? I'd like to meet him" she questioned.

At the mention of this I started to tear up in my eyes.

"My father...my father is dead" I answered hesitantly after I had built up hope in hering his voice it has been crushed by that line of admittance.

"I...I'm...sorry for your loss...what happened?" she asked with shock plastered to her face.

"There was a big threat to the earth, me, my father, Piccolo and all our friends went to fight it. My father lost and said that I had the power hidden within me to win. So I went up to fight and was losing pretty badly the monster tried to get that power out of me and he knew that if I got angry, I would show it...so he killed my friend and indeed I let the power loose an unimaginable amount of it and I was winning. Easily at that. However with my power came cockiness I took my time with the fight, I wanted to make him suffer. My father sacrificed himself to save the earth when the monster was going to destroy it. But unfortunately it was in vain he came back to fight me, I charged up the kamehameha wave what was taught to me by my dad who learned it from Master Roshi and so did the monster our kamehamehas collided with each other and I was losing but my father's voice reached out to me and pushed me forward and it was that what convinced me to put all my power in it and so I won." I answered extensively about to burst in tears from looking back on it.

"You were both heroes...but just one thing, why wasn't my father there? He could have..." she started saying but I interrupted.

"He was there, he just didn't help" I said while gritting my teeth.

"Well just one more thing then I'll let you go, what about our mother? Your mothers Chichi right the martial artist your father married at the tournament. I'd like to meet her. After all she was my inspiration, the first strong woman martial artist to get to the semi finals" she asked greeting me with a smile as if to comfort me.

"Oh really well that's nice to know, I think we can arrange that" I said.

We looked at the food bill, what came out as...300,000 ZENI!

"S..Sorry about the bill Videl I'll try and pay you back for some of it" I said apologetically.

"It's fine we have more then enough zeni for it...but I know one way you can pay me back" she said keenly.

"Oh and what is that?" I asked.

"A sparring match tomorrow!" she said obviously excited by the thought.

"*sigh* Fine we'll have a sparring match just come to my house tomorrow so that way we can get that whole 'meeting my mother' thing out of the way while we're at it" I said obviously not as excited by the thought as she was.

"Sweet! I'm looking forward to it! Well see ya tomorrow!" she said running out of the door excitedly.

I chased her down the street a little.

"VIDEL WAIT!" I shouted over to her.

"Hm? What is it Gohan?" she asked.

"I thought we were done with questions but anyway it's 21:30 I'm not letting you walk home alone" I said obviously I can't let a girl like her out on the streets at this time.

"Huh? I can take care of myself but whatever I'll agree to that" she agreed.

We started walking back to the Satan Mansion and got a few streets before we were interrupted.

"HEY PUNKS! You seem to have a great deal of zeni on you. Mind if we take it? Or you could just hand it over to us now and save us the hassle and you your lives. I suggest you take the second option and hand it over now before we have to get ugly with you" the what looked to be the leader of the pair of bandits in front of us.

Videl charged to the other bandit and I vanished towards the leader bandit and kicked him straight in the face what sent him on a flight into the wall unfortunately for him him it was a crash landing.

"VIDEL! Are you okay?"

"GOHAN! Are you okay?" We shouted in unison.

I looked on the floor and saw that she had cleanly knocked out the other bandit. While she looked at the wall to see a human imprint. At the sight of it we both laughed at our own strength.

We continued walking to the Satan mansion, laughing about the bandit's tough act in hysterics.

"They certainly were all talk weren't they" I said laughing.

"Did you see that smug look on his face too? He was thinking that he'd win and be proud well I guess he can be proud of one thing he made a pretty good looking imprint on the wall" Videl joked which caused me to burst out in laughter once more.

We arrived at the Satan Mansion. We gave each other a high five before she went in her mansion and I flew home.

Narrative

Little did they know, someone was watching, something was watching.

"Well looks like you've got a girlfriend. You took my family away from me so you have it coming...Son Gohan.

What is this mysterious figure? What does it want with our hero?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Well this is now my longest chapter, I put a lot of work into this one so I hope you guys enjoy it.  



	5. Gohan and Videl's Life's Discontinuation

REASON OF GOHAN AND VIDEL'S LIFE'S DISCONTINUATION

Well I just wanted to make this 'chapter' if you could call it that to explain why the 'Gohan And Videl's Life' fanfiction is no more.

I feel as though this fanfic isn't the quality I'm looking for as I was 12 at the time of writing I'm nearly 15 now and I feel as though I have a lot more to offer. I find 'Gohan And Videl's Life' a chore to write and just not fun anymore unlike 'The Encounter' which I'm having so much fun with. 'Gohan And Videl's Life' had plotholes, inconsistencies and missed oppurtunities.

My story 'The Encounter' is a version of this expanded upon you know the scene when they first meet as kids, yeah that one paragraph, wll that's what The Encounter is it's exploring around that to make what happened in their late teens impactful. I find 'Gohan And Videl's Life' a chore to write and just not fun anymore unlike 'The Encounter' which I'm having so much fun with. 'Gohan And Videl's Life' had plotholes, inconsistencies and missed oppurtunities. The Encounter's purpose is to rectify them.

Even though 'The Encounter' is a reboot I want people to treat it as something completely different from it as the only thing it will share is the main plot but more spiced up and less repetitive. 


	6. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5: Training

Last Time On The Encounter:

Videl overheard the warning of the Cell Junior when going to Gohan's house to question him. Gohan agreed to answer her questions but only over...dinner. Gohan dropped Videl off by walking from the restaurant to her mansion and they faced bandits along the way. They made their way back to Satan mansion safely however a mysterious figure was watching them!

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan POV:

Videl should be here by now where is she?

A loud sound started coming from the air it as the sound of rotors and because of them the nature around acted harshly. I looked up and the cause was a jet copter. Videl's jetcopter. It landed on the ground and a hyper teenage girl came bursting out of it's doors.

"HEY GOHAN! You up for that spar?" Videl shouted across the field.

"Sure but I'm hungry and dinner's cooking so you want to come in and eat? My mother's there" I answered back.

"Oh sure" she said in reply.

We both went inside to a treat of a feast cooked by the amazing chef that is my mother.

"You come for food at just the right time Gohan it's on the side and oh? Who's this?" my mother said while eyeing Videl.

"Oh right sorry I forgot to tell you this is Videl she's my friend and she's come for a spar. Videl this is my mother Chi-Chi" I said introducing one another.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Son" Videl said politely.

"Oh no need to be so formal, call me Chi-Chi" my mother said.

Mom then bent down and whispered something in Videl's ear that caused Videl to blush but I couldn't quite make out what was said.

"Hey mom where's Goten?" I asked.

"Oh he's playing with Trunks at Bulma's" my mother replied.

"I see, I'll guess I'll pay them a visit later and train with Vegeta while I'm at it" I replied.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table and tucked in to the delicious meal that was placed in front of us.

"Chi-Chi this is delicious! This is better than anythings the chefs cook at my house" Videl said while stuffing her face with the food as if she was a Saiyan.

"Chefs?" My mother said who was the only one of us eating like a rational human being.

"Yeah in my house we have chef's hired to cook for us" Videl answered.

"That sounds wonderful, I wish we had chefs to cook for us it would save so much trouble" my mother said fantasizing about 'what ifs'.

Everyone finished up their dinners and I went to change into my turtle hermit gi my dad left me.

"You look just like your father did at the tournament" both my mother and Videl said in unison.

Everyone went outside for sparring. Me and Videl went into a spacious field and my mother came to watch.

"Are you ready Videl?" I asked her as I got into my fighting stance.

"Yeah whenever you are" she said as she got into a fighting stance of her own.

Both of us adopted our respected father's stances which of course with her's being Hercule left a lot more openings then the stance my father adopts.

"Come on Videl show me what you've got" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You bet Gohan!" she yelled in reply.

Videl charged at me full force at surprisiong speed.

'She's pretty fast' I thought.

As she closed the gap she lifted her leg to prepare a kick. The kick came at me and I dodged it narrowly. She then unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches which I dodged effortlessly.

'She doesn't realise it yet but she's already considerably stronger then her father is' I thought.

"You're fast Gohan that's for sure but fight back! You're not showing me your power unless you fight back!" Videl battle cried.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" I shouted back.

I stopped dodging and blocked her next attack and shoved it out of the way in order to create an opening, I then held back the vast majority of my power so I was just a little stronger then her and punched her in the gut she staggered and the I kicked the back of her leg so I could follow up with a spinning backhand. She then tried a punch to the stomach herself but I jumped over her head and span a whole 360 degrees so I could build up speed and power and kicked the back of her skull which knocked her clean to the floor.

"I'm impressed Videl, you're pretty good!" I said complimenting her.

"Thanks Gohan, but you're unbelievably strong, how did you get that much power and speed?" Videl said obviously taken back from my strength.

"I trained hard since I was four so it comes natural and I was trained by some of the best around at that" I said trying to explain my strength but it wasn't a lie.

"Since you were four that's unbelievable! I didn't start until I was six!" She said with shock plastered on her face.

'That's still pretty good for a human' I thought.

"You're pretty strong aren't you Videl" said my mother.

"You know what? You two have gotten me in the mood for a bit of sparring myself, Videl rest up a little and then we can have a match ourselves if you want?" my mother said which surprised me a great deal.

Videl POV

I can't believe this! What an oppurtunity! A chance to have a sparring match with my idol!

"Yes that would be the greatest if honour, Chi-Chi" I said of course I would never miss an opportunity like this one.

I rest for five minutes and Chi-Chi got into the outfit she wore in the tournament and then we stepped into the plain of grass where me and Gohan sparred.

"This is an honour Chi-Chi, I've always wanted to fight you after all you're my inspiration" I said politely to the woman.

I think I can win this fight after all she hasn't trained since the tournament.

"That surprises me, I'm no big deal but I'm glad I inspired some young girls like you" she replied.

"Well I guess we better get started" I said back to her.

After what happened with Gohan last time I'm more wary and decide to not charge her. Instead I waited for her move. She came at me fast and within a blink of her eye she was already in front of me about to kick my ribcage within a fraction of a second, I just managed to block it but the kick went with so much force it knocked my arm into my rib anyway.

'Blocking isn't an option then I have to dodge' I thought.

She tried sweeping me next but I jumped over it and punched her in the face and then unleashed a furious flurry of punches into her stomack and than large one for knockback which gave me distance to plan what I do next.

'She'll probably try to aim high next time so I better watch out for my head area' I thought.

She rushed at me once again and aimed at my head with a punch just as I thought. I put up my guard but she pulls back her fist all of a sudden and lifts up her knee and lands a perfect shot in my kidney which heavily wounded and exhausted me.

I start to fall but manage to pull myself back up, I flip into the air and kicked her in the chest with enough force to knock her to the ground and therefore win the match.

"Nice going Videl you really are strong" Chi-Chi said as she complimented me.

"Thanks but I wouldn't have won if you were still at your former strength" I said with admittance.

"I wonder about that." Chi-Chi said looking up into the sky.

"Thanks for the match Chi-Chi it means a lot to me" I said gratefully.

"Hey Videl, take this!" Gohan said as he passed me a piece of paper.

I looked at the sheet of paper and it had his phone number on it. I ripped the sheet in half and took a half with Gohan's number myself and on the other half wrote my own number and passed it to him.

"Here you take this" I said and noticed he turned a little bit red.

"Well I should be off, Gohan thanks for the match as well it's shown me that I still have a long way to go also thanks for the food" I said as I took off in my jet copter.

Gohan POV

"Looks like you have a nice girlfriend there Gohan" my mother said whilst winking.

"G...Girlfriend no it's not like that she's just a friend!" I said while a blush crept on my face"

"We'll see how long it's like that for won't we?" my mother said laughing.

"I'm going to Capsule Corp!" I shouted as I was too embarassed to stay here

I flew off a mach twenty speed and was at Capsule Corp within a minute.

I spoke through the microphone to call and the receptionist of Capsule Corp picked up.

"HELLO THIS IS CAPSULE CORPORATION SPEAKING WHAT IS IT YOU CALL FOR?" the receptionist sounded through the speaker.

"I'm here to see Bulma" I replied.

"DO YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT SIR?" the receptionist's voice sounded once again.

"No but I'm a good friend if hers" I answered.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'LL TAKE IT TO THE MISTRESS" the receptionist asked.

"Gohan. Son Gohan" I replied.

"I SEE I'LL BE BACK IN A MOMENT"

I heard the sound of a camera click probably a face to match the name for Bulma the security does make sense after all the Briefs are the world's richest family.

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING, YOU MAY PASS" echoed the receptionist.

The doors open and I pass through into the housing department of Capsule Corp.

Bulma appeared at the door.

"Hey Gohan. What brings you here?" asked Bulma.

"I've dropped by to ask Vegeta to train with me, I need to start getting some serious training in with the Cell Junior problem" I replied.

"BIG BROTHER!" a young Demi-Saiyan shouted as he jumped on top of me like a dog.

"Hey squirt." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Hey Gohan" said a young lavender haired boy.

"Hey Trunks, do you know where Vegeta is?" I asked.

"Oh dad's in the grav...grav.." Trunks started trying to say.

"He means the gravity room" Bulma said smiling at her son.

"I see well I'll be heading there now see ya guys!" I said as I ran outside into the gravity room.

I entered the gravity room and immediately felt the impact of five hundred times Earth's normal gravity.

I spot Vegeta doing one finger push ups and sweating like crazy.

"Hey Vegeta" I said to the Saiyan Prince.

"Kakabrat? What do you want?" scowled the Saiyan Prince.

"I'm here to train" I answered.

Vegeta stood up and turned my way after hearing this

"Oh so you've finally decided to start training again?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah and you're the only one currently on this planet who has the strength to compete with me" I replied.

"Alright I'll agree to helping you train after all it'll help me out as well" he replied.

"Alright well lets get started!" I shouted.

We both got into our fighting stances similar to when my father fought Vegeta.

We both rushed at each other unleashing flurries of blows at one another and deflecting them at the time. I decided to try and sweep him and catch him off guard but he backflipped and trieda punch which I guarded and countered by firing a ki blast to the stomach which blew him away. All of a sudden Vegeta vanished behind me and gave me a devestatingbblow in the back and then booted me so I was knocked away. We both charged at each other with a singular large punch. Our punches collided and struggled against each other our fists were tied in the middle but then I put all my base form power in and knocked away his fist although my fist didn't connect either the sheer wind pressure left behind by it's power knocked him flying into the wall.

He bounced off the wall at tremendous speeds and he landed an impactful punch on my face.

"We're pretty even, why don't we take things up a notch?" I asked Vegeta with a smirk on my face.

"I agree" Vegeta replied with that notorious glare of his.

Both of us charged up to our maximum base form power and then tapped into the power of a Super Saiyan. A golden light surrounded us our hair turned more edgy, spiky and gold and our eyes turned keener and teal.

We charged forward at each other once again however before we collided, I jumped into the air to kick him to the ground, I proceeded to kick him back up into the air, I vanished over him and kicked him directly in the face causing him to crash back down and create a hole in the floor he laid there and spat out blood as I caused enough pain for his stomach to turn after all throughout the fight I had been aiming at his vitals. He got back up and sent me flying with a small ki blast.

"Kakabrat! Let's settle this!" He said as he charged up a galick gun.

"Are you challenging me to a beam struggle? You have literally never won one and I have 100% track record" I mocked as I started charging a kamehameha wave.

"SHUT UP KAKABRAT!" Vegeta shouted.

Our two plasma beams collided with each other, creating a splash effect ,spitting raw energy out of it. Our beams remained equal for a while.

Vegeta seemed to be getting desperate as he was sweating and gritting his teeth. His galick gun overtook mine for a second but then I decided to go full power as far as my regular Super Saiyan was concerned.

"FULL POWER" I screamed and my kamehameha overtook his wave practically instantly.

"No no no" I heard Vegeta say as my beam got closer to him. (A/N I had to insert the TFS reference.)

My kamehameha hit and Vegeta took the force of both my kamehameha and his own galick gun.

"I win, Vegeta seems like I still am the strongest Saiyan even without Super Saiyan 2" I said.

I went back to the Capsule Corp building and picked up the phone what Bulma made for me and picked Goten up to take him home.

I got home and noticed on my phone that I had a few missed calls...from Videl.

I called her back and she picked up.

"Hey you called?" I asked on the phone.

"Yeah, can we meet at Hercule City Park in about an hour? There's something I want to ask" Videl said.

"Sure" I replied.

"Okay bye" She answered.

"Bye" I said and then put the phone down.

I flew over to Hercule City Park but took my time as I was in no rush and sometimes it was nice to enjoy the view from the sky instead of rushing about all the time. I got there with 15 minutes to spare.

15 minutes had passed and I saw her start to enter the park. I go over to her and start walking with her.

"So what did you want to ask?" I asked.

"Well I saw how strong you was earlier and you're really smart too and I really want to become strong too like you. So I was wondering if you would train me?" She said pleading.

"Sure!" I answered.

"Really? Thank you so..." She started saying.

A silhouette dropped by and stabbed Videl through the stomach within a blink of an eye and I couldn't stop it! Blood gushed out through Videl as the claw torn a big hole through Videl's chest. I cried out in anger and looked at the face of the one who wounded her. It was...

A GROWN CELL JUNIOR!

WILL VIDEL SURVIVE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Well this is a long one chapter 4's longest chapter reign didn't last long. Did any of you expect that to happen eh? Bet you didn't did ya. I know I'm not the best at fight scenes so please give me feedback on how to improve them. I always like to end it with these cliffhangers. Well anyways I'm going back to school tomorrow off of the holidays so I won't upload as frequent and you might be stuck on this cliffhanger for a day or two. SORRY ABOUT THAT!


	7. Chapter 6: Gohan VS Cell JR

Chapter 6: Gohan VS Cell JR

Last time on The Encounter:

Videl came to Gohan's house for sparring where she sparred with both Gohan and his mother, Chi-Chi. Once Videl went home, Gohan went to Capsule Corp to spar with Vegeta which Gohan won. Gohan recieved a call from Videl to meet in Hercule City Park. Videl wanted Gohan to train her but then the grown Cell Junior attacked Videl!

Gohan POV "V...V...VIDELLLL!" I screamed.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I screamed at the top of my lungs as my hair flashed golden and spiked up. My eyes turned teal got keener and was filled with rage. I transformed into a Super Sayain 2 and gave the Cell Junior a harsh glare.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I screamed.

The Cell Junior chuckled.

"How cute..." it started saying.

Not giving him time to finish I rushed at him and punched him square in the face. The Cell Junior didn't budge an inch.

"Is that all? I'm quite disappointed, Gohan" the Cell Junior smirked.

"Grrr. JUST YOU WATCH! I'll show you how strong I really am!" I shouted.

I prepared a punch as I charged over to him, waiting for him to put up his guard which he did, I then vanished behind him as I got as close as possible to him. When behind him I fired a masenko though I didn't bother charging it as this way he won't have time to dodge. He turned around with his face scorched from the plasma energy my masenko let off.

"Ohhh? Interesting, show me more" the Cell Junior cockily stated as he regenerated.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"

I unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches but to no avail as he effortlessly dodged and blocked them. I furiously spin kicked which he was forced to block but I put to much power into it for his guard and it sent him flying through some of the trees.

We both took off into the air and rushed at each other with raging kicks and punches neither of us bothered to guard and we took each hit as it came and dealt a stronger one next. We both charged a massive fist and the two of our punches collided causing shock waves to spread throughout the whole city. We both backed off.

I was beaten and bruised already from all the hits I just took and he was still perfectly fine as if he hadn't even took a single hit.

'How in the world can I beat him? His regeneration is ridiculous and not only that he's stronger and faster then me too' I thought to myself.

"There's an answer to that question in your head Gohan, it's quite simple really the answer is...YOU CAN'T! I'm superior to you in every way, you have no hope" the Cell Junior stated.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

I fired a flurry of miniature ki blasts at him to create some smoke what could mask my presence a little. Using it to my advantage, I passed through the smoke and delivered a flurry of blows to his stomach and kicked him up into the air, I vanished above him and elbowed him into the ground and finished the combo off with a large ki blast which embedded itself into his stomach.

I flew down and charged into his stomach but he punched me as I got close which made me go flying, I flew back at him but he effortlessly kicked me down to the ground.

He started walking over to the unconscious Videl and a wave of realisation hit me.

'HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!'

I can't let that happen.

I got behind him and put into a full nelson lock which he tried to escape.

"A full nelson? I'm Cell Junior that won't work on me" the Cell Junior smirked.

I tightened the lock further as he kept struggling.

"Okay let go! This is seriously starting to piss me off!" he shouted.

"Okay" I said with a smirk on my face.

I hurled him behind my head and slammed him into the ground. We kept going further and further underground from the force. I hammer fisted him as we fell I jumped up and he hit a surface. I followed him down and looked around and realised that this was the centre of the earth! Well at least a popular depiction of it anyway.

I jumped on top of the Cell Junior and ground and pounded him with hooks, I got up and kicked him back up and I flew upwards and punching him repeatedly in the stomach until we were back into the park where I sledgehammered him back down through one of the park benches.

He got up and was clearly hurt as he was bleeding his purple blood from his head and spewing it from his mouth.

"*cough cough* I'm impressed Gohan, I forgot about that powerful rage of yours, your rage interests me, show me more of this power overflowing from your wrath" the Cell Junior smirked even though blood was pouring out of it.

I rushed over to him and tore off his arm and span around him and hit him in the back of the head with his own arm.

"Well this was a nice warm up, I guess it's time for my full power" he smirked.

He kicked me over and punched me repeatedly and threw me into the library within the park which was already uninhabited probably due to our fighting.

"What a disappointment...and I thought you would give me a challenge" the Cell Junior spat.

"Well I'm only interested in your rage so why don't we pay your girlfriend over there a visit?" he smiled.

He threw me back near Videl and flew over to me.

He stood on Videl's head and charged a blast pointing to her.

"Well time for her to die but don't worry you'll join her soon but only after you give me the challenge I deserve" he smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

I charged my ki to the max and felt a pink-purple aura overcome me. I screamed and felt my hair grow and spike a little bit but not much.

"Oh...what an interesting power" the Cell Junior said as he dropped Videl.

A/N Sorry about the break there's just been quite a few things happening lately with my family as well as me being back at school.  
Also there were a few references in this chapter like the fight structure being like Goku VS Cell as well as Gohan VS Cell as well as the Videl and Cell JR being like Nishio when he stomped on Hide in the Tokyo Ghoul manga. Don't worry I won't leave you mid way through a fight for long as I'm working on the next chapter right after!


	8. Chapter 7: Gohan VS Cell JR Part 2

Chapter 7: Gohan VS Cell JR Part 2

Last Time On The Encounter:

Gohan fought Cell JR with all he had and they were almost even and Gohan had the upper hand for a while until the Cell Junior revealed his full power and brutally beat Gohan when the Cell JR was about to kill Videl, Gohan unleashed unfathomable power! JUST WHAT IS THIS POWER?!

Gohan POV

I could feel my hair turning colour into a pink and purple with a little red it also grew a little longer and spikier as I felt another flick come down on the opposite side from the other as well as my eyes felt weird as if they were full of wrath and it seemed like they were changing into a red colour as well. A blue aura with some purple mixed in burst out from me.

"J...Just WHAT ARE YOU?!" the Cell Junior questioned as he backed off.

"You should know by now...I'm Son Gohan the son of Son Goku and the one who will defeat you!" I shouted.

He charged at me and punched but I dodged with little to no effort and punched him which made him stagger backwards.

I dashed forward and hit him with a knee into his stomach which caused him to gush out blood from his mouth then I kicked him away.

He ran at me wildly and then tried punching and kicking me but to no avail as I dodged all of them with ease and threw him across the landscape.

He got up and started flying away.

'Well at least I know which Cell Junior it is now...it's the one who tried flying away like a coward' I thought.

Just like back then I vanished in front of the Cell Junior and chopped him back to the ground which created a massive crater.

"Daddy! Brothers!" the Cell Junior screamed.

"They're dead. I killed them and you'll be joining them soon." I said coldly.

I vanished towards him and kicked his back which made a loud cracking sound from his back.

I stomped on his hand breaking his knuckle.

I tore off his arm and threw it into the lake. I waited for him to regenerate his arm back and tore it off again.

I did this repeatedly it was torture but it's fine he deserves it.

I tore off his fingers one by one then his arms then his toes then his legs. I punched a hole through his stomach and spread it wider just like what he did to Videl. I savagely beat him and tore him limb from limb.

"Get up. I'm not finished with you yet" I said while glaring him in the eyes.

The Cell Junior slowly got up disorientated he slowly looked up at me and I punched him directly in the face sending him flying and just as he was about to hit the ground I kicked him into the air and watched him fall back down and kicked him back up into the air and did the same repeatedly until I waited for him to fall when I kicked him in the stomach with a lot of force which sent him spinning through the air until he came to a forceful stop by my knee in his back. I then grabbed him by the neck and kicked him away.

He slid across the floor with a trail of blood left behind him and came to a slow halt residing next to the unconscious Videl.

I slowly walked over to him and placed my foot on his head rendering him unable to move and forced to look at Videl.

"You see that? That's the face of an innocent girl you hurt. Now you'll pay the price for it" I said.

He let out a small groan of pain.

"You made the same mistake as your father did, you made me angry" I said.

I took Videl's body and back flipped away from the Cell Junior to create distance.

"Now you'll die just like your father" I said coldly in disgust.

With one arm I charged a kamehameha wave while the other held Videl.

"KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I shouted as I got my arm into position.

"HAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE" I called as a blue ball formed in my hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as I thrust my arms forward and a massive blue beam of energy came out of it.

The beam collided with the Cell Junior effectively killing and vaporising him.

"What can I say? Karma is a bitch" I smirked.

I walked where the Cell Junior's body laid to make sure there was no regenerating but all that was left was...

ASHES

A/N I know Gohan is a savage compared to the original Dragonball Z well Teen Gohan is a savage but not to this degree so I'll explain now what I should have in chapter 1. One of the reasons it's a 'Semi AU' is because of Gohan's character change. My version of Gohan blames himself more for Goku's death then the original Gohan which makes him a generally angry person in my fanfic which leads to this. The other reason it's a 'Semi AU' is obviously because of event changes like a Cell Junior surviving in the first place.

Now to explain his transformation. I call it 'Super Saiyan Wrath' now I know with the naming it sounds like a god form but it isn't that strong it's normal strength here is 2.5 times Super Saiyan 2 so it is weaker than Super Saiyan 3 but one of the features of the form is the angrier you are the stronger it is which makes it suit Gohan. The form has no flaws aside from the mentality it puts on the user in Gohan's case it made him ruthless. It releases all your wrath and turns it into pure power which is useful for Gohan and makes the potential of the form amazing however the form can't be controlled as in you can't turn it on whenever you want it only activates from sheer anger.

So anyway Gohan brutally killed the Cell Junior. This saga was shorter then planned but oh well it doesn't officially end until next chapter anyway. I just want to say thanks for all the support and all the reviews I have on my version but anyway I can't not do the ending...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO VIDEL?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER! 


	9. Chapter 8: Finding The Dragonballs

Chapter 8: Finding The Dragonballs

Last Time On The Encounter:

Gohan brutally tortured the Cell Junior and killed him with a one handed kamehameha with his new transformation...Super Saiyan Wrath!

Gohan POV

I held Videl in my arms, powered down to base form and sensed her ki to see if she was still alive.

'HER KI'S STILL THERE! It's faint but it's there she's alive! Though she is dying, I better get her to Capsule Corp fast' I thought.

I took off for flight at full speed and arrived at West City outside Capsule Corp in under ten seconds.

I flew onto the balcony and knocked on the window and shouted.

"BULMA!"

A blue haired woman rushed to the sliding window and opened it.

"OH MY GOD GOHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHO'S THIS?!" Bulma worried.

"I'll explain later, just get this girl treated quickly she's fading fast" I said.

"Right got you" Bulma said as she rushed into the medical room.

I laid Videl's body on the hospitality bed. Bulma inspected her readings and the wound in her stomach.

"It's not looking good I'm afraid she'll die we don't have time to treat an injury like this before she goes" Bulma said.

"Is there nothing you can do can't you stitch the wound up?" I asked.

"I could but at this stage it won't stop her from dying" Bulma answered.

"Stitch her up and keep her alive at all costs, I'm going to get some senzu beans" I said as I vanished away and flew out the window.

I quickly arrived at Korin's Tower in roughly 20 seconds.

"KORIN! I need some senzu beans quick!" I shouted.

The cat and Yajirobe came over.

"What do you need them for?" the cat known as Korin asked.

"No time just quickly" I replied.

"Sorry Gohan but we don't have any left but more are growing now they should be ready in 3 days or so" Korin answered.

"Tch. I don't have time for that!" I said as I flew off back to Capsule Corp.

I arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Bulma how is she?" I asked.

"She's hanging in there...barely she's certainly a strong girl" Bulma answered.

"You don't know the half of it..." I answered.

"Hm?" Bulma questioned.

"No matter there are no senzu beans left do you have the dragon radar?" I asked.

"Yeah it's in the top draw over there" Bulma answered.

"Thanks I'll heal her with the dragonballs see ya!" I thanked as I flew off again.

Bulma POV

'Going to them measures for the girl, who is she? I sense some feelings' I thought and chuckled.

"All the more reason to do my best at stitching her up so when she's healed she hasn't got a gaping hole in her stomach" I said to myself.

Gohan POV

I looked at the radar for the location of the first dragonball and saw it was in the far east. I flew over to where the radar pointed and arrived at the desert. I saw a cactus where the radar was and a dragonball hanging on it. I flew over to the dragonball picked it up and looked at the number of stars on it and it was the five star dragonball.

I stuffed the ball into my pocket and looked at the radar again. The next one was in the mountains. I flew over and saw the dragonball in a tree branch, I went over and grabbed the dragonball and looked at the amount of stars and so it was the two star dragonball.

10 Minutes Later

I've found the 1 Star, 2 Star, 3 star, 5 star, 6 star and 7 star ball now just to find my family's heirloom the 4 star dragonball.

I flew over to the location of the 4 star dragonball, I remember wearing it on my head as a child.

I arrived at the location of the dragonball and it was outside a strange looking castle.

I landed on the ground outside the castle.

"Hello son of Goku" a small blue goblin said.

I landed on the ground outside the castle.

"Hello son of Goku" a small blue goblin said.

SHENRON, I SUMMON YOU! COME FORTH AND GRANT ME MY WISH!"

Lightning came from the balls, the sky turned pitch black and a massive dragon came out from them.

'I SHALL GRANT ANY WISH! NOW STATE YOUR WISH!' Shenron's voice echoed.

"I WISH FOR THE GIRL KNOWN AS VIDEL SATAN TO BE HEALED!" I shouted.

Shenron's eyes flashed yellow.

'YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED' Shenron stated as he faded and the sky turned back to it's normal blue.

I flew back over to Capsule Corp and saw a healed Videl.

Videl POV

'W...What happened?' I thought.

'I...I remember something I was asking Gohan to train me and then all of a sudden I was stabbed, I fell to the floor and Gohan's hair spiked and turned yellow and looked like he was about to fight this Cell looking creature but then it all blacks out' I remembered.

'Was that the Cell Junior they were talking about?' I questioned.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT VIDEL KNOWS OF SOME OF GOHAN'S POWERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

END OF THE CELL JUNIOR SAGA

A/N Well that marks the end of this saga and I have the next saga planned...and the one after that so I hope you'll read them too. Thanks for all the support! Also sorry it was on the short side. 


	10. Chapter 9: Questioning

Chapter 9: Questioning

Last time on The Encounter:  
Gohan asked Bulma to try and heal Videl but her injuries were too severe so Gohan went to Korin's to get some senzu beans however they had ran out some more were growing though they wouldn't be ready for 3 days so Gohan summarised that he would have to use the dragonballs for her recovery.

Videl POV I opened my eyes and looked around to see two people around me while I was in a hospital bed.

There was a spiky haired boy and a blue haired woman.

There was a spiky haired boy and a blue haired woman "G...Gohan?" I said still coming to my senses.

"VIDEL YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gohan cried in excitement.

I then took a closer look at the woman next to him and realised who she was.

"You're Bulma!" I shouted. (A/N I know for formality you should say full name but in the case of Bulma she doesn't have a surname...like a lot of dbz characters, a common misconception is she's called Bulma Briefs but Briefs is her father's name not the family name and there's my lesson on Bulma's name and it's misconceptions XD).

"Oh yeah sorry I should introduce you two, Bulma this is Videl she's my friend who I met a few weeks ago, Videl this is Bulma she's a family friend" Gohan said.

Bulma POV

'Just a friend huh? That's a pity but that can change' I thought while smiling.

Gohan POV

"What's up Bulma?" I asked as she was in hysterics.

"Oh nothing Gohan, keep doing your thing" she said as she nodded towards Videl.

I understood what she meant and I sighed.

"Gohan? What happened to me anyway?" Videl asked.

I should tell her what happened to her.

"What do you remember?" I said back.

"Well I was stabbed with something through my stomach and I fell to the ground, I looked up and your hair spiked up, turned gold and your eyes went teal and in front of you was this Cell-looking creature" Videl answered.

'Damn she remembers more then I thought, well what can I do?'

"Gohan, that transformation what is it?" Videl asked.

"Sorry Videl but I'm not ready to tell you that yet all will be explained in due time so please wait" I replied.

"Okay, well that creature...what was it? Was that the Cell Junior?" Videl asked.

"Yeah it was that's the thing that stabbed you" I answered.

"Well this 'Cell Junior' where is it now?" Videl asked.

"In a pile of ashes in Hercule City Park...I killed it" I answered.

"Wow...You really are strong!" Videl said in shock.

"Thanks" I said while having the infamous Son grin.

"Well last question. How am I alive? Bulma's a great scientist but no medical treatment could save someone from that" Videl asked.

"You were fading fast so I took you over here and asked if Bulma could heal you. Obviously you were unable to be healed by normal means so I asked Bulma to keep you alive while I gathered the dragonballs" I answered.

"Dragonballs?" Videl questioned.

"I thought there were no more questions" I smirked.

"Oh shut up and explain!" Videl shouted.

"Okay okay...well the dragonballs are magical wish orbs, there are seven of them all scattered around the world luckily Bulma created a radar that tracks their signature so they were easy to find" I explained.

Videl POV

"Wow dragonballs something like that exists!"

Now I know of the dragonballs and I see the world in a whole new light!

"Well Gohan I guess I'll be off" I said as I walked off to leave the building.

"Wait Videl! I'll take you" Gohan shouted.

"Oh and why is that?" I said teasong him.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to you that's all" Gohan said with a blush crawling on his cheeks.

After hearing his response I could feel my face turn red.

We both left the building and then I realised I must have lost my capsules!

"Gohan I may have lost my capsules" I said in despair.

"Well luckily we happen to be in front of the company building that makes them" Gohan replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said in embarassment.

Gohan stifled a laugh and it was nice to see since a lot of the time Gohan seems so, well depressed...

We both went back in the Capsule Corporation building.

"Hey Bulma we're back!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh what's up?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry Miss I seem to have lost my capsules..." I politely said to Bulma.

"That's Mrs I'm married and you don't have to be so formal just call me Bulma. Anyway I'll replace your capsules what models are they?" Bulma said with a smile.

"Um...the J-82 Jet model and the C10 Car model" I answered.

"Okay coming right up!" Bulma replied.

Bulma went into the draw and pulled out two capsules and gave them to me.

"Thanks a lot!" I thanked.

"No problem" Bulma said as she waved off as we left the building.

We got outside and threw the J-82 capsule onto the floor. We heard a loud 'POOF' and multi-coloured smoke appeared. Once the smoke had cleared I saw my jet-copter once again, looking brand new.

I wrote 'VIDEL' on the side of it and then me and Gohan jumped in.

I started the engine and I heard the rotors starting to spin loudly.

We took off to Satan City at shocking speeds it seems this is even faster than my old one!

We arrived outside my house within 10 minutes.

We knocked on the door expecting a servant to come to the door but who came was...

WHO IS IT AT THE DOOR?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Sorry for the break and the fact that this chapter is super short. But these past few chapters have been a build up to next chapter which I'm not promising it will be long but I do promise it will be a good one.  



	11. Chapter 10: Gohan Meets Hercule

Chapter 10: Gohan Meets Hercule

"VIDEL?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hercule shouted.

Hercule looked at me with the corner of his eye.

"Nevermind forget I asked. You were with this punk weren't you?!" Hercule shouted as he pointed in my direction.

"I was training with him" Videl replied.

"You know the rule Videl, you can't be with a boy unless he's stronger than me" Hercule ignored.

'Well in that case she's still following the rule' I thought to myself.

"But you're the strongest man in the World so what do you expect me to do?!" Videl shouted back.

"With all due respect sir, she's right honestly she just asked me to train her" I interrupted.

"A punk like you training my daughter! Don't make me laugh" Hercule mocked.

"Dad! He's telling the truth! Gohan is crazy strong! He easily beat me and beat a ce..." Videl started to say but then I realised what she was going to say and shushed her.

"Brat! Is this true?" Hercule said to me.

"Yes" I replied.

"I admit from your muscle mass you look pretty strong for your age however you're still not fit for training my daughter" Hercule said.

"I think he is besides as he's my age it's easy to get on with and fun!" Videl exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" Hercule muttered.

"Oh so that's it you're worried about me getting a boyfriend. Of course I won't I'm not interested in boys in that way!" Videl shouted.

"I'll tell you what. Come in we can't stay out in the cold like this"

We all followed Hercule into the massive modern mansion and into the gigantic living room where a 80 inch TV was playing a bobble head version of the Cell Games. Thank Kami it's a bobble head version otherwise it's plausible that they would recognise me especially Hercule seen as though he was there.

We all sat down on at a dinner table and was fed a feast well for human standards anyways I would easily eat it all myself but decided to be polite and try to eat like a human being.

"Say what's your name boy" Hercule asked.

"Son. Son Gohan" I replied.

"I see. Wait Son Gohan he was a famous martial artist, is there a connection?" Hercule asked.

"Yes he's my Great Grandpa my father named me after him" I answered.

"Ohhh? Who's your father?" Hercule questioned.

"Son Goku" I said in reply with a proud smile on my face.

"So you're the son of that trickster are you? Well that's explains how you beat my daughter, you probably had wires set up all over the place your strength is a lie" Hercule smirked.

"That's ironic coming from you, you're the biggest liar I've seen and neither me or my dad use tricks your just too weak to know how to use chi in fact my dad could beat you with his little finger!" I shouted

"Is that so? Well we'll settle this. Where's your father now? I'll prove that he's weak and who's really the strongest" Hercule stated.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists at the mention of my father in such a way.

"My father is dead..." I said as my head sunk.

"Ha! So the trickster is dead is he? Well instead why don't we have a match? There's no wires to save you in this dojo" Hercule smirked.

We went outside across a massive field of plants and into a separate building with a large square ring for sparring and next to it some punching bags, weights etc. it was just like a gym.

"This is where we'll be fighting. Oh sorry I mean a beating" Hercule stated.

"Yeah you're right it will be a beating on your part" I smirked.

"Um can you two stop? Why do you have to fight?" Videl asked with a worried look on her face.

"Because honey this trickster wants to train you and he'll brainwash you into one too" Hercule said.

"Sorry Videl, I have to do this, I've been waiting for this for too long" I stated.

Me and Hercule stepped into the ring and stood at opposite sides. We both got into our fighting stances mine far surpassing his.

I analysed his stance and spotted so many holes and openings right off the bat he was unable to guard his legs something what's crucial in a fight. Oh well, I don't plan on attacking or harming him though I will humiliate him.

"I'm ready when you are..." I smirked.

Hercule dropped his stance and ran at me he started punching away which I admit was decent for a human but still no match for me as in my eyes he was moving in slow motion.

I vanished behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you done? I'm over here dumbass" I mocked as Hercule was already sweating from punching so much.

"How dare you?!" Hercule shouted.

He continued his attempt of what he calls punching as I effortlessly dodged everything.

"This is boring *yawn*" I mocked once more.

"Is dodging all you can do that explains why your father died, HE WAS A COWARD AND SO ARE YOU" Hercule stated angrily.

I started to clench my fists and rage filled me and I started to decide that I should show him his place at the bottom.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" I screamed.

Narrative POV

Gohan burst out into a fit of rage towards the man known as Hercule Satan, he found it troublesome holding back. He lunged toward Hercule and punched him square in the face that echoed and sent a shockwave that sent him flying across the jumped on top of the man and unleashed a barrage of punches one after the other as Videl watched in horror and couldn't do a thing about it all she could do was watch and listen to the loud thud what sounded after each punch. Gohan couldn't stop himself nor did he want to stop all he could think about was taking out all his built up anger on the man. He then picked the man up and launched him at unimaginable speeds into the air, Gohan disappeared and reappeared above Hercule as he elbowed him in the stomach and got sent crashing down into the ground just as fast, Hercule seemed to endlessly gush out blood from his mouth. Gohan landed on top of him and threw him against the wall once more. Gohan's rage consumed him and he couldn't stop himself from making the transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 he lunged at Hercule at the speed of light and delivered a powerful punch what cracked Hercule's neck so hard the sound of the bones breaking echoed and Videl screamed in horror. Gohan came to his senses and to a realisation he just killed a man, not to mention the father of his good friend...

HERCULE'S DEAD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH GOHAN AND VIDEL?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Well that was this chapter sorry it's been a while there's been a lot going on lately. Someone else actually helped write the Gohan killing Hercule soon but I haven't asked him if he wants to be credited but he'll be reading this and he can let me know if he does and I'll change it.


	12. Chapter 11: A Tear In Friendship

Chapter 11: A Tear In Friendship

Narrative POV

Gohan stood still, looking into the abyss after what he had just done. Videl rushed over to her father and checked his heartbeat which had of course stopped. Videl yelled at the top of her lungs with tears running down her eyes.

Gohan POV

Videl sat there mourning over her father's death and sobbing reminding me of myself when I was in that situation.

Videl turned around and glared at me. She walked slowly over to me with her head hung down. She stopped when she was arrived at me. She thrust her head upwards to reveal tears as she was sniffing. She started punching me repeatedly in the chest and then in the face which I didn't bother to dodge or block as it doesn't hurt anyway.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" she screamed as she continued to punch more.

She sunk down with her knees to the ground when she realised her attacks weren't affecting me at all.

"It's okay Videl" I said while stroking my hand through her hair.

"HOW IS IT?! HOW IS IT OKAY?! MY FATHER'S DEAD! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Videl screamed.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT THAT MAN PUT ME AND MY FAMILY THROUGH!" I shouted.

Videl went wide-eyed from hearing this. I came to a realisation and she did nothing to know she has no idea and she's not part of this so why involve her? I'm an idiot. I should apologise.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself..." I replied.

I remained silent and let her mourn for a few minutes.

Videl looked up at me whilst wiping her eyes from tears.

"You said something about dragonballs right? That's what you used to heal me right? Can't you use them?" Videl sniffled.

"There's a rule with the Dragonballs after they've been used they turn into regular stones, scattered across the World and can't be tracked for a year..." I said.

"So I have to wait a year?" Videl sobbed as she started crying once more.

"Yeah sorry..." I answered.

"Where can I stay? There's nowhere to go without my father nevermind for a year" Videl cried.

"Um...well, how about my place?" I offered.

A/N Sorry about this chapter being so short the reason for it is that this was originally part of chapter 10 but it's become it's own chapter because I need a cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 12: First Night At Gohan's

Chapter 12: First Night At Gohan's

A/N I added two paragraphs to chapter 11 if you want to read them or re-read the chapter since it isn't a long one by any paragraphs are in-between "HOW IS IT?! HOW IS IT OKAY?!" and "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself".

Last Time On The Encounter:

After Gohan's murder of Hercule, Videl was furious at Gohan and asked about the dragonballs and if they could bring Hercule back when she found out she had to wait a year she wasn't exactly happy and didn't have a place to stay until Gohan made Videl an offer...an offer to live at his house!

Videl POV

"What you expect me to live at your house! For a year you expect me to live with my father's murderer! No thanks" I shouted.

"Well where else are you going to stay? I know you have the money to stay in hotels throughout this whole time but for a year it's inconvenient besides you don't have to pay rent with me, all I ask is that you do half of my chores, deal?" Gohan replied calmly.

"...*sigh* fine, I'll humour you" I replied.

We stood around for a while awkwardly.

"WELL ARE WE GOING?!" I shouted.

"I'm waiting for you to pack your stuff just put it all in a few capsules" Gohan answered.

I went up to my room in the main building and packed my bed in a capsule, my clothes and my valuables. I put them in my box of capsules with my vehicles and went back into the dojo to Gohan.

"Well I'm ready we better get off" I said to Gohan.

"Yeah alright" he replied.

We both went outside to an empty plot of land and I threw the capsule with my jet-copter inside down, a pink smoke released from the capsule with a 'poof' sound and as the smoke cleared it unveiled my jet-copter with the word 'VIDEL' wrote on the side.

I got into the pilot seat and closed my door as I gripped onto the pads.

"Are you getting in or what?!" I shouted to Gohan.

"Yeah coming!" he shouted back.

Gohan ran towards the jet-copter and opened it's other door and started to get in.

"No. In the back I don't want to talk to you" I said coldly.

With no qualms Gohan got out and shut the door and went around into the back and got in.

The rotors started moving abruptly and then was moving in a rapid speed. I pulled the pads up slightly to get off the ground and then we were flying across the land at rapid speeds.

"Um. Videl, can you remember the way to my house?" Gohan asked.

"YES! Now shut up I said I don't want to talk to you" I snapped back.

"WATCH OUT!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan took the pads and turned them right at great speeds as I saw we were about to crash into a skyscraper.

"Hm. You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it" I pouted.

"Jeez would a thanks hurt?" Gohan smirked.

I remained in silence and that continued throughout the duration of the flight, it was all an awkward silence throughout the full 4 hour journey.

We landed in front of Gohan's house and Chi-Chi had seen my jet-copter land and was waving at the window.

We got out of the jet-copter and I got my capsule case from out of my pocket. I searched for the capsule that belonged to my jet-copter.

'Ah #22 that's it' I pulled the capsule out of its slot and opened it which caused my jet-copter to return into pink gas which retreated back into its capsule.

I turned around and saw Chi-Chi running out of the house waving with a smile on her face.

"HEY GUYS! WELCOME BACK VIDEL! AND YOU YOUNG MAN! HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T COME BACK IN THREE DAYS?!" Chi Chi shouted though she was still smiling.

Chi-Chi saw us looking gloomy and the smile disappeared from her face and turned into a frown.

"W...What's the matter? What happened?" Chi Chi asked.

We all went inside and sat down on the sofa. We told her about the Cell JR (well the parts I knew about), my father's death and that I would be staying here for a year which she perfectly understood.

A tear formed in Chi-Chi's eye but only out of sympathy for me, not my father.

"Videl are you alright?" Chi Chi asked.

I started sobbing again uncontrollably after remembering Gohan clobbering my dad and seeing that side of Gohan compared to what he normally is.

"I'm sorry Videl, I'll show you up to our spare room" Chi Chi said.

We went upstairs and made a turn to the right and then took a left through a door into an empty room.

"This will be your room, I take it you brought your things in capsules?" Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, thank you Chi Chi" I said smiling.

"Good, unpack your things and have some time to yourself you'll need it and I'll see you tomorrow morning" Chi Chi said.

"Yeah" I replied.

Chi Chi walked out of the room and back downstairs, I closed the door behind her.

I took out my capsule case and took out the capsule with my bed in, I'll do the rest tomorrow but for now it was late and I need rest. I decided to place it in the corner of the room for now until I plan the rest of the room.

A pink smoke cloud filled the entirety of the room for a few seconds until it cleared and my bed was in front of me. I sat down on my new comfortable bed and then sprawled out on it for a well-deserved rest.

As I laid down on my bed, I suddenly heard shouting from what sounded like Chi-Chi scolding Gohan.

'Oh well he deserves it' I thought as I drifted off to sleep for the night, ready for what the next morning had to offer...

HOW WILL VIDEL COPE LIVING AT GOHAN'S?!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Well that's it for this chapter, I know the Hercule's death was extreme but I enjoyed writing it also fun fact if it wasn't for that scene the Cell JR arc wouldn't exist as I needed an excuse to use dragonballs what causes the year for this arc to pass you see so that arc and that scene is entirely plot induced for progress. 


	14. Chapter 13: First Month At Gohan's

Chapter 13: First Month At Gohan's

Last Time On The Encounter:

Videl packed her stuff and she and Gohan flew to Mt Paozu the location of Gohan's house and stayed her first night there and she'll have to endure a whole year with her father's murderer. But is it really all that bad?

Videl POV

It's been a week since I moved in to Gohan's house and honestly it's been terrible. Sure Gohan's mother Chi-Chi, I have alot of respect for and I'm fine with her, Gohan's little brother Goten is cute and innocent. However it's whenever I see HIM that I hate, every time I see him flashbacks to my father's death happen. Sure I've tried to avoid him as much as possible but it's impossible to completely avoid him when we live in the same house. I know he's not necessarily a bad guy in fact he's quite the opposite but just with anger issues...but he killed my father and I can't completely forgive him for that and pretend it didn't happen even if he does come back to life. Which is why I can't help but despise him.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a blue t-shirt and jean shorts, so I could go downstairs for breakfast dreading seeing 'him'.

"Morning Chi-Chi, morning Goten" I said going downstairs.

"Morning Videl" Chi-Chi replied.

"Morning Videl" Goten replied.

There was a pause when 'he' walked into the room.

"Morning Videl, how are you?" 'he' asked.

I shunned him and walked right to the dinner table, I saw him make a frown we haven't properly spoke since 'the incident' happened.

Chi-Chi went up to him probably telling him something like "don't worry about it, she just needs time, that's all".

We all took a seat at the dinner table and was sat in awkward silence until Gohan and Goten started eating they ate like untrained beasts but I wasn't surprised after a week I had gotten used to this. After just looking at them two eating I looked down at my own food and slowly ate it like a normal person.

"Chi-Chi this gammon is amazing!" I shouted still astonished by the woman's cooking skills.

"Thanks sweetie, I try" Chi-Chi replied.

*Nom. Nom. Gulp* "And you succeed this is great!" I said.

Now I see why Gohan and Goten can eat this food so fast it's great! I started eating the food in front of me at a rapid pace almost as fast as that of Gohan and Goten.

I finished eating all my food about a minute after Gohan and Goten while Chi-Chi was eating in a normally leisurely manner which made me feel a little embarassed.

I stretched backwards on to the chair, stretched, patted my stomach before saying I'm stuffed with a loud burp and waiting for Chi-Chi to finish.

"Pardon me" I said going red from embarassment.

"It's fine darling consider this place home" Chi-Chi said.

"Home right" I muttered as I remembered my times at home when everything was fine living with Dad and the paparazzi was my only worry.

Now it's the second week at Gohan's and I'm slowly growing familiar with the place and the mountain.

I went up to Gohan as I had wanting to do this for a while but then this happened.

"Gohan, will you spar with me?" I asked.

Gohan replied with a shocked look on his face probably just because I was talking to him.

"Don't get the wrong idea I haven't forgave you or anything, it's just you said you would train me right?" I intimidated.

"Oh yes of course" he replied shyly.

"Well we better changed into our fighting gis" I said.

"Yeah right" he replied.

We both went inside and upstairs I turned left for my room and he went right for his room. I got out of the clothes I had on and changed into a gi the Son family gave me that was supposedly an old one of Son Goku's interestingly it didn't have a "Goku" mark or anything like that but instead it read "Turtle". I should ask Gohan about that. I got dressed into the gi but realised it wasn't exactly covering much skin around the chest for me as it had no undershirt so I took the top off and put on my red top and then put the gi top back on.

I exited the room and closed the door behind me to see Gohan doing the same.

"I hope you're ready Gohan because I'm taking you down!" I shouted whilst pointing at him.

"I look forward to it" he said with a smile as bright as day plastered onto his face.

Damn him. How dare he act like that after all he's done?!

We both went outside of the building and into a clear plain of grass.

"Hm? I see you're wearing my father's gi how come you're wearing your red top as well?" Gohan asked.

I gritted my teeth and my face went the colour of a tomato.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I screamed.

"Okaay then"

While gripping my chest tightly from embarassment I asked.

"Gohan, how come it says "Turtle" on this gi instead of "Goku"?" I asked.

"You've heard of the Kame-Sennin right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah he was a great martial artist what of him?" I answered.

"Well at the time when he wore that gi Kame-Sennin was his master even when my Dad surpassed Kame-Sennin he wore it for a while after until he trained under someone else and then had a gi with his name "Goku" on it" Gohan replied.

"Your Dad surpassed Kame-Sennin? That's incredible! He's legendary! Is he even still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah you'll probably meet him since you're living here a year" Gohan said.

"Oh really? Cool" I replied.

"Anyway are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

We both bowed and then I charged for him without hesitation. I attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks all missing.

'Damn he's too fast' I thought.

I then took a high knee which I felt scratch the side of his cheek. His face was priceless when he realised I got him a little.

Getting caught up I went in for a high kick only to have my leg caught. I kicked with my other leg but the pushed it away which allowed me to flip out of the hold.

"You're pretty good Videl, better than before you've been doing some secret training haven't you?" Gohan said.

"Yeah I have"

I rushed at him and thrust my arm forward for one powerful strike but he dodged it narrowly and grabbed my arm and hip tossed me to the ground.

"I win Videl. Good fight" Gohan said offering his hand up.

I knocked his hand away and got up walking back to the house.

"We're doing this everyday from now on, got that!" I shouted.

"Yeah I look forward to training with you" Gohan replied.

And we did exactly that 2 more weeks of rigorous training and non-stop sparring and I had still yet to make him break a sweat in a fight with him he's way too good.

A/N That's all I don't really know what to put here other than sorry for the delay, I'm trying to update every Tuesday and Thursday.


	15. Chapter 14: Second Month At Gohan's

Chapter 14: Second Month At Gohan's

Last Time On The Encounter: Videl experienced her first month at Gohan's and despised him yet still asked him to train her as she knew it would only do her good and eventually she would want to take him down for what he had done.

Videl POV

I'm now on my second month at Gohan's and we have been continuing our training I was pushing myself to the limits every day hoping to achieve my goal, the entire reason I even agreed to live here to train and surpass him so I can reach the point where I can defeat him for what he had done.

Another morning like usual I got dressed and then went down for breakfast while going down the stairs witnessing the amazing aroma from Chi-Chi's cooking.

"*yawn* What's for breakfast Chi-Chi?" I asked still sleepy.

"Oh it's your favourite bacon sandwich!" Chi-Chi replied.

She was damn right it was my favourite you can't go wrong with a bacon sandwich no matter what I always fancy a bacon sandwich.

"Sweet thanks Chi-Ch..." I started.

Suddenly I felt a large fist collide with my face knocking me to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK GOHAN?!" I shouted.

"Always keep an eye on your surroundings it's a part of training but sorry" he said seriously but then chuckled at the end.

"Hey Gohan watch what you're doing to the poor girl especially around the dinner table" Chi-Chi said.

"Sorry Mom but she asked me to train her seriously and this is what I'm doing teaching her essential basics" Gohan said.

'Basics he says yeah right I can't just sense presence out of nowhere that was a complete sucker punch!' I thought.

"Yeah Chi-Chi he's right I did ask him to train him with all he's got so I can get stronger (so I can defeat him)" I said.

Gohan smiled but then it turned to a frown all of a sudden as if he knew what I was thinking.

We all sat at the dinner table and ate delicious bacon sandwiches Chi-Chi makes even the most basic meals leagues above what anyone else can do her and training are the two good things about living here.

Once finished at the dinner table I saw Gohan go upstairs and into his room. I needed to get him back. I went upstairs following him and sneakily went into his room not making a sound. I sneaked and punched while his back was turned only to have my fist caught.

"But how?! You were facing the other way there was no way for you to see me or hear me!" I questioned.

"I sensed your presence that's what I want you to achieve" He turned around and smiled.

"B..b..but how do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

"You'll learn but for now get out" he said and threw me out of his room.

I went into my room and sat on the bed.

'Tch. I will get him back for that, the ingrate!' I shouted in my thoughts whilst clenching my fist.

I got up and changed into my gi of Goku's.

I exited my room and went into his.

"GOHAN! I'LL GET YOU BACK. SPAR WITH ME NOW!" I shouted.

I looked and saw him getting changed...completely naked...

A blush immediately shot up on both of our faces turning our faces almost completely red.

There was an awkward silence of us staring at each other for five whole seconds before I slammed the door shut.

"GET CHANGED INTO YOUR GI NOW! THEN WE'LL SPAR!" I shouted still completely red.

I ran into my room and laid out on my bed with my heart beating fast and a blush that refused to leave my face.

The door slowly opened and as I thought it was Gohan we both looked at each other and mildly blushed.

"So...Videl are you ready to spar?" Gohan said.

"Yeah lets go" I muttered.

We both went out to the field and got into our stances.

I attacked blindly at the start not really being able to focus because of the previous event.

"Come on Videl you're better than that I know you are" Gohan said.

'Is he completely unaffected by it? Has this happened before? No he just know how to split off trivial thoughts in battle, if that's the case then I will too!' I thought.

I jumped up with my fist for an uppercut that was unsuccessful he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder, I kicked his arm away and tried a backhand that was easily dodged.

I threw a barrage of kicks and punched that exhausted me despite none landing.

He punched me in the gut and my power was fading as I fell to the floor.

"Videl, that's enough for today you did well" Gohan stated.

"No, it's not enough I can continue" I said whilst standing.

He looked at me with shock plastered on his face and then a smile.

A/N- Sorry this chapter was short I'm kind of on a time limit which is why but the next chapter will be Thursday and hope you enjoy.


	16. Chapter 15: Third Month Of Videl's Stay

Chapter 15: Third Month Of Videl's Stay

Last Time On The Encounter: Videl was on the second month of her stay and sparred with Gohan she lost the match but kept on fighting unfortunately this did get her seriously injured.

Gohan POV:

Videl has stayed for three months now and we've been training every day until she injured herself greatly in our last lesson she refused to give up and kept fighting even with my warning it was stupid but admirable it reminded me of Dad in a way.

I should go and see how Videl is doing with those wounds. I may have to go and get a senzu but I don't know as healing from it herself may make her body a little stronger and more durable.

I went to Videl's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Videl's voice say.

I went through the door to be greeted...not in the best of ways.

"Oh it's you" Videl said coldly.

"Yeah you're damn right it is, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Heh, what do you think? But in seriousness I'm getting better I think I'll be back for next month" Videl said.

"That's great, I think Mom will be bringing some food soon so there's that we'll eat here with you and uh tell me if you need anything and I'll get it right away" I said.

"Gohan..." Videl started.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Thank you" Videl said lightly blushing.

A blush grew on my face and my heart was pounding what was this feeling?

"Um no problem" I said then frantically exited the room.

She certainly is admirable what a wonderful girl and wow is she strong willed.

I went downstairs and was greeted by my mother.

"So how's Videl?" Mom said.

"She's holding up, she said she'll be better by next month" I replied.

"I see that's good" Mom said.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Y'know I wish you would stop being so rough in this 'training' of yours" Mom lectured.

"I know but she really wants to get stronger and I did agree to train her a while back besides it's the least I can do for what I did" I answered back.

"*sigh* I guess so" Mom sighed.

"Mom?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes honey?" she replied.

"Why did you let Videl stay here for a year?" I asked.

"Well Videl is such a nice girl that's had a or happen to her I had to help her that's why...(among other things)" Mom answered but then muttered something else which I couldn't make out.

"I see also what was that you just muttered?" I questioned.

"Oh it's nothing, tell me what do you uh feel about Videl?" My mom asked in a tone that seems suggestive of something.

"Um. What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You know, what do you think about her?" Mom asked in the same tone as before.

"Well you know she's a nice girl ("uh huh" I heard my mom say), I admire her determination ("uh huh, uh huh" my mom said again), she's strong willed ("uh huh, uh huh, uh huh" my mom said again which made me sigh)

and she's a great friend" I answered.

"*sigh* and there it is" my mom sighed.

"There what is?" I asked.

"The 'friend' thing'" Mom said.

"Yeah what about it?" I questioned.

"Haven't you ever considered being more 'intimate' should I say with her" Mom asked.

I spat out my drink and blushed.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I shouted.

"Just like I thought, well good luck son" Mom said leaving the room.

'The hell does she mean by that' I thought.

Narrative POV

Little did they know, Videl was watching from the staircase.

WHAT WILL GOHAN AND VIDEL MAKE OF THIS?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'THE ENCOUNTER'!

A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short I had to write it at school in my break since I have things to do at home so I struggled to get it over 500 luckily I just managed to get it over at least 700 so I kept my schedule, thanks for your support and I hope that you enjoy the story!


	17. Chapter 16: Fourth Month At Gohan

Chapter 16: Fourth Month At Gohan's

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: Videl was not doing too great after her spar with Gohan she suffered damage of multiple broken bones but instead of having a senzu left it as she thought it would help make her stronger. Gohan had an awkward conversation with Chi-Chi...though neither of them realised Videl heard that whole conversation from the staircase.

VIDEL POV

I'm feeling so much better now thanks to Chi-Chi but back then, that conversation with Gohan...was she serious? Me with Gohan? There's no chance that that would ever happen...right? Could that have been the reason she let me live here? So Gohan and I could...not that's not happening..surely.

Well whatever that's not happening anyway. Whatever her motives are it doesn't matter because either way my motives will succeed I will defeat Gohan. I went downstairs to go see Gohan.

"HEY GOHAN!" I shouted.

"Hm? Videl? What do you need?" Gohan asked.

"Sparring! Now!" I shouted.

"Sparring? Are you sure? You only just got better I think you need more rest first" Gohan said.

"Yes, of course I'm sure" I replied.

"Okay okay, I get it but why just spar?" Gohan asked.

"Hm? What do you mean "why just spar?" because I want to get stronger that's why!" I shouted.

"I feel like you're missing what strength is" Gohan said.

"Oh well teach me, wise master" I spat.

"Very well student (he chuckled), strength doesn't just come from sparring, you can spar all you want but you're not getting anywhere without the fundamentals, it's true sparring is good for testing against skilled opponents and becoming more skilled but you need to try say weights for your strength as well and run laps or something to increase speed" Gohan lectured.

"I see, I didn't even realise, sorry for my ignorance" I apologised.

"No worries, well try and up your speed and stamina" Gohan said.

"Okay well how am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Run to the bottom of the mountain and back five times" Gohan smirked.

"WHAT?! Five times!" Videl shouted.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll keep you company" Gohan said.

"Fine whatever lets get going" I said walking out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gohan called.

"Um to do the laps" I answered.

"No you aren't you're not getting off that easy" Gohan said.

"EASY?! Well what else are you gonna give me to do?" I asked.

Gohan went up to his bedroom and came back down wearing a weird looking outfit and with another one in his hands.

"Um, what's that?" I asked.

"This is what you'll wear when doing the laps" Gohan said.

"Hell no! I'm not wearing that what's so special about it anyway?" I asked.

"Put it on and you'll see" Gohan answered.

"Why should I put on such a ridiculous outfit? It's so bulky" I moaned.

"*Sigh* Just put it on" Gohan sighed.

"Hm. Fine" I muttered.

I just put it on over my current clothes and as soon as I put it on I sunk to my knees.

"The hell is this?! I feel so heavy" I said.

"Weighted clothing. Your set weighs 20KG for the top, 20KG for the trousers, 10 KG for the boots and 5KG for the gloves" Gohan answered.

"That's 55KG how are you casually walking around in one!" I shouted.

"Oh mine is much heavier than that, weighted clothes boost every part of your physical capabilities and if you can learn to walk around casually in one like me then you'll be much stronger" Gohan said.

"I see, Gohan just how much does your set weigh?" I asked.

"I think it's better if you didn't know that honestly" Gohan vaguely said.

So he thinks that if he tells me just how much he has on I'll give up huh.

"Well lets get going" Gohan said.

Gohan took off at a rapid pace already half way down the mountain.

Meanwhile I'm still trying to stand.

'How the hell does he do that in a suit like this?' I thought.

Gohan arrived back.

"Well are you coming or what?" Gohan asked.

I tried standing again but to no avail as the suit just pulled me back down.

"I can't stand up" I frowned.

"Come on Videl I know you can do it I've seen your strength use the anger you attack me with that power will let you stand up in that" Gohan said.

"Gohan..." I said.

"Yeah I noticed, don't worry about it you have every reason to be angry at me for what I did, I'm sorry Videl" Gohan said.

"Damn right I do" I said.

"Now use that power!" Gohan shouted.

"YEAH!" I shouted back.

I made another attempt to stand and managed to start kneeling before I fell back onto two knees. I tried again and got into a kneeling position then I pushed myself with all the force in my arm and I managed to stand up. I started taking miniature steps while wavering like a baby on their first try at walking.

"Come on Videl you can do it just try harder" Gohan shouted.

"I'm trying my best!" I shouted back.

"Hm. Alright then. I have an idea since you're so angry at me you'll probably go faster when chasing me just like you go faster in a life or death situation" Gohan said.

"Alright then" I replied.

"READY SET GO!" Gohan shouted.

I ran after him and he was right I was going at the pace of my normal walking pace granted it's not mastered but it's a start.

We ran up and down the hill repeatedly and of course he finished first.

"How the hell are you so damn fast? *pant* *pant*" I asked.

"Practiced" Gohan smirked.

"Haha figured" I laughed.

"I will surpass you one day" I challenged.

"Haha I look forward to seeing it" he replied.

A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter and sorry I missed Tuesday. Earlier I was thinking back on how this became a thing and it was actually an English assignment to write a short story about an encounter called The Encounter and it was quite different from this though the first chapter (I'm not talking about Gohan And Videl's Life although this is a reboot of it) was very similar. After the assignment I enjoyed it so I wrote a fuller version which was different in some ways from the first and was 12 chapters long however I lost the notebook. That was almost two years ago. After my friend wrote a fanfiction I decided to get back into writing and then I made this a version with the same core but deviated from the second in a lot of ways with the only similarity being the first two chapters.


	18. Chapter 17: Fifth Month At Gohan's

Chapter 17: Fifth Month At Gohan's

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: Gohan said Videl should move on from training by just sparring and decided that she should work on other attributes and so she worked on her speed and stamina by running up and down the mountain five times but not in any normal gear...in weighted clothing! This proved to be a challenge for Videl to even stand in however with her hatred for Gohan she managed to stand and tried running with it what was normal walking pace but it was progress and they got the laps done.

VIDEL POV

I can't believe it's already been five months since I moved here...time flies huh? Honestly I've hated being around him so much but really I have been enjoying his training. He's a prick but he sure is a great trainer.

Speaking of training, I wonder what's next in this new training regimen? Well I'm about ready for some training, I should ask.

"GOHAAAAANNN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

A sleepy Gohan stumbled into my room.

"What is it Videl? It's 6am I'm tired you know *yawn*" Gohan said sleepily.

"I'm ready for some training , what's next?" I said optimistically.

"Training? Why training at this time? *yawn*" Gohan yawned.

"Because I said so" I answered.

"Fine but because of this I'm not going easy on you" Gohan said.

"Easy on me? You mean we're sparring again?" I asked.

"No just in terms of your weights" Gohan answered.

"Weights...really?" I asked astonished by something so basic from him.

"Yes weights may be simplistic but they're effective and don't worry you won't be lifting any normal weights" Gohan said.

"What do you mean no normal weights? Like weird shape?" I asked.

"No just a LOT heavier than normal" Gohan answered.

"Oh makes sense" I answered.

"Follow me" Gohan said.

"Okaay" I said.

We went downstairs and into the cellar.

"It's dark" I said as I couldn't see a thing.

"Right, I'll go get a lamp" Gohan said.

Gohan went upstairs as I heard his footsteps creak above me.

"AAAAAAHHH" I yelped.

"Ow I tripped over something" I moaned.

"VIDEL! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard Gohan shout.

Gohan rushed downstairs and picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs.

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave training for another day?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine it's just a graze" I replied.

"Just a graze?" Gohan said in a questioned tone.

Gohan looked at my ankle and his eyes widened.

"JUST A GRAZE?! Videl that's swollen!"he shouted.

"It's fine, why do you care anyway?" I spat.

"Because I care about what happens to you Videl! I'd be sad if something would happen to you" Gohan sulked.

My eyes widened when he said that.

"Now I'll go get that lamp" Gohan said.

'Why am I suprised? Of course he does. He always has. What happens to my Dad was an accident and I hate him for it. But that doesn't mean he hates me I see now that's why he is like he is with that smile, it's not him being cocky, it's his kindness' I thought.

Gohan came back down with that lamp and placed it down in the cellar and turned on the switch making light in the room.

I could finally see. It was still a bland room with unpainted walls that hasn't had much care put into it. But there was a lot of training equipment, weighted clothes, spare gis, weights and weight benches.

"Well this is the training room we mostly go outside but sometimes we go here to train when we're not sparring" Gohan said.

"You and your father didn't really bother with decorating did you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Haha no my father especially doesn't care for appearance if it gets the job done" Gohan laughed.

Gohan went to the rack of weights and picked two out.

"These should do the trick they're the lightest we have since they're designed for Mom but you'll see they will still prove a challenge" Gohan said.

Gohan passed the weights to me.

I lifted them repeatedly.

"These aren't so bad" I said.

"Yeah as you are now but how about in weighted clothes?" Gohan said.

"WHAT?! In weighted clothes! But that's ridiculous! They're heavy as is!" I shouted.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy for waking me up" Gohan smirked.

'WHY THAT LITTLE' I thought.

"Well put these on they're 5KG heavier than the other set" Gohan said passing me weighted clothes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Even heavier!" I shouted.

"Yep now shut up and do it" Gohan said.

I put the weighted clothing on and got onto the bench with the weights.

I tried lifting them with great difficulty and barely managed to do it.

"See, I did it!" I shouted to Gohan.

"No you haven't I want 50 reps, now I'll go take a nap wake me when you're done" Gohan smirked.

Gohan went upstairs to take a nap.

'50 Reps is he serious? *Sigh* I better get started' I thought to myself.

...1...2...3...*pant pant*.

I dropped the weights.

I can't go any further!

No I can do this! Take 2!

1...2...3...4...5 *pant pant*

See! I improved I'll be at 50 in no time.

5 Hours Later 11AM

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30*pant*...31...32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39...40...41...42...43...44...45...46...47...48...49...50

I DID IT!

I ran upstairs to Gohan.

I went into his bedroom.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! WAKE UP!" I shouted repeatedly while nudging him.

I went to punch him but he caught my fist. No way he's asleep! I heard snoring. No way has he trained himself to be alert that much!

IN GOHAN'S MIND

"DODGE!" Piccolo shouted.

Gohan caught his fist.

"No I said dodge brat!" Piccolo shouted.

Piccolo kicked Gohan in the face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGEEEEEEEEEE!" Piccolo shouted.

A/N I had to make a TFS reference

BACK TO VIDEL

I went to his ear.

"WAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted.

"I'm dodging, I'm dodging!" Gohan shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Videl what is it?" Gohan asked.

"I DID IT! I DID 50 REPS!" I shouted.

"You actually did it..." Gohan said.

"What didn't you think I could?" I suspiciously said.

"No no I knew you could hehe" Gohan said.

He totally didn't think I could...

"Well show me then" Gohan said.

"You mean..." I started.

"Yep do it again with me watching to make sure you can do it" Gohan said.

"Agaaaaaaiiinnn"

"Yep"

"Auuuuuughhhhhhh"

A/N Well that's it for this chapter poor Videl. If anyone wanted to know the weight was 60KG and the clothes were 60 KG total aswell. Man that girl is strong.


	19. Chapter 18: Sixth Month Of Videl's Stay

Chapter 18: Sixth Month Of Videl's Stay

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: Gohan had Videl move further in training for strength by having her lift 50 reps of 60KG! But that's not all she had to do that while wearing another 60KG of weighted clothing! After hours she finally had done it but since Gohan was asleep she had to do it again!

Gohan POV

It's been 6 months now since Videl came to live here and we've been training most of them days and I'm not sure if she's noticed but she has become considerably stronger probably three times what she was before if I had to estimate her power level it would probably be around ninety which is damn good for a human and she does have talent she could become a real warrior like Krillin or Tien if she trains hard enough in the right way.

I went downstairs to my mom and little brother for breakfast.

"Hm. Where's Videl?" I asked.

"Oh she's still in bed it's probably for the best after all I need to get everything planned for her Birthday tomorrow" Mom answered.

It's Videl's birthday tomorrow?! Oh shit I haven't got her anything!

"What's with that look?" Mom asked.

"I haven't gotten anything for her Birthday, where's my money?" I asked in a hurry.

I had gotten 43,952 zeni from helping Bulma with her work on a new jet model (that just so happens to be Videl's) last year she gave it me for all my help and I haven't touched the money honestly never had a reason to but now is as good a time as ever.

"Just in the cupboard middle shelf in the jar" Mom answered.

"Okay got ya thanks Mom, I'm going out!" I said running out of the door which my mom only replied with a smile.

I flew off into West City into a massive shopping centre as I knew there had to be a few shops there.

Should I go into a jewellery shop? That's what girls like right? But then again Videl isn't exactly what I would call your average girl so maybe not.

Well she does seem keen on getting stronger so maybe training equipment? But what training equipment is there that we don't have a better version of at home?

Damn! I can't think of what to get her!

Maybe we should spar and I throw the fight? She would like that. No that would hinder her training if she thought she was stronger than me.

Girls are so damn complicated like what can I get a rich girl who has everything?

Maybe I should make her a custom gi she probably ain't keen on wearing the same one as me yeah that's it a custom gi!

But first I need the machinery for it like a sewing machine and materials.

Actually what colour to make it? Well I'll ask her three favourite colours. I pick out my phone from out of my pocket and dialed in her number.

"Hello Gohan?" Videl said through the phone.

"Hey I just wanted to ask you something" I said to the point.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"Well what are your top three colours? *hehe*" I asked.

"You called over something like this?! Fine, I'll humour you my favourite is white, second black and third purple" Videl answered.

"Well actually white and black are tones not colours" I said smirking.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted as she hung up.

Well that's my answer they will be the colours of her gi.

I went into the sewing shop and bought a sewing machine, black fabric, white fabric and purple fabric as well as thread of the same colours which cost me 43,659 zeni, I then went into a card shop and picked up a card that cost me 293 yen.

Then I realised that was all my money...gone down the drain...welp.

I flew over to Capsule Corp to keep my equipment I bought there away from Videl's awareness.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bulma! It's me Gohan!" I shouted.

The blue haired woman opened the door to greet me.

"Hey Gohan, it's been a while, what do I owe the pleasure?" Bulma greeted.

"Well I was hoping you could keep these with you until later, I'll be back tonight to work on it" I said.

"Okay what's it for?" Bulma asked.

"Videl's Birthday, it's tomorrow" I answered.

"You're giving her a sewing for her Birthday?" Bulma questioned.

"No no I'm going to make her a custom gi out of it" I said.

"Oh I see I'll keep it safe for you until later on" Bulma said.

"Alright I'll be on my way back see ya later" I said as I flew off the balcony.

I flew back to my house and went inside.

"I'm home!" I shouted to signify my presence.

"Welcome back" my mom said.

"Where were you anyway?" Videl said.

"Oh Bulma asked me to get some groceries *grin*" I said with the famous Son grin.

"Okay well are we doing any training?" Videl asked.

"Nah. Why should we? It's your Birthday tomorrow we should chill out unless you want to go anywhere?" I said.

"No I'm fine but can we play on some games?" Videl asked.

"Sure what game do you want to play?" I answered as honestly I loved playing games.

"Hmmmm. How about a classic? Super Smash Bros Brawl and once we get knocked out of the map you lose and if you hit a player who has already been knocked out for points that's a disqualification" Videl said.

Everyone in the household uproared as we all wanted to play the game as admittedly the classic was a favourite for all of us.

We went into the game room and turned on the wii which honestly had just been collecting dust for a while because of the consoles that are superior to it in every way though we had to visit a classic every now and then.

We inserted the disk into the wii and waited for the game's icon to show on the hub. Once appeared we used the motion controls and clicked on the icon.

After about a minute of buffering (which made us realise it's inferiority to current consoles) the play button appeared which we clicked launching us into the game.

We went on 4 player mode for me, Videl, Goten and Mom and picked out characters.

"I'm being Captain Falcon I said as I chose his character.

"That's a cheat and you know it! I guess I'll have to go with Ganondorf" Videl said.

"And I'm the cheat?!" I shouted (A/N If you don't know Captain Falcon and Ganondorf are known to be overpowered in Smash Bros).

"I'll be Marth!" Mom shouted as the most competitive out of all of us.

"I'll be Lucario!" Goten shouted.

(A/N All the characters they selected are my mains (Lucario then Marth then Ganondorf then Captain Falcon))

With all of our characters selected we was ready to play choosing the good old Battlefield as our stage.

The fight started and Videl immediately went after me as she was about to hit her charged attack I jumped up to the top stage to where my mom and Goten were.

Me and Goten teamed up together on Mom who tried to fight back to no avail as we were attacking from both sides we were winning though Goten had gotten to 66% though I was at 25% as I was at her back and was only occasionally hit. A pickup came above us and we all jumped to get it everyone attacked it and Mom just barely got the pickup and used Marth's Force Slash which Videl avoided as she retreated to the bottom floor, it barely scratched Goten but still knocked him to 95% and it hit me quite hard knocking me to 80% but as Mom finished the attack me and Goten attacked her, knocking her out of the ring and causing her to lose.

"Damn it! I'll win you both next time!" Mom shouted taking the game a little seriously.

"Yeah we make a good team Gohan!" Goten shouted.

"Yeah we do Goten, but that ends now" I smirked.

I knocked Goten out of the ring with a charged attack which got him to 120% easily knocking him out of the ring but he just managed to get back in. Before he could do anything I knocked him again which he attempted to come back in but to no avail as he fell to the bottom when just inches away of getting back into the ring.

"That was a cheap shot Gohan!" Goten pouted.

"Well Gohan now it's just me and you" Videl said.

She was still safely at 0% whereas I was at 80% it's not looking good. We charged up to each other and engaged in a brawl which knocked me to 110% and her to 35%.

'Not good if I take one more hit she'll win I guess I'll have to strategise' I thought.

I jumped up to the next floor and stood in front of my Mom's respawn block as Videl followed me up.

As expected Videl tried ramming into me and just as her attack was about to hit me I went to the lower block causing Videl to hit my Mom which made me the winner as Videl was disqualified.

"I win Miss Second Place" I said teasingly (A/N 'Miss Second Place' is a reference to the manga/anime 'Special A' which is great).

"Shut up stop calling me that! Besides if you hadn't tricked me I would have won!" Videl shouted.

"True but the fact of the matter is I did trick you" I smirked.

"Hm" Videl pouted.

Everyone went to bed for the night and as I saw everyone was asleep I went to Capsule Corp to work on the gi.

I knocked on the door.

"Bulma! Are you awake!" I shouted.

Bulma opened the door looking quite sleepy.

"Hey Gohan *yawn*" Bulma yawned.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" I apologised.

"No I've been working on something and haven't slept in a while" Bulma said.

"Well I've just come to make the gi for Videl" I said.

"Yeah sure it's set up in your lab" Bulma said.

"Okay thanks" I said.

I have my own lab at Capsule Corp from all the times I've helped work in projects here.

I got the white thread out and placed it in the sewing machine and wired it like a N through then put the thread through the needle with precision and I put the white fabric under the needle then pressed on the pedal with adequate control as I shifted around the fabric and made an outline of a gi on the front and back to cut through which was about Videl's size. I cut around the outline and finished the shirt of the gi.

The shirt was white and shaped similar to my own gi but with a skirt-like shape at the end (A/N Like Goku's Whis Gi but obviously Goku hasn't trained with Whis at this point so Gohan wouldn't know that) I let her have homage to her father and spelled Satan on the front and back of her top.

I undid the N shaped cast from the needle and took the white thread out and replaced it with the black thread making the N shape and casting it through the needle.

Actually Videl is using weighted clothes now for her training so should I make it weighted? But she will want to wear it in for fights when she has to go all out. Maybe Bulma can help me with that.

"Bulma is there a way to shift the weight of clothing at any time? Since Videl is using weighted clothing in her training right now" I asked.

"Oh you're training her?" Bulma questioned.

"Yeah but is there a way?" I asked.

"Yeah that's certainly possible if I use the core of the gravity machine I think I can convert the gravity into kilos to make only the clothes gain weight" Bulma replied.

"Sweet how long will take?" I asked.

"I don't know about six hours give or take" Bulma answered.

"That's great thanks a lot" I said.

"No problem Gohan you know you're welcome to make requests here for all you've done for us" Bulma said.

"Yeah well I better get back to work on the outfit" I said as I went back into my lab.

I began progress on the undershirt as I used the black fabric to cut out the shape of a short sleeved t-shirt for the gi which cut just on the shoulder, I sewed it on both sides and then cut around the thread to make it into a shirt.

The undershirt was just like mine but instead of blue it was black.

I then started to make the trousers out of the black fabric and thread.

The trousers were also just like mine more or less except they cut just short of the end of her legs for movement purposes and they were black. I sneaked in my logo on her left thigh as her teacher I've got to have some homage right?

I then switched the black fabric to the purple fabric to begin making her wristbands which didn't take too long due to their small size.

I continued using the purple fabric to make the belt.

The belt ended up being thicker than what I have. The gi was looking pretty good so far all that's left is the boots. Which I don't have anything for boots so I'll have to use some Turtle Hermit boots as a base and paint them carefully purple, black and white.

I used a spare pair of Yamcha's as his room wasn't far and painted them and with that the gi was complete.

(A/N The design is like a cross of the Turtle Hermit and Whis gi and the kanji on the front and back of the top together means Satan and the kanji on her trousers is pronounced Han from Gohan and it means meal or fried rice)  
(A/N The design is like a cross of the Turtle Hermit and Whis gi and the kanji on the front and back of the top together means Satan and the kanji on her trousers is pronounced Han from Gohan and it means meal or fried rice).

I better check how Bulma is doing on the device.

"Hey, Bulma how is that weight device going?" I asked.

"Good I'm almost finished now" Bulma answered.

"What? Almost finished?! But I thought you said six hours!" I shouted in awe.

"Gohan it has been six hours" Bulma said.

'What it's been six hours?! Already that can't be true!' I thought.

I looked at my watch and she was right indeed it had been six hours and the time was now 6:30 am meaning I had been here for 8 hours...everyone will be getting up soon for Videl's Birthday, I'm not getting any sleep am I?

"Annnnnddd finished" Bulma said as she handed me a watch like device.

"Attach the watch to the middle of the gi so the belt and it will pick up any fabric in a close radius and increase it's weight which means it will work for the gloves and boots to, this dial on the left side lets you choose which part of clothing to increase it's weight it does this from knowing the north, south, east and west areas and the dial on the right chooses the weight itself like the gravity chamber though it does have it's limits which is 10000KG a piece so 10 tons a piece hopefully that will give even you decent training considering the amount of layers you wear and don't worry I'll get working on two more for you and Vegeta soon" Bulma said.

"Right thanks Bulma" I said as I started to take off.

"Actually Bulma, you don't happen to have some packaging do you" I asked.

"You're in Capsule Corp of course we do" Bulma replied.

"Thanks" I said.

Bulma passed me quite a fancy box with a clothing outline to place the clothing in and another small box in a square space next to it where I could place the weight device in. I placed her gi in the clothing space and her weight device in the box.

"That should do the trick right" said Bulma.

"Yeah thanks for all your help" I replied.

"No problem feel free to come down any time" Bulma said as I took off home.

It was now 6:40am I better get back quick.

I arrived home for 6:42am and got out some wrapping paper from the cupboard and some tags. Using my speed I quickly wrapped up the box and placed a tag writing:

"To Videl (Miss Second Place):

This is for your training, keep training hard like you have been and I'll accompany you with that being said Happy Birthday! Have a good one!

From Mr. Gohan

That will do. I stuck the tag on the box. Then wrote on the card something kinda similar to on the tag out of laziness:

To Videl (Miss Second Place):

I hope you enjoy your present I worked hard on it! Happy Birthday! Have a good one! You're a great friend and student, your progress is outstanding! Thank you,

Mr. Gohan

I put the card in the envelope and sealed it with my tongue. I then went upstairs in hopes of getting at least an hour sleep.

I woke up at 7:45 so just a little less than I was hoping for. Me, Videl, Goten and Mom all went downstairs with Videl quite eager but also seeming quite nervous.

"What's wrong Videl?" I asked.

"Well it's just this will be my first birthday where my father isn't around he'd always use to cancel his trips for my birthday" Videl said.

"I see, it'll be fine he'll be back in just another six more months everything will be normal again" I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but after all this can it really be normal again?" Videl said.

"Sure it can if you want with the dragonballs we get two wishes with the other we can erase your memories" I said.

"No! Don't do that, I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget all this hard work I've put through! The strength I attained" Videl said.

"That's the spirit now lets go and enjoy your birthday" I said.

"Yeah!" Videl said in high spirits as we took off downstairs.

We sat down in the middle of the carpet as Goten gave Videl her present from him.

"Here you are, enjoy it's a..." Goten started before I covered his mouth which made Videl chuckle.

Videl tore open her present to find a large box of Thornton's chocolates greet her which she immediately opened the box and had one.

"Thanks Goten" Videl thanked.

My mom passed Videl a black box.

Videl carefully opened it as the box looked expensive in it's own right to find a necklace that had a dragon looking like shenron on.

"It represents your father's return and we often use the dragonballs to revive our friends making it represent your name life giving" (A/N Videl's name is a variant of Vidal which means life giving in Latin and Spanish but it mostly comes from) Mom said.

"Thanks a lot Chi-Chi it's great" Videl said with a large smile as she put the necklace on.

I passed her my card.

"Don't worry that's not all it's just you've got that before your present" I said.

Videl tore open the envelope and read it out aloud.

"To Videl (Miss Second Place)" Videl started then glared at me.

"I hope you enjoy your present I worked hard on it! Happy Birthday! Have a good one! You're a great friend and student, your progress is outstanding! Thank you" Videl continued making me blush a little and her to chuckle from looking at me.

"From Mr. Gohan" Videl read.

"What's with the Mr. Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Well I am your teacher" (A/N And my need of DBZA references) I answered.

"I guess" Videl said.

Here is your present I said passing her the large box.

Videl opened the flap on the tag and read it aloud.

"To Videl (Miss Second Place) This is for your training, keep training hard like you have been and I'll accompany you with that being said Happy Birthday! Have a good one! From Mr. Gohan" Videl read making her blush.

"For my training ehhh. I'm intrigued" Videl said ripping open her wrapping paper to find the large box.

She carefully opened the box to find her gi as she stared in awe.

"This is great! You took this to get custom made for me?!" Videl shouted.

"No, I bought the equipment and made it myself, I was out all night" I answered.

"So that's why you weren't in your room, thank you it means a lot" Videl said as a tear ran down her eyes seeing the 'Satan' kanji.

"My pleasure" I said.

Videl noticed the small box next to it.

"Oh what's this?" Videl asked.

"Open it and find out" I answered.

Videl opened the box.

"A watch?" Videl questioned.

"It's a weight device attach that to the belt on your gi and you can make it into weighted clothes for your training me and Bulma made it, as to how it works well it picks up fabric and..." I started.

"You don't have to say how it's made just how to use it" Videl chuckled.

"Oh right yeah haha, well this dial on the left side lets you choose which part of clothing to increase it's weight" I said pointing to the dial.

"Yeah" Videl nodded.

"And this dial on the right chooses the weight itself though it does have it's limits which is 10000KG a piece so 10 tons a piece which as I think you know is more then enough" I said pointing to the dial.

"Whoa 10 tons huh that's amazing" Videl said in astonishment.

"Well are you going to try it on" I said.

"Most certainly" Videl said running up to the room with the box in hand.

Five minutes past and Videl came out of the room wearing the gi and necklace.

"Well, how do I look?" Videl asked.

"*stare* a..amazing! You look great!" I shouted.

Videl blushed.

"Really? Thanks..." Videl said.

"Well are we going out?" I asked.

"Going out?" Videl questioned.

"Yeah you usually go out for birthdays do you not?" I said.

"Well no because of all the paparazzi most of my comfort was at home" Videl said.

"Oh. I see, that makes sense" I said.

"Do you want to go out anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go to Nando's!" Videl said in excitement.

"Sure" I said.

We both went downstairs to tell Mom and Goten.

"Mom can we go to Nando's for Videl's birthday?" I asked.

"Sure we can" Mom answered.

We all went to Nando's in Videl's jet copter.

We took a table in the corner.

"Mom what do you and Goten want?" I asked my mom.

"Chicken breast fillet please cooked in hot please with mash please" Mom answered.

"What about you Goten?" I asked Goten.

"Chicken fillets and chips please!" Goten shouted.

"Okay, lets go Videl" I said.

"Yeah" Videl said.

Me and Videl went to order while Mom stayed with Goten.

10 minutes passed and we got to the front of the cue.

"Hey could we have four refillable drinks please" we said in unison.

"Yeah, anything else" the man said.

"Yeah could I have a double chicken breast burger cooked in medium please!" We both said in unison.

"So is that one for each of you?" The man asked.

"Yes" we said in embarrassment.

"Okay is that it?" The man asked.

"No can we get two chicken breast meals, one in medium and with mash and one in plain and with chips and that's it thank you" I said.

"That's fine, what's your table number?" The man asked.

"15" Videl replied.

"It will be brought to you shortly" the man said as he gave us four glasses for our drinks.

We went to the drink machine and filled all four glasses with pepsi and then I grabbed some hot sauce to use as a dip on the way back to our table.

We placed the drinks and sauce down on our table and sat down while having a few sips of our drinks.

Five Minutes Later

The waiter arrived at our table with mine and Videl's meals and went back to the counter probably to get my Mom's and Goten's.

Me and Videl tucked in immediately though I tried slowing down to not make a scene in the middle of the restaurant. My Mom's and Goten's arrived and unlike me Goten decided not to slow down at all causing all eyes in our direction but luckily he had already finished by the time it got bad. Me and Videl soon followed his finish and then Mom came last.

"That was great" Videl and me said whilst exiting the building.

We took Videl's jetcopter back and went to bed and called it a day.

Videl POV

I laid down in my bed quite deep in thought.

'I'm not even sure of my own motives anymore I had been thinking it was to defeat Gohan and it most certainly was but after today after he's done all this just for me...do I...do I really want that?'

A/N Well this is now the longest chapter by 1,400 words! With a total of 4,210 (Not including the A/Ns if we do include them it's 4,317) the previous one was chapter 5 with 2,857. Sorry I was two days late with this one it just took me a while because of the chapter's length and making the photos of the gi and Videl wearing the gi (that's on the Wattpad version) but in exchange it's over four times longer than usual, I'd say it's a fair trade. It's funny I'm writing a chapter about Videl's birthday now when it's my birthday tomorrow I didn't even think of that while writing it.


	20. Gohan and Videl's Life's Return

Gohan And Videl's Life's Return!

Now after being asked to return Gohan And Videl's Life I put up a poll with the following:

Which do you prefer: Gohan and Videl's Life or The Encounter? If you choose The Encounter: There will be two or three chapters of 'The Encounter' a week. If you choose Gohan And Videl's Life: There will be two chapters of Gohan And Videl's Life a week except for one where The Encounter will have one chapter and Gohan and Videl's Life will have one. If you choose "I like them equally": It will be one chapter of The Encounter a week and one chapter of Gohan and Videl's Life a week. If you choose "The Encounter but it would be nice to see more of Gohan and Videl's Life": Two chapters a week of The Encounter except every two weeks one chapter of 'The Encounter' and one of Gohan and Videl's Life. Since The Encounter is a reboot of Gohan and Videl's Life just consider Gohan and Videl's Life an AU to The Encounter.

The winning option of this poll was The Encounter but it would be nice to see more of GAVL so what will happen now is Gohan And Videl's Life will release every Tuesday and The Encounter will release every Thursday if I'm honest with you I didn't want to return it but I will. I'm not sure what to do with it since it is the same as The Encounter essentially well I'll figure it out and remember consider whichever you want as the main timeline no non-canon and canon the main comes from The Encounter for me.


	21. Chapter 19: Seventh Month At Gohan's

Chapter 19: Seventh Month At Gohan's

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: It was Videl's Birthday and Gohan was struggling to find a present but he decided on making her a custom gi after hours of effort he succeeded and Videl was pleased with her present.

Videl POV

It's been seven months since I moved to Gohan's now and I've been training rigorously the whole time and I'm not gonna lie it's been fun training and playing smash bros...but I still haven't forgotten why I'm here. I still want to defeat him, I know I do...right?

I got out of my bed quickly eager to train I quickly put on my gi and looked in the mirror with pride in my gi and myself of how I've progressed I'm no longer the weak little girl that I was when I first met him at least I've got that to thank him for and this gi of course.

I rushed into Gohan's room but he wasn't there, is he out of bed already? That's unlike him. I ran downstairs to find him but he wasn't there either I ran out of the outside door to see a few blurs and shock waves in the air moving at godly speeds it seemed and then it slowly came to a stop and I saw Gohan just below there standing on the ground and his hair seemed to flow down and most of his hair was black but a spot of gold particles were still there until they too turned black.

"Gohan?! What was that? Was that you?" I shouted.

"Hehe." Gohan simply sounded.

"I take that as a yes. How did you get that strong?!" I shouted.

"I trained" Gohan replied.

"Heh, way to state the obvious, Gohan can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer" Gohan answered.

"Is there really any chance I'll surpass you?" I asked.

"*sigh* So it's come to this huh, the truth is I don't know, I know you have potential I have an eye for talent but I can't tell you just how much you have, I'm this strong not only because I trained but for a need, a rage, to protect the people I cared since I was four I've been thrown into fights that aren't a 'it's okay if you lose' but I've always had to win no loss about it, that is why I'm strong" Gohan said.

"Gohan..." I started saying.

"It's fine, I don't want sympathy I just want you to understand who I am but I know I can't do that...not yet, I'm sorry" Gohan said.

"You gave a similar answer about that transformation, is it linked?" I asked.

"Yeah that's certainly part of it, eventually I want to tell you who I am, who my family are and the dangers of me" Gohan said.

"The dangers of you? What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"You already know that my anger is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on who angers me, after all it's what happened to your father, and that causes deaths when that happens, I'm not myself, I'm angry and cocky of the strength I have, I'm an unstable person, it's why, it's why...I don' let people close to me, I push them away since the'll be hurt the same recommendation goes for you too Videl once we get your father back" Gohan said.

'Is that true me? Will me and Gohan distance ourselves once my father is back, I should be glad but what I'm feeling more then anything is...is a sense of loss'.

"Well I see you're in your gi, I assume you're here to train not listen to my sob story" Gohan said.

"Y..Yeah I am, what's next?" I said kind of reluctant to train now.

"Well it's no real physical training but you'll be learning to be a fighter you have to be smart well at least in fighting as my Dad wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the box but when it came to fighting he always knew how to win, where to attack and he could always analyse his opponent's movements and learn from them, he was a true fighter to the core, my mother had always forced studying on me to make me smart and my Dad forced fighting on me which kind of taught me that but even after all of that, I'm not the smart fighter my father was" Gohan said.

"I see that makes sense so we're basically going to study?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess but all of what we do will be related to fighting as that's our goal" Gohan said.

"Well I'll give it all I've got!" I shouted.

"I always expect you to by the way have you got weights turned on in them clothes?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah of course the set is 40KG altogether" I said.

"Good but turn it to 70KG always go up never down you'll slow down progress doing that after all" Gohan said.

"Right" I said.

I turned the set up to 70KG and instantly felt the increased weight as it forced me to kneel.

"Come on Videl you can do that I know you can" Gohan said.

"Damn right I can!" I shouted.

I started walking, slowly...but surely.

About five minutes later we arrived in Gohan's room to 'study'.

Gohan pulled out some Science textbooks.

"So it really is just revision!" I lashed.

"We're looking at the vital points in the human body so you know where to attack" Gohan said.

"Call it whatever you want" I said as I took a seat on his bed.

"Well don't open your textbook yet first I have something I want you to do" Gohan stated.

"And what's that?" I said.

"Can you name as many vital points in the human body as you know?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah I've got one" I smirked.

"And what's that?" Gohan asked.

I went up to him and went for a powerful knee in his...um...middle area.

"Why? Why did she knee me in the dick?!" Gohan moaned in a squeaky voice. (A/N I had to put a TFS reference in now Vegeta has been kicked in the dick.

Goku's been punched in the dick.

And now Gohan's took a knee to the dick...)

Gohan POV

Damn my ki was lowered to that of a normal human's like that one farmer with a shotgun. Dad, Vegeta I feel like I understand your pain now.

Videl POV

"Well was that a right answer?" I asked.

"My dick is certainly a weak spot yes, I'm going to bed now" Gohan squealed.

A/N That's it for this chapter I hope you enjyed it and R.I.P Gohan he has joined his father being kneed in the dick full force while he was at a normal human's level by someone at superhuman strength...

Well now because of school the schedule will change from Tuesday's and Thursday's to Mondays and Thursdays and every now and then GAVL will get a chapter every three weeks.


	22. Chapter 20: Eighth Month At Gohan's

Chapter 20: Eighth Month At Gohan's

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: Gohan had tried to train Videl by making her...study. Unfortunately for him it was unsuccessful and got him a kick in the dick. After that he kind of gave up in this style of training.

VIDEL POV

It's been eight months now since I moved in to Gohan's house and I've continued my training as per usual and I've gotten over 30 times stronger than what I was before I came here! Gohan's training really is something huh.

I wonder what's next in Gohan's training? He does tend to mix things up quite a bit in what we're training. As I went downstairs still in my pyjamas I heard a loud voice shout.

"DODGE!"

I was surprised and I was knocked straight to the ground by a punch.

"THE HELL GOHAN?!" I shouted.

"I did say dodge" Gohan said.

"Like that makes it okay!" I shouted.

"Like you kicking me in the dick was okay" Gohan replied.

"You're not going to let that go are you" I said.

"Of course not you kicked me in the dick!" Gohan shouted.

"You were pissing me off!" I shouted back.

"Well anyway your training is learning to dodge and awareness that's why I did that" Gohan said.

"Oh I see well I'm looking forward to it well lets go!" I shouted.

I stormed outside eager to train.

"HEY VIDEL! YOU FORGOT YOUR GI!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh right!" I shouted back.

I ran back inside and into my room. I took off my pyjamas and rapidly got changed into my gi. I pulled the belt to tighten and grabbed the gravity device to put on my belt.

I charged downstairs and back outside and Gohan followed. We went to a plain of grass for space to train.

"Videl, I'm going to attack now and I want you to dodge any attacks you can or block them but some attacks you won't be able to block so you need to recognise which ones are stronger also pu on 75KG" Gohan said.

"You got it!" I shouted.

Gohan charged at me with a powerful punch which I swayed to the side to dodge although I was successful I stumbled from the weight.

"Wait a second...no fair why haven't you got weights?!" I shrugged.

"I have I've got 100 KG on (A/N This is a lie he has far more on)" Gohan said.

"What 100KG and you move that fast! I really have got a long way to go before I'm as good as you huh" I said as I realised the gap between us that was becoming more apparent each day I'm stumbling everywhere with 75KG but he's treating 100KG like child's play!

He followed up with another punch but this one was weak so I blocked it with no trouble.

"That's good now I want you to lower the weights to 50KG" Gohan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can see your improvement" Gohan answered.

"Alright! I got ya" I shouted.

I turned the dial on all clothing lower which made a total of 50KG.

Gohan attacked again with a flurry of five punches which I dodged three of. He tried lunging and throwing a kick at me where I jumped up. Gohan appeared in front of me and threw a punch which I blocked but it blew me back down to the ground with lots of force.

"You should have dodged" Gohan smirked.

"How? I was in mid-air!" I shouted.

"And? You can still dodge" Gohan said.

"What? Whatever..." I sighed.

"Anyway lower it to 25KG now" Gohan said.

"Okay" I said.

I turned the dials for it to be 25KG and got back into stance.

"Good lets see your speed now" Gohan smiled.

Gohan charged at me with an uppercut which I leaned back to dodge, almost immediately after he tried an axehandle to my stomach but I quickly dodged left. He instantly moved behind me and tried a shot to my neck but I ducked as I got up Gohan swung a backhand at me which hit me across the face knocking me straight to the ground.

"You know not being able to hit you back i really pissing me off I would love to do that right now" I said.

"I'm sure you would" Gohan laughed.

"Anyway I want you to disable the weights now we will see how fast you can really move at top speed" Gohan said.

"Right" I said.

I removed the weights and it seemed like a huge pressure had been lifted off my shoulders it seemed like I was weightless for a second.

Gohan quickly charged at me and I dodged to the right he then tried a backhand again but I blocked it, he jumped over me and tried delivering a spin kick to the back of my head but I ducked he tried delivering a spin kick to my leg but I jumped above him he then jumped as well and went for a huge punch which I swayed to the side he then quickly tried a kick to my side but I planted my foot oh his chest and bounced off him with a back flip which made me land again.

"I told you that you could dodge mid-air" Gohan smirked.

"Oh shut up" I said.

Gohan came at me with a barrage of punches I dodged the first one but then they got too fast to follow and I blocked he then slowed down to charge a punch as he thrust the punch forward I dodged backward but I landed on the ground.

"W...what happened?" I stuttered.

"It was a fake you focused on the punch when the real attack was the sweep" Gohan said.

"I...I see, Gohan you're strong...unbelievably so and honestly there isn't a chance in hell I can beat you right now but one day I'll do it!" I said.

"I look forward to it" Gohan said.

A/N Sorry this was quite a short chapter this chapter was based on TFS practically with all my TFS references you would think that this was TFS Gohan rather than Z Gohan. But what fanfic doesn't have TFS references most fanfics do and this is no exception.


	23. Chapter 21: Ninth Month Of Videl's Stay

Chapter 21: Ninth Month Of Videl's Stay

A/N For readers: Sorry about the whole Chapter 22 document being chapter 14 but it's fixed now sorry about that.

LAST TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER: Videl traine with Gohan to learn how to DODGE! And not much else...

Gohan POV

Well it's my Birthday today I wonder if Videl will let me rest? Haha probably not. Lately I've had a funny feeling around Videl and I don't even know what it is kind of like a squeezing feeling (A/N Doki doki (some people will get it)). Is there a chance that I can get breakfast in bed? No? *Sigh* Whatever.

I went downstairs and it was silence really. As I got closer to the door I saw some shadows.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (heh heh)" Mother and Videl shouted.

"*Chuckle* Don't force yourself Videl" I said as I ruffled her hair.

"*Tch*" sounded Videl.

I chuckled a little at her attempt of holding herself back on my birthday.

"Well Gohan would you like to eat your dinner?" Mother asked.

"Dinner? What about breakfast?" I asked

"YES PLEASE!" I shouted.

I saw a massive feast laid out on the table and I was in awe from it even for me this was massive. There was three massive burgers that used a whole loaf of burger with 8 pieces of chicken on it as well as four pieces of bacon and four cheese slices (A/N This is an actual burger and I ate a full one...as well as a large portion of chips...) AND THERE WERE THREE OF THEM! Next to them there were multiple portions of chips and a full mixed grill.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted as I ran upstairs so I could eat in bed.

I ate all the lot in about 10 minutes and then laid back down to rest for five minutes until my food has settled.

After about five minutes I went downstairs with my 4 plates and greeted my Mom and Videl.

"Thanks for the meal it was great" I said to my Mom.

"Don't thank me after all it was Videl who made it" Mom said.

"What Videl? You made this for me?" I said in awe.

All I got was a quick shy nod in response with a blush on her face.

"Thanks you're great at cooking" I said.

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Yeah really of course you are when are you cooking again?" I asked.

"Hehe don't get your hopes up" Videl smiled.

"I thought as much" I laughed.

My Mom passed me my presents which one was massive.

"Open the big one first" my Mom said.

"Okay" I replied.

I quickly unwrapped the present to find Guitar Hero Live: Supreme Party Edition.

"Ayy thanks mom!" I said.

(A/N This game is actually great)

My Mom then passed me my smaller present.

I ripped apart the wrapping paper to find the microphone for Guitar Hero Live.

"Haha thanks a lot Mom" I said.

Videl POV

What is this? Why am I getting an anxious feeling? Like I'm hoping if he likes it? Why should I care?!

Gohan POV

Videl grabbed a large box similar to the one I gave her and passed it to me whilst looking down.

"Here is what I made for you...*blush*" Videl said quietly.

"Thanks Videl" I said smiling.

I opened the box to find a custom gi which was a dark blue shade of purple with a red belt and wristbands with shoes that are black and white base with red on top.

(A/N If you can't tell from the description this is Gohan's gi from the Buu saga)

"Well how is it? Do you like it?" Videl asked.

"Yeah it's great, thanks a lot Videl but why did you do all this for me? Cook that dinner and make this you've overworked yourself for me" I said.

"Haha you give me all that training and only now for this you say I've overworked myself?! You're funny. But the reason is you went through that same effort you've trained me almost every day, you made me a custom gi and I used that sewing machine you bought to make this I went to Capsule Corp and that machine was top notch you probably spent a lot on it didn't you so this...this is the least I can do I may dislike you but for all you've done for me I had to get you something right?" Videl said.

"You're a good person, thanks Videl" I thanked.

"Well who's up for Guitar Hero?!" Videl shouted excitedly.

Everyone roared yes and so we got the game downloading and I got changed into my new gi.

"This gi feels great Videl, thanks it's really well made!" I said.

"Thanks" Videl said.

A notification popped up on the Xbox saying "GUITAR HERO LIVE READY TO START" so we quickly clicked on the Guitar Hero Live icon ready to play.

"Right so who's doing what? We have two guitars and a microphone" I said.

"I'll be guitar" said Mom.

"I'll be vocals" said Videl.

"Alright that leaves me with Guitar" I said.

I completed the tutorial for us in about 5 minutes and then we hopped onto TV mode so we could choose the song we wanted with the plays we were awarded with upon going into the mode.

We decided to play Going Under by Evanescence (A/N I love the song so I'll give you a link)

watch?v=oOkJaJjfzbE

Wow Videl is great at singing! It's like she's Amy Lee herself! (A/N The lead singer of Evanescence)

I got distracted from Videl's singing for a few second and missed some notes making me lose my 200 note streak (A/N I know the pain Gohan).

Next it was my turn for singing and Videl for guitar but I had always been better with guitar then vocals...damn.

We decided on playing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls (A/N Also a great song and you've most likely hear it but Ima leave a link just in case)

watch?v=aNO6yd66PpA

As I thought my singing wasn't the best and Videl's guitar isn't as good as her singing...

Videl POV

His singing isn't exactly good but at least he definitely put his emotions into it almost like he meant every word he sang.

Gohan POV

"Hahaha" Videl burst out laughing.

"Hey what are you laughing at?!" I shouted.

"Your singing!" Videl shouted then burst back into laughter.

"And your guitar was any better?!" I shouted.

We all burst out into laughter like it was some sort of bad sitcom.

A/N Well that's it for this chapter so both Videl and Gohan are 15 now (if you wanted to include HTC Gohan would be 16 but I'm not counting that). Also sorry for the lateness I just ended up seeing way too many youtube videos that interested me yesterday (mainly game theory) and forgot to finish this chapter...  



	24. Chapter 22: Tenth Month At Gohan's

Chapter 22: Tenth Month At Gohan's

A/N Sorry for the week break I just had other things to do I was getting ready for a convention like getting my outfit for it and everything where I went as Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul (specifically the manga version) and I met J. Michael Tatum and got his autograph! As well as meeting Lauren Landa again.

As well as the convention I was making quite a lot of mods for Xenoverse 2. ANYWAY TO THE CHAPTER!

-  
Last Time On The Encounter: It was Gohan's Birthday May 18th Gohan got a new gi and Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi decided to rock out to some Guitar Hero!

Videl POV

*Yawn* I'm tired I'm going to go back to sleep.

"VIDEL!" I heard a voice shout.

What does he want?

"Time for training!" Gohan shouted.

"Noooo let me sleep" I groaned.

"What's up with you? You're usually excited about training" Gohan said.

"I got no sleep last night the staff from my house kept texting me all night again" I moaned.

"Oh I kinda should have considered that before I brought you here huh...and wait did you say again?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah truth is they've been doing it ever since I got here I understand they're worried about me and so is the whole city and I'm just being selfish but it pesters me you know I guess it's lucky my phone can't be tracked it was built that way so criminals couldn't track me with it who would've thought that would help so much huh?" I said.

"Yeah you should've told us sooner we might have been able to help a little but anyway remember when you got me out of bed so you could train? Well that's what I'm doing to you now get out of bed but I'm warning you that will be the last rest in bed for a while also some good news no worrying about them from your house for a while" Gohan said.

"Um. What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see" he simply replied.

"Anyway get dressed" Gohan said.

Gohan just simply stood still for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?! I'm going to get dressed remember! Get out!" I shouted.

"Oh sorry!" Gohan shouted all flustered up as he left the room quickly slamming the door behind him.

Gohan peeked his head back through.

"You might want to take multiple sets of clothes just some advice" Gohan said.

He then turned as read as a tomato as he dropped onto the floor.

"YOU DUMMY!" I shouted as I shut the door on his head despite it not budging him by any means in fact a little of the door broke...

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you were...that you were" Gohan started saying.

"Go on spit it out quickly" I scoffed.

"Um...well half-naked" he said turning new shades of red unknown to man.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should knock next time!" I shouted.

About ten minutes later I had calmed down, packed multiple sets of clothes and was ready to o this training whatever it was.

"Alright so your next training is survival training you see that massive area down there full of dinosaurs and what-not well I want you to live down there for the next month once that month is over I'll come down and get you and don't even think about coming back here until that month is over this will be the complete opposite of the life of luxury you had with your father" Gohan said.

This devastated me how does he expect me to live down there for a night?! Never mind a month!

"But what about food or shelter what can I do for that?!" I questioned.

"Plenty of animals to hunt and plenty of sticks to make a fire as well as a shelter" Gohan said.

"But...but" I started saying.

"No buts just get down there before I chuck you down there knowing how to survive in the wild is essential this is the first type of training I did, I did this when I was four except I did it for six months you're luckier than me" Gohan said.

Making a four year old child live down there for six months sounds like child abuse to me more then it does training.

I started walking down the mountain slowly with my backpack behind me.

'This is going to be one hell of a month' I thought.

I arrived at the bottom of the mountain and straight away a large brown dinosaur started trying to attack me.

The dinosaur tried tail whipping me even though half of it was already cut off (A/N I'm looking at you Gohan).

I jumped up and quickly striked it with a large kick to the head knocking it down to the ground.

"Wow I really have become strong!" I shouted with joy.

The dinosaur tried getting up but I kicked it back down with a lot of force creating a small crater in the ground which seemed to kill it.

"I'm sorry dinosaur but I need to survive this month" I said sorrowfully.

I got to an area that was pretty clear with only a few trees around it while dragging the dinosaur that I killed behind me.

'This seems like a good place to set up camp' I thought.

I slammed the dinosaur to the ground with a hip toss and grabbed two sticks.

'From what I've seen in the movies to make a fire you just slide two sticks on each other right?' I thought.

I started rubbing the two sticks against each other rapidly but to no avail. COME ON WORK DAMNIT! I tried a few more times but still not even a spark. I burst into tears.

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T STAY HERE A MONTH! I'LL STARVE!" I screamed.

Gohan POV

Maybe this was too much for her, should I go get her? Wait hold on a second it looks like she's about to do it!

Videl POV

All of a sudden a spark came from the sticks lighting up the area a little, I can do it.

"IF GOHAN COULD DO THIS AT FOUR, I CAN SURE AS HELL DO IT NOW!" I shouted.

The sticks lit on fire much to my delight and I placed the fire in the middle of the camp.

I grabbed a long stick and shoved it with all my force impaling the dinosaur and going straight through it turning it into a shish kebab. I grabbed two more sticks to hold up the dino over the flame in order to cook it above the fire for food.

I started gathering some wood by knocking down some trees in order to build a small shelter the pieces of wood collapsed multiple times as I tried but I managed to get the shelter done by mid-night. It wasn't exactly a massive shelter but it would do me for now after all like Gohan said I can't expect luxuries here.

I checked my phone.

"So that's what he meant by "no worrying about them from your house for a while" there's no signal..." I thought.

I was tired it had been a long night I went to sleep for the night.

Multiple weeks went by and I had been living off meat I got from dinosaurs, fish from the lakes and water from there too my shelter had gotten a little bigger but had a often case of falling down all the clothes I had brought with me had been torn to shreds even my gi...

I waited at the bottom of the mountain for Gohan, I have been overworking myself and hadn't had no full night sleeps as all the animals had a thing for disturbing my slumber.

My eyes started to close and I fell to the floor.

I awoke to a warm feeling and it was comfortable I hadn't felt a warmth like this since my father. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself being carried on someone's shoulders. After coming around a little I realised that it was Gohan.

"Had a nice nap? Sleepyhead" Gohan smirked as he flicked me on the forehead.

"Shut up. After all I'm like this because of you. Dummy" I said as I got closer to Gohan resting on his shoulder getting a cheeky smile from him.

"Haha sorry about that, I see you ripped all your clothes up" Gohan said.

"Yeah again because of you" I replied sleepily.

"Hehe sorry about that I'll fix them all up for you tonight I promise" Gohan said having the grin on his face what seemed to run through his family.

"You better" I said quietly.

"You did well Videl I was watching, get a lot of rest tonight you deserve it" Gohan said.

"I'll gladly take that offer" I said.

We got into the house and I immediately went to sleep upon impact of the bed I hadn't felt comfort like this in the past month after all.

Gohan POV

Well I can't really be bothered to repair Videl's clothes so I'll just make new ones!" I said as I came up with a great idea.

I went in order of the clothes and used clothes beam on each one.

"CLOTHES BEAM"

A/N Well now Videl has completed most of her training just one final test on the next chapter of 'The Encounter'

Sorry about the day delay I kinda have exams in a few weeks so that takes time too as well as school in general...but yeah there might be a few delays by one or two days because of exams and there won't be a chapter on Thursday because it's Gohan And Videl's Life which I kind of need to read to know what I'm doing seen as though I haven't written any of it in well over two years. 


	25. Forum and one shot challenge

I'm in a forum now and I'm a moderator there if you want to visit it then I recommend it we talk a lot about DBZ and especially Gohan X Videl please check my profile for info about us and the link to us:

We're also hosting a one shot competition anyone is free to join and here is the link: topic/202737/163566994/1/GhVi-Month-6-0-Challenge

 **GhVi One-Shot Contest 1 - Open Category - June**

Your themes for this month's contest are as follows. Select _any one_ of them :-

 **1.** " **Its over Nine Thousaaaaaaand** "

 **2."I've got one arm left but that's all I need"**

 **3\. Instant Transmissioned To The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time**

 **4\. Seven Minutes In Heaven**

 **5\. A Beautiful Lie**

For this theme:

 **1 )** Any inclusion of characters is up to you. But it must be a _**DBZ**_ character. Just because the contest's name is 'Gh/Vi' does **not** necessarily mean it has to be a Gohan/Videl fic. You have the liberty to tamper any DBZ character.

 **2 )** Use any one of the above punch lines or sentence as inspiration for your entry.

 **3 )** Any rated fics shall do( K, K, T or M).

 _Contest Opens:_ 12:00am 10th June 2017

 _Contest Closes:_ 11.59pm 31st June 2017

It has to be a **one-shot** or a **drabble** piece. But _restrict_ your story under 10K words.

It is an open category, but it has to _specifically_ be _**DBZ**_ related.

Please **include** the following in your _summary_ :

 _'Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 6.0 Contest'_

In case you fall short of summary, include the summary in the fiction before the story starts...

 ***Also after uploading the story on make a note to upload the link under this topic as well***

Either a non-participating forum moderator will judge the victor, or should all mods participate there will be a vote.

 ** _Keep in mind to follow this topic for further notification regarding the contest. Any questions or doubts regarding the challenge must be addressed in this topic ._**

 _ **Wish You Luck**_


	26. Chapter 23: Eleventh Month At Gohan's

Chapter 23: Eleventh Month At Gohan's

A/N Thanks a lot for all the readers guys! Thanks for the 13,000 on and thanks for the 1,000 on wattpad! Having all these readers is unbelievable and it pleases me to know that there's so many people reading what I write.

Videl POV

I wonder what is there left of Gohan's training? There can't be that much more right? I mean I'm only here for one more month after this month and he's put me through everything from skill to speed, strength, intellect, defence and even survival! I wonder what is next?

"GOHAAAAAAAAANNN" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What is it, Videl?" Gohan said drowsily slowly walking towards me drowsily whilst rubbing his eyes.

'THUD'

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"*yawn* Hm? What?" Gohan mumbled.

He turned red as a tomato like he had came to a realisation. A realisation that he was on top of me...

"OH! I'm s...sorry Videl!" He stuttered.

"YOU DUMMY!" I screamed whilst covering myself and slapping him straight across the face.

5 Minutes Later

"I said I'm sorry Videl!" Gohan said as he was on his knees.

"Yeah, you better be!" I said as I kicked him to the floor.

"Well what is it you needed Videl?" Gohan said with a grin on his face.

"Hm. I just wanted to know how much training is left? Also what is next? I mean you've put me through every form of training thinkable" I asked.

"Only one more test to go!" Gohan said.

"Only one more? Well what is it?" I asked again surprised that there was only one more left.

"Sparring." Gohan said flat out.

"Sparring, but we've already done sparring" I said.

"Yeah but the last time we sparred was nine months ago (when I kind of heavily wounded you)...think about that and we both know how much stronger you've gotten since then" Gohan said.

"Yeah but honestly I still don't think it's enough to beat you" I said.

"Honestly, I don't expect you to I just want to see your current strength and skill I want to measure your progress last time we sparred your power level was around 32 which is astonishing for a human being in fact the average power of a human is 5 and now your power is tens of times stronger then back then" Gohan said.

"Power level?" I questioned.

"Yeah a power level is well what it sounds like it's the overall power of a being the combination of strength and speed" Gohan answered

"Wow, I had no idea that such a thing existed!" I said in wonder.

"Yeah there's a lot of things you don't know" Gohan said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I shouted.

"Oh I don't specifically mean you I mean people in general there's a lot to be discovered hehe" Gohan said quickly with that family grin of his.

"Hm. Fine. But I have a question, what is your power level?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer the truth to that question, after all I don't want you quitting on me" Gohan smirked.

"Heh, just you wait I'll show you who's gonna quit" I smirked back.

"I'm looking forward to it anyway are you ready to spar?"Gohan asked.

"Of course I am"

Funny I feel like I can actually beat him there's a massive strength that I can feel flowing through my body.

"Alright get into your gi and I'll do the same" Gohan said.

And so I did we both went into our separate rooms.

I quickly undressed and was wary of the door since I knew of Gohan's habits of coming in without knocking.

I rapidly put my gi on and went to wait for Gohan outside his room he came out almost straight away.

We both went outside and I came to a field and stopped but Gohan kept walking.

"Huh? Where are we going Gohan won't over here do?" I asked.

"This is our last training session I want it to be somewhere special" Gohan replied.

"Get your jet copter out I'll fly us there" Gohan said.

"You can fly a jetcopter?" I asked.

"No but well how hard can it be?" Gohan said.

"*sigh* You would be surprised" I sighed.

We got into the jet-copter and I got into the seat next to Gohan's pilot seat that way if anything happened I could help.

We took off safely...well to some extent we were wobbling a little when flying...

"Um..well this is harder than I thought it would be haha" Gohan grinned.

"*sigh* What did I say? I swear..." I sighed.

"Could you maybe help me out a little on how to fly this thing?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I think you may need it" I laughed.

"Thanks"

"So well to steer obviously you turn this semi-wheel here" I said as I bent over to grasp the wheel.

"*blush* Umhm" Gohan saidd quickly.

"What are you blushing for? You're ridiculous" I chuckled.

"Well...um...it's just that you're leaning and well...you're kind of leaning on m..." Gohan stuttered as he turned redder and redder by the second.

I realised and turned red myself as I threw myself back causing me to start falling out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"VIDEL!" Gohan shouted.

I felt his hand grasp mine suddenly.

"Hey, I gotcha I won't let you fall" Gohan said as he pulled me back up.

"Thanks Gohan you saved me" I said as I got back into my seat.

"No problem" Gohan smiled.

I continued showing him the rest of the controls and he adapted unbelievably quick. Before long we was flying smoothly.

After about two hours of flying we landed over what looked to be like a countryside.

"Here we are just follow me" Gohan said.

"Okaaayyy"

We walked through a little grass with nettles and mud and we came to a bit of grass with a stream separating us from it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know the name but look at this rock here it's got carvings in it, it spells out H.S Dojo so I guess that's the name I use this place to relax and train quite a lot with the word dojo I guess these people did the same" Gohan answered.

"Yeah it is a pretty nice place I like it we should take a picnic here sometime it would be great for one" I replied.

"Well I'm kinda way ahead of you I do have a picnic with me after all we can't spar on a hungry stomach" Gohan said.

"Heh. True well what are you waiting for?! LETS EAT!" I shouted.

He quickly got out a feast in the form of a capsule out of his backpack and threw it out onto the ground.

'POOF'

A blanket with about 70 plates placed down and the massive picnic invaded practically all of the grass' space.

Gohan didn't hesitate at all to tuck in to his food but then again neither did I.

Gohan had eaten about 60 plates and me 10, I guess living with him for eleven months really grew my appetite.

"Wow Videl you ate a lot!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Haha, as if you can say anything about eating too much!" I laughed.

"Well ready for a spar?" Gohan asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE JUST FINISHED EATING ALL THAT!" I shouted.

"Soooo is that a yes or n..."

"It's a no Gohan! I'm full okay I need time to digest.

10 Minutes Later

"Urrrrrrghhhhhh" I groaned, still full from the picnic.

"*sigh* Aren't you ready yet? This is ridiculous" Gohan sighed.

"No I'm not ready yet Gohan" I snapped.

Another 10 Minutes Later

"Urrrrrrrrrrrgghhhh" I groaned again.

My eyes widened and my stomach was alright again. I quickly jumped up to my feet.

"ALRIGHT! LETS SPAR!" I shouted.

"Huh? Literally ten seconds ago you were groaning" Gohan questioned.

"Just shut up and fight" I said as I charged at him with a punch.

Gohan caught the punch and a miniature shockwave set off around us.

"Did you feel that collision just now? That was the result of almost a year of training with me" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I can feel it, this power feels amazing"

"So you're happy with the results? That's good, I am too" Gohan said as he let go of my fist and kicked me back which I managed to block but it still forced me skidding across the ground.

I smirked at him and quickly moved behind him at superhuman speeds whilst creating a double at my previous location and delivered a big knee to his back and elbowed him to attempt a knock on the floor as it landed I prepared to celebrate my win but he stood straight again as soon as he was hit by it!

"What? When did you learn the after image? That's an advanced martial arts move and I didn't teach you it!" Gohan said in shock.

"I saw you do it and I practiced and practiced over nights while you are asleep as extra training and eventually after seven months of doing that every night I mastered it" I answered.

Gohan POV

Wow! This girl truly is a genius! To master an advanced technique like that in just seven months! Just from seeing it done once as well!

Videl POV

"I'm impressed Videl you're truly talented but I'm afraid you won't win this match" Gohan smirked.

For the first time I've ever seen, Gohan charged at me throwing punch after punch luckily I managed to barely dodge them.

'HE'S FAST'

All of a sudden he seemed to vanish behind me.

'Huh?'

As I turned around he punched me straight in the face which knocked me a little through the air. I managed to flip to recover though the stream I landed on suddenly got a stronger current as I saw Gohan at the edge of it. I quickly flipped out of the stream and onto the grass.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"See you won't win this" Gohan said as he lightly punched the air.

I felt a massive gust of wind and all of a sudden, blood trickled down my cheek as if the sheer force of that small punch created enough wind pressure to cut me.

"You're unbelievably strong Gohan much stronger than me but I won't lose, I don't want to lose!" I battle cried.

Gohan POV

Wow she's amazing.

I almost want to throw the match for her but my Saiyan side says no and besides if I let her win she may believe she's the strongest already.

Videl POV

I rushed at him with a kick that made him fly into the air. I jumped up and punched rapidly and recklessly into his stomach and then kicked him down to the ground which caused dust to fill the air from the impact it had on the ground.

The dust cleared and unveiled Gohan still unscathed.

Damn he really is strong, all this and not even a scratch . I can't win...is it even possible for me to reach his level?

I cried with tears going down my cheeks and flew towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I pulled my fist back.

Gohan's eyes widened and into a smile of acceptance as I threw my fist forward.

Gohan POV

No Videl won't stop training, even if she thinks she's the strongest, that's the kind of person she is.

As for my pride, I can suck it up, I'm not like Vegeta after all.

I'll throw the match she deserves this.

Videl POV

My fist collided with his face and he...fell to the floor.

'Did I win?'

'No he threw it from guilt he was way too strong to be bet by that...'

"You win Videl, fair and square you're better than me" Gohan said.

I clenched my teeth.

"NO GOHAN! YOU WON! I KNOW YOU THREW THE FIGHT OUT OF GUILT! YOU'RE TOO STRONG FOR THAT TO BEAT YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SCRATCH ON YOU! EVEN NOW YOU DON'T! And even in the match when we was fighting, I was trying my absolute hardest and you was effortlessly beating me, you didn't even have to try, I'm inferior to you Gohan, I see that now" I sobbed.

"Videl I..." Gohan started saying.

"It's nothing Gohan I just wish that you would fight me fair and square! That you will go all out against me or if you actually told the truth to me. After all you're just "A Beautiful Lie" and I was "A Perfect Denial" but I know now I'll no longer deny the fact that you're stronger than me" I said as I got in my jetcopter and took off.

A/N So that is all of Videl's training done now. Also the place they sparred is an actual place what me and my family go to for relaxing and I spar a lot there. As for who carved the H.S Dojo on it, it may or may not have been me with a hammer and chisel...

Sorry for the three time skips this chapter almost as many as SAO nah not quite that many XD

Also cookies to anyone who gets Videl's references with "A Beautiful Lie" and "A Perfect Denial" let me know if you understood it in the comments!


	27. EXAM BREAK

EXAM BREAK

Hey guys I just wanted to inform you that the next two weeks I have exams I also had some this week as well which is why there wasn't an update on Thursday but unfortunately because of the exams I have to take a break for the next two weeks so I'm sorry about that but everything will be back to normal after that. I'll try and get a chapter out if I can but it's doubtful I will however still have my one-shot coming next week so look out for that.


	28. QUICK UPDATE

QUICK UPDATE

So I'll be back with the story next Thursday alright as next week I will have finished all of my exams, finally. Well this is only a quick update and that's all I really needed to say but while I'm at it I might as well say my one shot is out and it's called 'A Beautiful Lie' just check out my page and you'll find it and 'A Beautiful Lie is canon to 'The Encounter' so you may want to give it a read to know more about 'The Encounter''s timeline. 


	29. Chapter 24:Twelfth Month Of Videl's Stay

Chapter 24: Twelfth Month Of Videl's Stay

A/N Sorry this took longer than I thought I finished exams a couple weeks ago and as for last week there were a few reasons like drama course work so I needed to remember all my lines, English speaking assessment, a few Birthday's but most of all I wanted a break from everything honestly after exams stressed me out quite a bit, I just wanted some time to do my own thing and chill...so I hope you understand, but anyway ON TO THE CHAPTER!

(A/N Chapter theme, Whitesnake- Is This Love)

Gohan POV

Videl has been gone for a while now, it's almost been a month and I'm a little worried I've checked her ki and I know she's fine but still I don't want anything bad to happen to her suddenly and I'm not there to stop it. But Videl can hold her own, no human besides the Z-Fighters could hold a candle to her but a part of me still feels like she's in danger and I don't know what makes me feel like this, I'm always worried about her and my chest tightens whenever I'm around her. What could this feeling be?

'I need to see her again, I can't just stand by and question myself like this besides if I'm around her just some more maybe I can pinpoint exactly what this feeling is'.

I quickly flew out of my bedroom window and took to the clouds, I paused for a minute and scanned through plenty of ki until I found Videl's, I burst dashed in the direction of Videl's ki so I could arrive within twenty seconds. I dropped down into the ground in front of Videl in an alleyway in Hercule City.

"Hey Videl, what'ya doing?" I said with a smirk.

"Nothing much, what does it matter to you anyway?" Videl said as she pushed past me.

"You know that's a stupid question Videl," I said as I walked back over to her.

"Is it though? Because when did you start caring about my feelings? What did you care for them when you clearly won in that spar and humiliated me and then you come out with "you win fair and square Videl"? And what did you care for them when you murdered my father in cold blood?!" Videl shouted.

"Videl I..." I started saying.

"Please just leave me alone" Videl sobbed.

"But what about you father, he still needs reviving," I said.

Narrative POV

A sudden flash in Videl's eyes happened as she remembered her father's death and the fact he needs reviving still, Videl wanted to leave Gohan but she was still bound to him by her father, even in his death, he was still bounding her to not leave his side. Videl needed to do this, not for her but for her father and after that Gohan will never have to see her again.

A sudden weight crashed down on her when she said those words, did she really want Gohan to leave? This wasn't a new question either it was an ultimatum she's been faced with for a number of months. She had every reason to hate Gohan for what he's done to her but at the same time every reason to like him for what he's done for her.

"Alright, I'll go with you to revive my father okay and after that we're done," Videl said.

"Yeah!" Gohan smiled.

Videl pulled the jet-copter capsule out and threw it, sighing loudly.

Once the two got into the jet-copter, Gohan tried to make conversation but to no avail as Videl kept blanking him completely.

"So ummmm, where have you stayed for this past month?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just say the survival skills I learned from you came in handy all of my money is still at yours'" Videl answered.

"So you didn't stay anywhere? Couldn't you have gone to a friends' house?" Gohan asked.

"If I had any friends, do you think I would have stayed with you for a year?" Videl said.

Gohan hung his head down.

"Umm I don't know?..." Gohan started.

"No Gohan, I don't have any friends, well at least no proper ones anyway," Videl said back.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked.

"I mean that all the 'friends' my father put me with were all rich and was with me for the Satan name not Vide, they were all just to progress the family they weren't true friends, if I stayed at one of their houses for a year, I'd have nothing to do and die of boredom besides they're not fighters, at least with you, I can train. You see that was why I was so happy when I first met you, I had a friend who was Videl's friend not Satan's friend that was until you did what I did and then I ended up hating you for the same reason I liked you, because you hated the Satan name" Videl explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry Videl, I guess the rich have it tough too..." Gohan said.

"You have no idea. You know I was starting to find you...tolerable and that worried me, that on top of your lies was one of the things that made me leave" Videl said.

They landed in front of the Son family household and got out of the jet-copter. They went over to the front door and knocked.

Chi-Chi opened the door quickly knocking Gohan who was holding the door handle to the ground...

Chi-Chi jumped when she saw Videl and squealed as she embraced her in a hug, the bond that Chi-Chi and Videl had grown in this past year was practically inseparable.

"BIG SISTER! You're back!" Goten shouted as he came running at her too as Goten loved his 'big sister' a lot.

"Ahaha. How many times do I have to tell you Goten, I'm not your big sister" Videl chuckled.

"Videl came back since we need to bring her father back, the dragonballs should have re-scattered today," Gohan said.

"Well let's eat first," Chi-Chi said.

Everyone agreed and Videl actually ate more then Gohan and Goten as she had been living off of bare minimum the past month due to the lack of any money.

Gohan and Videl both got dressed and prepared to set off.

"Well be safe you too okay?" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah" Gohan nodded.

"Let's get my father back!" Videl said enthusiastically.

Then seeing the determined look on Videl's face he realised the feeling he had been getting.

It was love.

A/N Well that's it for this chapter and this arc! Again sorry for the wait and damn has this been a looooooonnnngggg arc to write and it's actually pleasant to finally end it. Seriously 13 damn chapters long. 


	30. The Hunt For The Two Star Dragonball

Chapter 25: The Hunt for the Two Star Dragonball

A/N Well it's the dawn of a new and quite a short arc...the Dragonball arc!

Narrative POV

Gohan and Videl jumped back into the jet-copter, ready to revive Hercule after the year has now passed by. Videl piloted taking off into the air at rapid speeds and pointing up all the grass under the jet-copter.

"Well first stop Capsule Corp," Gohan said.

"Huh? Why Capsule Corp?" Asked Videl.

"Well to find the dragonballs we need the dragon radar that Bulma made so we need to collect it from there" Gohan explained.

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned something like that when I recovered from the Cell JR," Videl said.

"Yeah I did, you have a good memory" Gohan replied.

They continued to fly to Capsule Corp and the journey took roughly three hours in Videl's jet-copter.

We knocked on the private door of Capsule Corporation where the Brief's living quarters were located and Vegeta answered the door.

"Oh Gohan, you're here? Is that to train?" Vegeta asked.

"No Vegeta, we're in a hurry" Gohan answered.

"We're? Oh, and who might this be?"

"This is Videl, she's stayed at my place for a year and we're going to revive her father"

"Oh, you mean the oaf you killed, Hercule? You really don't like that guy do you, first you killed him and now you're mating with his daughter haha, I take back everything I said about you not being a proper Saiyan, you have my respect" Vegeta laughed.

"*sigh* VEGETA, WE'RE NOT MATING!" Gohan shouted as he blushed.

Videl, on the other hand, was confused about who this man is and what he meant by 'mating' she only knew mating from when animals...oh. Videl came to a realization of what he meant and blushed.

"You keep telling yourself that, but you're a Saiyan so them instincts will come sooner or later" Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever" Gohan said as he pushed past Vegeta with Videl in hand.

Videl tugged at Gohan's shirt.

"Gohan, what did he mean by 'you're a Saiyan?'" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing, don't concern yourself with it, it's just a term he uses he has a few...um mental problems" Gohan excused but he wasn't wrong about Vegeta not exactly being right in the head...

"Oh right" Videl mumbled but she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

They went over to Bulma who was at her desk.

"Hey Bulma, can we borrow the dragon radar?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm? Yeah of course but why may I ask?" Bulma asked.

"The time has come for us to go and revive Videl's father" Gohan smiled as he looked at Videl which didn't go past Bulma.

"That's brilliant news but I bet you wish it weren't, don't you Gohan" Bulma laughed.

"Huh? Why?" Gohan asked.

"You want her to stay with you don't you?" Bulma smirked.

Gohan practically turned into a tomato.

"I...I don't know what you mean" Gohan pouted.

"Hahaha, I'll stop teasing you, anyway here's your dragon radar, don't break it," Bulma said.

"I won't" Gohan replied.

"Alright well, good luck," Bulma said.

"Oh, actually Bulma, can we borrow a housing capsule while we're here?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, of course, it's a good thing you asked here's a beta of one I'm currently working on so you can test this out for me", Bulma said as she handed the capsule over.

"Thanks a lot, Bulma!" Gohan and Videl said as they ran out and got in the jet-copter.

"Hey, Gohan why do we need a housing capsule?" Videl asked.

"Well this isn't going to take just one day so we'll have to have somewhere to stay" Gohan replied.

"Oh right yeah" Videl felt embarrassed she even needed to ask a question with such a simple answer to it.

Gohan clicked the button on the dragon radar to see where the nearest dragonball was and of course the nearest one was at minimum a seven-hour long journey...

Videl sighed as she realised just how long this whole gathering the dragonballs thing will take.

They carried on with an LOOOONNGGG and stressful journey until they finally got to their destination of the whereabouts of the dragonball.

They got out of the jet-copter and where they find themselves was a jungle...a big one which didn't help in the slightest for finding the dragonball.

They searched up and down that area of the jungle and scanning every twig of every branch of every tree for the dragonball and after an hour they finally found it in the most obscure place that they never thought of because they didn't think it was possible it was inside a massive bundle of leaves that somehow together held the dragonball up.

Gohan checked the time to see it was eleven pm already.  
"Well Videl, it's getting late we should call it a day and put this capsule out, anytime," Gohan said.

"Yeah" Videl nodded.

Gohan threw the capsule on to the ground and a house came from it once the smoke it generated cleared.

They went inside the house and took a look around and it was all really nice and fully equipped with everything but there was one slight problem...

There was only one bedroom and only one bed.

'Damn, Bulma did this on purpose didn't she?' Gohan thought as he could picture Bulma's laughing face.

Gohan just went and sat down on the bed and Videl went to the toilet.

Videl POV

I went over to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Hey Gohan, umm can you sleep downstairs on the sofa tonight please, my back is aching so I need the bed but I'll be on the sofa tomorrow okay?" I asked.

But only to realise he was already asleep.

I nudged him a few times.

"Wake up Gohan! Wake up!"

It was to no avail it was obvious he was tired and wasn't waking up anytime soon and I was also tired and couldn't be bothered to mess around.

"*sigh* Whatever" I sighed as I crawled into that same bed and fell asleep at his side.


	31. The Hunt For The Five Star Dragonball

Chapter 26- The Hunt For The Five Star Dragonball

Gohan POV

I woke the next morning and I felt a warmth clinging to me, holding me desperately, I turned around to see what it was and my surprise of not what but who it was kicked in and I went into embarrassment. It was Videl. I was about to move however I realised I would wake her up and she needed the rest but there was another reason, I enjoyed the warm embrace she gave off honestly. It was comforting and reassuring.

I just laid in bed enjoying her embrace for a while until Videl finally awoke.

She slowly opened her eyes, groaned and just stayed still really as she was still half asleep and didn't really know what was going on, she rubbed her eyes and turned facing my way and blinked a few times almost like a mind-check. She started having a light blush when she saw my face not far from hers and honestly so did I.

She quickly sat up and turned the other way, not to my surprise.

"Y...You didn't do anything weird did you?" Videl mumbled.

"Um pardon?" I said my brain not really recognising what she said immediately as I too had more or less just woken up.

But then my brain kicked in and I realised.

"Uh no of course not!" I shouted as I gestured my hands frantically while shaking my head.

"Are you sureeee?" Videl said almost teasingly.

"Yes of course," I said nodding my head.  
"Then bow," Videl said commandingly.

I got down on my hands and knees as I realised she was joking around.

"Good dog," Videl said sweetly.

Okay now, this was getting weird, I looked up at her.

"Pffffffttttt" Videl burst out.

"What?"

"You should've seen your face, it was priceless hahahahaha" Videl laughed practically rolling at this point.

I burst into laughter as well from her cheerfulness.

"So do you want to get some breakfast? I imagine the house came with food" I said.

"Yeah sure," Videl said.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen where we found a box of cornflakes so we put together some quick cereal in the bowl and sat down in the living room and put some tv on which we could thankfully watch as the house had a satellite dish on its roof.

Ten minutes passed quickly and we had eaten our breakfast and was ready to set off for yet another trip to gather the next dragonball.

We got in Videl's jet-copter and Videl turned the engine on making us ascend and making the grass below us stand on end.

We sky rocketed in the air at immense speed it seems like Videl is kind of in a rush as right now she's pushing the jet-copter to its very limits.

We flew for quite a while as the dragonball, of course, was quite far away from our starting point.

We arrived at a rather plain looking plains area with practically nothing in it, it really was quite a dull place with nothing to offer.

I spotted the dragonball inside a small hole in the grass so we walked to get it but I sensed a ki suddenly come and a small shadow came and grabbed the dragonball while swinging on a rope...

The shadow came to a landing and fell flat on his face...they quickly got up and snickered.

The shadow moved over an revealed a tiny blue creature with massive ears, two more people came to stand at his side: one of which was a girl and one of which was a dog...

"*sigh* Really Pilaf, Mai and Shuu? We haven't really got time for you and you know how this is going to end so you know, could you just hand over that Dragonball?" I said to him.

"A...Are you mocking me?!" Shouted Pilaf.

"No but I will make a mockery of you if you don't do as I say, how does that sound?" I said with a smirk.

"How dare you?! We have a machine that can even crush you and your father!" Pilaf said as he placed down a machine with three seats. him in the main compartment, Mai in the right arm compartment and Shuu in the left arm compnent.

"Videl, can you quickly take care of this?" I asked Videl.

"Sure Gohan" Videl said with a growing smirk as she knew she could win she felt it.

"You think a girl can beat us?" Shuu said.

"Hey! Girls can fight too, you go girl!" Shouted Mai.

"Mai! Stop cheering for the enemy!" Screamed Pilaf.

"Sorry sir," Mai said.

Videl approached the machine whilst they were arguing amongst each other and ripped the machines right arm off and tossed it aside with Mai still in it.

"If you can't agree with each other, maybe you need some time apart" Videl joked.

Shu's arm punched with it's own arm at Videl's direction however Videl gracefully dodged it and the arm instead ended up punching the machine's body which caused the machine to rock back and forth a few times.

"As for you mutt, you should learn a trick, now sit!" Videl shouted as she ripped that arm off and buried it in the ground, rendering it's mobility.

Pilaf's face was unbelievable, once again he had been beaten and he was prepared to recieve his own punishment.

"And for you, do you want to go on holiday abroad?" Videl asked Pilaf.

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with anyt...AAAAAAAAHHHH" Pilaf screamed as Videl kicked the machine into the air at full force and honestly it really did seem like she kicked it that far...

"Good job Videl!" I said.

"Thanks, that was too much fun" Videl said laughing.

I picked up the dragonball and stuffed it in a capsule bag with the other one after counting it's stars and it was the five star dragonball.

With two dragonballs down there are only five more to go!

WHAT AWAITS FOR THEM NEXT ON THIS ADVENTURE FOR THE DRAGONBALLS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER!

A/N Thanks for reading guys and sorry I'm late...again. Well I'm sure Pilaf is alive...them guys always come back after all so...it'll be fine, I guess... 


	32. The Hunt For The Seven Star Dragonball

The Hunt For The Seven Star Dragonball

Gohan POV

I woke up on the sofa the next morning and let out a long yawn, I was tired as I had been awake for the majority of the night and was currently running on around two hours of what would be closer to be called nap time than it would be sleep time, I had an eery feeling that I just couldn't shake off and it was preventing my slumber.

Oof, I felt a knee collide with my stomach at full force just as I was about to drift back off into my sleep but that sure did the trick to fully wake me up.

"Gohan, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" a female voice screamed in a manner that was totally unfit for their voice and age.

"Videl, what are you a kid?" I groaned whilst wiping the tiredness from my eyes.

"Well yeah, I'm fifteen," Videl said trying to be a smartass.

"Yeah but acting like a five-year-old evidently" I smirked.

"Shut it you, anyway eat up," Videl said as she passed me a plate full of food like a full English breakfast.

I immediately tucked into the feast not letting air out until I remembered that I needed to give my manners for how great this food tasted.

"Thanks, Videl, this tastes great!" I said before instantaneously resuming on my onslaught on the food.

"No problem" Videl sighed.

"Hm. What's up?" I asked.

"Well I've just been thinking a lot lately, that's all," Videl said.

"Hm. About what?" I questioned, taking a pause from eating my food.

"Well everything is so weird this past year, my father was killed by you yet I went and lived in your house and admittedly I enjoyed it, I enjoyed living in my father's killer's house and I'm told my father can somehow come back to life with these wish orbs and now I'm here with you and everything is so complicated and overwhelming" Videl said as she sobbed.

"Videl..." I started saying.  
"But I'm fine, okay so don't get worked up and tire yourself out about it, " Videl said with a smile as if to say 'I'm okay, well that's what I want you to think'.

I sighed and said, "well okay but where's your food?" I asked.

"Well, there was only enough food for one person so I decided I should give you the food after all you need it more with your appetite" Videl smiled.

Well, I better give her some food then, huh.

"Here have some of this," I said as I got a spoonful of chunks of meat and put it directly in front of her.

"Umm, I'm fine, I'm not hungry" Videl panicked whilst waving her arms with her face as red as a tomato.

Grrrrrmmmm

"Are you sure about that? Because I think your stomach says otherwise" I grinned.

Videl lunged forward and honestly bit most of the spoon...

"Are you happy now?" Videl giggled.

"Not quite that wouldn't be enough to fill up a stomach that empty would it?" I chuckled.

Videl ended up having all of what remained of my breakfast and now she was at least satisfied but me on the other hand...not so much.

"Wells, all we go and find the next dragonball?" Videl asked as she got back up from her full stomach as it seemed like her food, well my food had settled in now.

"Sure, let's go", I said as I walked outside to the back and I wanted to go out because of the food we had in the back of the jet-copter.

Videl lazily threw the capsule onto the ground and smoke gathered around it for a few seconds until it cleared and revealed Videl's golden jet-copter.

Videl jumped into the front at the driver's seat while instead of my usual of taking the other front seat, I decided to jump in the back to satisfy my hunger.

"Huh, Gohan what are you in the back for?" Videl asked giving a weird look.

But then I saw her expression change like a wave of realisation.

"You're after food aren't you?" She said with a sigh.

I just simply nodded my head in reply.

I ended up eating our full week worth of food supply and as such we had to go shopping to this posh supermarket that seemed to be only fit for the wealthy like Videl.

We left the store with another five days worth of food and a huge shopping bill to compensate for ridding their shelves for the sake of a Saiyan appetite.

We returned to the jet-copter and followed the dragon radar and I fell asleep laid at the back of a jet-copter...

I was of course woken up by Videl as we reached our destination.

Narrative POV

Videl and Gohan stepped out of the jet-copter and into a group of hills and the dragonball just had to be on top of the biggest hill like some kind of adventure movie cliche.

They took a long walk up the hill and some mysterious feathers dropped behind them and disintegrated all the grass on its radius.

They got up to the top of a mountain to see a mysterious shadow holding a ball shaped object with cocky laugh.

WHO IS THIS SHADOW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ENCOUNTER! 


	33. The Mysterious Figure

The Mysterious Figure

Gohan POV

As we got up to the top we saw a mysterious figure shadowed by the trees it was under, I searched for ki as I was certain there was no ki besides mine and Videl's I sensed when we arrived, I focused my mind at the location I could see the figure but I couldn't sense anything not a single droplet of ki from him, well that settles it, this guy wasn't normal.

I walked towards him and asked him "Hey we need that ball you're holding, um could you give it to us?" I said slightly unnerved by how edgy he was and he had a very strange presence to him unlike any I've seen before.

"Heh heh heh" I heard the strange man sound as his dark cloak started to seem heavily influenced by non-existent wind...

"Videl, step back, I have a bad feeling about this guy," I said.

Some large wings spread out which were similar to the wings of King Kai from what Dad had drawn anyway...

Although the wings were similar in shape in terms of size they were a lot larger than what my Dad drew King Kai as.

The figure was surrounded by a purple aura with a glossy black aura outline around his body.

The hood on his cloak fell down revealing long black hair like the hair of a god...if god was an emo...

Hise narrow eyes widened and shined red from what seemed to be his aura, he slowly raised into the sky while in a god-like pose, it seemed like this man had a god complex...and I thought Light was bad.

His back arched suddenly like he was straight out of a horror movie and that was when I felt his power, I couldn't sense his ki at all but the power he held was hard to deny as it sent a rippling force throughout the air and shook the ground we tread.

"Gohan, what is that?" Videl said blinded by the wind pressure.

"It's him, he's strong watch out" I replied.

Feathers started to grow on the man's wings from thin air as they gradually filled his wings.

A feather flew off his wing and sharpened, it dashed quickly and before I knew it, it was before me, I dodged it on fear of its possible power but it scratched across my loose gi above my shoulder and the next second that part of my gi had disintegrated completely erased from existence.

I looked at him directly.

"What are you?" I said seriously.

"You want an explanation? Fine I'll give you one, you're pretty familiar with the Kais, right?" The man said.

"Yeah and what of it? Don't tell me you were a kai" I answered.

"Oh no, dear boy I'll get to that, well since you know the Kais you'll know they aren't exactly fighters so who do you think had to keep the peace between the otherworld? There were four guardians who represented each of the North, South, East and West Kais, time passed by and the barrier became unbreakable so King Yemma and the Kais decided that the guardians were unnecessary and wanted to banish them and naturally them guardians re-butted against it as they didn't want their position taken of course. So what did they do? Try and banish us to hell 'for arguing against superior beings'! Luckily for us though, the North Guardian allowed us to retreat into the mortal world where we hid for over a millennia and in that time we studied extensively including all the planet's growth and of course that includes yours' and we found the dragonballs on Namek and your planet but to use these would require doing it over time which would mean to inhabit the planet and well we don't exactly look like Namekians and that planet is way too boring to inhabit." The man explained.

"And why do you need the dragonballs?" I asked.

"Why to get back at King Yemma and them damn Kais of course" The man answered.

"Well, why are you telling me all this now anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I might as well after all you'll die now anyways," the man said with a smirk.

"The name is Nishi by the way and I'm the West Guardian, have that name in your head when you die".

I looked around and the feathers that had disintegrated part of my gi was all in a wide circle around me and Videl, I recognised the danger and grabbed Videl to jump out of the circle the very second we jumped out the feathers shone and the area disintegrated as if nothing ever existed there in the first place.

'That was dangerous, if I hadn't jumped then, me and Videl would be done for, I need to be careful around this guy and somehow take him out in my base form so Videl doesn't see Super Saiyan clearly, sure she's seen a glimpse but if she saw that and my power properly then it would be a long explanation and one I don't feel like giving besides that would just change her world more than it already has changed' I thought.

I flew down and put Videl on the ground for safety.

I dashed at Nishi at an attempt to get close where I wouldn't have to show Videl what ki blasts are and Nishi responded with throwing more feathers my way which I dodged, I got into close range with him and he flapped his wings with quite a bit of force making enough wind pressure to blow me back.

I burst at him again and the same thing rinsed and repeated but as I rushed time and time again sometimes I got closer than others and in them times he was starting to get desperate to push me back. That made me realise he had next to no experience in close combat that's why he relies on his feathers so much because he knows he has no chance in close.

I burst at him with as much force in my flight as my base form could handle and got up close, Nishi tried to blow me back but at full flight force that wouldn't do a thing, I delivered a shocking strike to his stomach and then uppercutted him into the air I followed him to dash and went to punch him and the punch landed but it was on his wings...

"Hehe, now disintegrate" Nishi smirked.

I noticed my arm flickering a grey colour it seemed my ki was able to let me last longer than normal but at this rate I'll be disintegrated soon and if I let my ki down I'm gone, I moved and the flickering started becoming more rapid so I was stuck in one place now, great.

I charged up my ki while I was there and that seemed to slow down the disintegration but now I'm wide open and he could finish me at any time he pleased as I am now.

Videl jumped up into the air as high as what was possible for her to bring her slightly above us.

"Hm. A simple girl? She couldn't harm me at all, whatever" Nishi muttered.

"NOW DIE, SAIYAN!" Nishi shouted as he cleared his wings of all feathers and started to throw them.

The feathers flew off into the air above completely missing me.

"What?!" Nishi yelped.

Videl had tilted him upwards so he missed me.

"Impudent scum, let go!" Nishi shouted.

"No, you see even 'a simple girl' can do something to a god" Videl smiled.

Nishi struggled to get Videl off but to no avail, Videl had locked him in tight. Videl flipped off him and kicked his back sending him crashing down to the ground.

I caught Videl as she dropped from the sky and looked at her, stunned from what just happened.

'How does Videl have that kind of power? Nishi couldn't have been that weak.

Come to think of it though she was only able to do that once Nishi was empty of his feathers and his feathers glowed, oh that must be it, the feathers are his ki but how could he survive without ki? Probably because he's a god I guess. So when he emptied them feathers he had no strength and the same with him now. This is our chance to finish him'.

I noticed some ki flowing into me through my shoulder and it seemed to be coming from Videl's hand she must be giving me ki without realising it!

'Thanks Videl I'll make good use of this ki'.

"Well Videl hold on tight, lets go" I smirked to her.

I flew down to the ground towards Nishi which sped up my disintegration as my whole body started becoming grey but with Videl's ki's help I think I'll get through it.

I got closer to Nishi and my body was starting to become clear I was almost gone.

We reached Nishi and we both struck him with all our might with Videl kicking him in the face and me punching directly through his stomach and sneaked a little bit of a ki blast to blow his body up from the inside out but because of that I was practically clear.

Me and Videl both landed on the ground and heard an explosion now Nishi was the disintegrated one from the ki blast.

I lay on the ground and started to become more clear from Nishi's death.


	34. Chapter 29: Gohan's Injury

Gohan's Injury

A/N Sorry it's been so long guys but hey special treat, this whole arc on the same day! I missed six weeks (at the time of writing) so to make up for it, Ima just write the entirety of this arc.

Gohan POV

I came to, with a massive headache and my whole body in agony, I tried getting up but the pain was too much and decided to just lay back down, in the bed, I looked around and it seemed I was in the capsule house, I looked at the clock and it was two pm. Videl walked in through the doorway, she looked shocked for a moment when looking at me.

"You're awake!" Videl gasped.

"Yeah, why are you so shocked? What happened? How long was I out?" I said, rather confused.

"Well shortly after the battle with Nishi, you fainted, I think you were still affected by Nishi's attack a little although it didn't do any more damage, the damage that was already done seemed to have taken effect on your exhausted body, you were out for four days, honestly with your state I'm surprised you're staying conscious nevermind waking in the first place" Videl explained.

"I see, thanks, Videl," I said as I started to get up.

"Arrgggh" I grunted, damn that hurt, my rib felt like it had just been impaled all over again with a sharp shiver going through my whole body.

"Sit still, I'll go get you some food to eat," Videl said as she exited the room.

Videl POV

What in the actual hell is he thinking, trying to get up in that state?

I cook some food, ten minutes later, it had done, I put the sausages, egg, beans, toast and bacon on a plate and put that on a tray and brought it up to him, of course, the first thing I saw was him trying to get up, he's so stubborn but I guess that'a one of his qualities.

"Just sit still and eat up, why do you want to get up so bad anyway, I would jump at the chance to lay in bed," I said.

"What you would rather lay in bed with a broken body then stand up?" Gohan asked.

"Well, IT'S BETTER THAN WALKING ON IT!" I shouted.

"Sure sure," Gohan said as he gobbled down his breakfast in what seemed to the normal human eye one move.

"Anyway don't just dodge my question, why do you want to get up so bad?" I asked.

"Well we need to collect the dragonballs, I can't be dragging you down in reviving your Dad just because I'm a little injured" Gohan explained.

My eyes widened in shock but then I just smiled, after all, it was so like him, putting everyone else before himself.

"Don't worry about that when you're in terrible condition yourself, honestly just focus on your own healing for a little while, okay?" I told him.

"Yeah sure, I need some rest anyway" Gohan replied.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Been better. Much better. My head is pounding, my ribs feel impaled, my legs are numb and the rest of my body well it just feels weird like a tingly feeling, especially in the back. So yeah I feel awful, you?"

"Certainly better off than you, I'm fine thanks, after all, I'm not the person laid in bed and unable to get up, seriously you're stubborn and careless, you know that? Of course, you don't, I don't know why I bother" I lectured him.

"Of course I do but hey that stubbornness is what kept you safe so it was worth it now wasn't it, after all, you need to make it to your dad, if anything happened to me then there's always two wishes or next year so I'm fine besides I'd get to see Dad."

"You're a complete idiot, aren't you," I told him.

"Hm. Could've sworn my grades were quite good" Gohan said.

"Oh shut up, that's not what I meant" I rebutted.

"I know, I'm just teasing haha," Gohan said.

I exited the room and went to watch a little TV, after all, it seems like today will be another chill day, Gohan can't go anywhere and if I went on my own, I don't think I would be able to defeat the Guardian that laid there.

The program ended and I decided to go to sleep, the night was getting on, first though, I should check on Gohan, knowing him though, he's probably meditating or something along those lines.

I walked in and to my surprise, he was sparked, fast asleep and snoring obnoxiously, which put a nice smile on my face, I left the room and quietly closed the door behind me and went back downstairs to sleep on the sofa.

I woke up in the morning and yawned loudly, I laid down for a few minutes before actually getting up and out of bed. I went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for both me and Gohan, once done I took it into Gohan's room to eat with him.

I walked into his room and it had seemed like he had just woken up himself as he looked tired.

"How are you this morning?" I asked.

"Still bad" he answered.

We both ate our food quickly and I was about to take our plates downstairs.

"Videl, can you do me a favour?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, yeah sure, Gohan, what is it?" I asked surprised as he never usually asks anything of me.

"Honestly I don't see myself recovering for at least a week, however there is a bean that heals people immediately called senzu beans, you can only get them in one place though, Korin Tower, it's quite a distance from here, you will have to fly in the jet-copter, but once you get there, land and climb up the tower as Korin won't let you to go in a jet-copter, at your current strength the climb should only take around half an hour. Once you're up there you'll see a small white cat with a stick in hand and probably a fat samurai, the cat is Korin, tell him that I sent you and that I need senzu beans, make sure to get more then one, just in case we get beaten badly in battle" Gohan said.

"Alright, but well uhhh...I don't know where it is" I replied.

"Oh, of course, can you get me a pencil and paper?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

I took the plates downstairs and went back up with the pencil and paper. I passed them to him and started to draw what seemed like a map, ten minutes he had drawn a rather detailed map for me to follow"

"So this circle here, is here, and the X is Korin, the dot here is a city as shown in the key to the left, you can use that to know how close you are and to make sure you're going in the right direction, just follow that and you should get there safely" Gohan said.

"Alright, I'll be right back, you rest up," I said as I ran out downstairs, out of the door and into the Jet-Copter.

I flew for a few hours and I could see this town that was marked on the map so I'm definitely going in the right direction.

The dragon radar all of a sudden started beeping violently. I looked at it and it seemed a Dragonball was rushing for me quickly.

'Oh no, it's one of them' I thought as I realised it was one of the Guardians.

I landed the Jet-Copter to ground quickly and put it back in its capsule as I didn't want them destroying the Jet-Copter.

A sudden crash erupted on the ground causing a crater with smoke coming out of it, the smoke cleared to reveal a female with long dark hair and dark clothes.

"I'm Minami, the South Guardian," 


	35. Chapter 30: Minami The South Guardian

Minami The South Guardian

A/N Welcome to the second chapter of your day.

Videl POV

"I see, well what do you want with me, I don't have a Dragonball on me," I said to Minami.

"No, but you defeated Nishi did you not? I want to test that power, not that I expect too much, Nishi was a weakling and a coward" Minami spat.

"Hm. Fair enough, if it's a fight you want then that's what you will get" I smirked.

"I like your confidence, let's see if it's all just simple talk though," Minami said back.

Minami rushed at me with great speed that I could barely keep track of with my eyes. She hit me with multiple strikes that didn't do much damage to me but it was building up from the sheer number of strikes and soon I was getting knocked around like a pinball once she had built up speed and momentum.

This wasn't good, I used afterimage and managed to avoid an attack which caused her to trip up, I took advantage of this and dashed at her, kneeing her in the stomach and then punching her away.

She quickly started again though, attacking me violently, faster than before, and she wasn't falling for afterimage again. She slowed down suddenly and placed a hand on my leg, suddenly I felt my leg starting to get cold, and then it felt stiff and hard, I punched her away but now I struggled to move that leg, it could move but it was slow, I looked down and it had a rock encasing around it, preventing it from moving.

I stood there and observed her movements for a bit, of course, I was getting hit but this could pay off if I figure something out, a few minutes went by and I found a pattern in her attacks, she attacks my left rib first, then my face, then my back, them my right rib, she just hit me in the face so now back, I caught her arm and hip tossed her over my shoulder and sluggishly slammed my rocky leg into her back so hard it broke the encasing. I continued the volley of the attacks but then I was grabbed and flew into the air and threw into the ground planting me in a crater.

Minami descended towards me and put her hand on my stomach and rocky encasing started to spread around my whole body. Quickly it spread and was heading towards my face when it did that would be the end.

"I wasn't fighting seriously before, just testing you and frankly I'm disappointed and aggravated" Minami laughed as she pressed harder.

I remembered something I learned about Afterimage a while ago, the use of the move phases your body a little in order to generate the afterimage, I could use that to my advantage and escape.

I tried phasing multiple times but to no avail, I tried one last time and put all my energy into it, if this didn't work I would be exhausted and that would be the end of me.

Luckily for me though, it wasn't like that, I phased out of the rock and appeared behind her and delivered a kick to her face, I pulled my weight belt off and put it to max on each piece and slammed it on her. Causing her to fall to the ground and unable to move, I dug her arms in the stone underneath to make sure and then beat her down and the next thing I know she lost consciousness and her heartbeat, she was dead. The weight must have been too much, coupled with my beatdown, it killed her.

I can't believe I killed a person, without even assistance like with Nishi, just me, a plain killer.

I picked up the one star Dragonball from Minami's pouch off her dead body and put it in my own body.

I set off on my jet-copter again to Korin's tower, a few hours of non-stop flying later I saw the massive tower like Gohan said you couldn't miss it, it was the biggest tower I know of, hell the biggest structure, in general, I know of. There was a small tribe at the bottom of the tower which I kind of just ignored and went straight up the tower, I climbed up and it was a hard climb, like Gohan said it would've only taken me half an hour but right now I'm damaged so it took me over two hours to climb the tour.

I got to the top and like Gohan said, there was an obese man with wild hair, the most caveman-like gi I had ever seen and a samurai sword as well as a white cat with a wooden staff to stand.

"Excuse me, are you Korin?" I asked the white cat.

"Yes I am, what do you want?" Korin said.

"Ummm Gohan sent me, he asked to get some senzu beans, one for him now, one for me now and a few spare, he's injured and needs it badly, I've also just come out of battle as if you can't tell haha," I asked Korin.

"Oh, a friend of Gohan's, of course, you can have some" Korin passed me a bag of senzu beans.

I took one out of the bag and bit into it, then swallowing it whole, as soon as it digested I could feel its effects it was incredible, all my health and stamina recovered to maximum immediately! If anything can recover him it's this.

"Thanks a lot, Korin, see ya," I said as I jumped off of the tower and then grabbed hold of the tower when I was almost at the bottom to well, stop myself from becoming a splat on the ground.

I got back in my jet-copter and took off to go back to the capsule house to give the senzu beans to Gohan.

A few hours of flying passed by and I arrived back at the capsule house where I landed and rushed inside. I went up to his room and what I was immediately greeted with was:

"What took you so long?" Gohan asked.

"One way to say thanks to someone who just got your damn medication for you," I said back to him.

"Haha sorry, so can I have one?"

"Yeah sure," I said as I passed him a senzu bean out of the bag.

Gohan took the senzu bean and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Oh and by the way, I have another Dragonball, I fought the South Guardian," I said to him.

"And they are now?" Gohan asked.

"Dead on the ground somewhere" I replied.

"Wow, you defeated them by yourself? Good job" Gohan said.

"Good job? What do you mean by 'good job'? I just killed someone! Is that doing a 'good job' to you?!" I shouted angrily.

"Videl that's not what I meant..."

"Here's the dragonball" 


	36. The Hunt For The Six Star Dragonball

The Hunt For The Six Star Dragonball

A/N Well This is your third chapter enjoy.

Gohan POV

I woke up, feeling loads better than the previous day, albeit have a few aches but that's just due to lack of movement, I got up and went straight outside as I needed a little exercise, stretch my legs and generally get some fresh air.

I went for a little bit of a jog by running around the area and stopping at a few towns for a snack and went back, I went back inside and Videl seemed to still be asleep, I shut the door behind me and accidentally slammed it a little causing Videl to stir and roll over a little which meant her falling off as well it was only a small sofa.

"Awwwwhhhh" Videl groaned as her eyes started to gradually open.

Videl let out a loud yawn and sat up, obviously still very tired.

"Gohan? Hey, why am I on the floor?" Videl asked sleepily.

"You fell off the sofa in your sleep, idiot" I answered back.

"Hey not everyone is like you and has all senses active in their sleep you know" Videl argued back.

"Yeah yeah, any way you might want to get up, I'll cook breakfast," I said.

"You can cook?" Videl asked.

"Well, how hard can it be right?" I answered.

Videl POV

Oh? I smell burning, what is he doing?

I walked into the kitchen and what I saw was beyond me for the smartest person I know to do something like this is ridicule, he actually put a plastic bowl on the hob.

"Gohan! What are you doing?! You'll burn the house down" I shouted.

"What did I do wrong?" Gohan asked...

"What did you do wrong?! Plastic. Bowl. On. The. Hob" I said trying to nail it into his head that it's simply not a good idea.

"Are you not supposed to do that?" Gohan asked.

"No, of course not, and don't just stand there, take it off!"

"Alright alright" Gohan sighed.

Gohan took the bowl off of the hob and just threw it outside.

"Right good, and I think I'll take cooking from here, you clearly aren't competent at it," I said.

"Right, sorry," Gohan said looking like he was actually saddened.

I cooked both of our breakfasts and took it in the room, we both ate quickly and before long we were done.

We both got ready and dressed in our gis.

"Be on guard, chances are we'll see another Guardian here" Gohan said.

"Yeah, either way, we can kick their ass right," Videl said.

"Probably but we shouldn't get cocky, that'll be our downfall," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I guess, well should we get going?" I asked.

"Of course" Gohan replied.

Gohan POV

We took off in the Jet-Copter and we flew for a number of hours before getting close to a rocky area where we landed as that was where the dragonball seemed to be located.

We landed at the spot and got out of the jet-copter. Immediately getting out a figure awaited us.

"I've been expecting you, mortals. I'm Azuma of the Guardians, remember it, it'll be the last name you hear" 


	37. Chapter 32: Videl's Dream World

Videl's Dream World

A/N Fourth chapter and damn this is getting stressful haha.

Gohan POV

"I see, I take it you want our dragonballs?" I said.

"Of course, I'll take them from your cold, dead body" Azuma stated ominously.

"You can try, whether it will happen or not is up to debate" I stated cockily.

"You act like it's me you're going to be fighting" Azuma laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see"

Azuma spread his arms apart and shouted and a massive circle erupted around us turning everything inside it black and white. I was swirled into a red vortex type as I was dropping with only a single voice saying:

"I am Azuma, Master of Illusions"

I hit the ground with a loud thud and got up wondering where the hell I was.

Videl POV

I woke up in a mansion, I got up and looked around, quickly realising that this was home, Satan Mansion.

"Honey, you're home early today, guessing it's to get ready to see the man" a deep manly voice said that I instantly recognised. It was my father's.

"Dad? You're, you're here, how?!" I asked, shocked at the sight before my eyes.

"What do you mean, how am I here? Last time I checked it was pretty easy to get into your own home haha" Father said.

"But I mean you're...DAD!" I shouted before embracing him for a while.

"I haven't received one of those in a while, how about you get ready, preferably into one of the very few dresses you have after all it is your first night out" Dad said.

I'm confused as to what he meant by see the man and night out, Dad would never approve of that though I guess this is a dream world but it seems like this is different to the normal World he doesn't even recall his death. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is I love it here, much more than the real World. Maybe I should never wake up from this peaceful life but he will be revived soon but what if we can't beat them, then I've lost this perfect life for no reason. Yeah I think I'll just stay here.

I got dressed into this long red dress and heels which was just uncomfortable to the max and hindered my movement greatly.

I went back downstairs to my father.

"Videl, you look great see, you should wear dresses more often"

"Now why would I do that" I laughed.

"To impress the man of course"

The doorbell suddenness rang.

"Well speak of the devil" Father said.

We both went to the door and answered it.

"Well how are you doing young man?" Father asked him.

I couldn't believe the face I saw before me, who that boy was. It was Gohan with flowers in hand.

"Videl, you look beautiful tonight" Gohan said causing me to blush.

I was confused, what the hell was this world? A world where my dad is alive and I'm dating Gohan and what's more, Dad accepts it?! Although it kinda pained me, I had to play along with this world or they would find me acting weird and well that would be a conversation that I wouldn't like to have. Which means I will just have to act like Gohan's girlfriend...err.

"Ummm you too" I said reluctantly as well I wouldn't say compliments are exactly the things I say most.

"Well shall we get going?" Gohan said.

Gohan grabbed me by the hand and took me to a car where we sat down in and was driven to a fancy restaurant.

"So how was your day, you seem a little different to normal" Gohan asked.

"Brilliant thank you and you?" I answered.

"You've made it brilliant" Gohan said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Damn he's corny and he's really pissing me off, how the hell does the me in this world enjoy this?! Keep it cool, Videl, act normal, act like a normal person in a relationship does. And that is...I've never been in a relationship before.

"Same here, Gohan now what do you want to dooo?" I said joyfully.

"Are you sure you're alright? Not feeling sick or anything?"

So I guess that was abnormal even for this Videl.

"No I'm feeling better than ever" I said laughing.

"Good, can't have you being ill on a day like this" Gohan said with that little grin he always does, at least that hasn't changed. But what the hell does he mean by that.

We finished eating and went back to the car where it drove off course to going back to my house, I wonder where we're going now.

"Where are we going now Gohan?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see" Gohan said, which made it seem like I'm not supposed to know about this anyway.

We arrived at this flowery hill area and stopped, Gohan got out of the car and opened the door to escort me out, it's really irritating how he won't let me do a damn thing myself, the Videl here before had him wrapped around her finger didn't she...bitch.

He took me up to the top of the hill and we stopped, he turned around and kissed me on the lips which honestly I really was about to nut him for but what he did next just made me speechless that I was immobilised to do that. Gohan got on one knee and went into his pocket pulling out a small black box and opening it and the next sentence that followed was:

"Videl, will you marry me?"

I was caught on the spot, I really came here on the wrong day, I felt like I should say no but at the same time something in me felt obliged to say yes, there's a pressure about it that makes it seem like you have to say yes, like it wasn't really an option. So the answer 'no' was on the tip of my tongue but what came out was:

"Yes!"

Suddenly I was warped to somewhere else, further on in time, and I was there in a white dress, a bride with my arm tied to my Father's as I walked down the isle. I got there and we did all our 'I dos' and what followed of course was the famous 'You May Kiss The Bride'. We kissed and a loud applause followed and I was now Videl Son.

Then once again a vortex sucked me up like how I came here and where it dragged me to was unthinkable, Gohan standing over my Father's dead body. Then my Father seemingly get up just to be punched through his heart and dead again with Gohan standing over him, stand up again to be kicked through his ribs and die with Gohan standing over him.

Seeing every possible way for my Father to die to Gohan.

A/N So that was Videl's dream world, it shows you what the person wants to see and what they want to believe, so basically somewhere in Videl's mind she's developed feelings for him and another place in Videl's mind, he's nothing but a killer that's the part she wants to believe, she doesn't want to see Hercule dying but she wants to believe that Gohan is nothing more than a cold-blooded killer. 


	38. Chapter 33: Gohan's Dream World

Gohan's Dream World

A/N Now it's time to see what Gohan saw in his dream world now that we've seen Videl's.

I woke up at home in my bed, opening my eyes slowly and seeing a grin just like my own over me, my first thought was Goten but then I saw how broad the body was. It was my Dad.

"Hey Son, wake up, me and your Brother wants to train you know, and we can't do it with you just lying around in bed" Father said.

"Dad? It's you?" I asked still kinda waking up especially to this shock.

"Yeah of course it's me now get out of bed and get out here, you've been ditching us for that girlfriend of yours lately and that's not fair" Dad said in his usual laid-back childish tone.

Girlfriend? I guess that would be Videl if this is a dream world...

What a nice World this is, wish it was true, instead though it's simply a dream created by Azuma so I need to find a way out besides he won't just let us stay in here, he'll kill us if we don't get out soon enough, he probably wants us to not want to return and then just kill us while we can't fight back, coward. The best thing to do for now is to go along with Dad and see if I can use this training to my advantage, the power of me and my Dad clashing may just be enough to stop the dream.

"Yeah sure Dad, just give me a minute to get in my gi and I'll be right out" I said.

I got in my gi that Videl gave me and went outside with my Dad and Goten. We got outside and went into the field that we always used to go to relax, the same place most of Videl's training was.

We both got into our stances until I heard the sound of copters spinning which spiked our hair and the grass upwards. I can take a good guess as to who this might be.

The copter landed and a pony-tailed girl came running out of the doors.

"Gohan! Want to go out again tonight?" Videl said clinging onto my arm.

"Haha, sorry Videl but I can't do tonight promised my Dad and Goten training, maybe another time, okay?" I replied.

"Awwww, but I want to go tonight!"

"I know, sorry, I just can't okay"

"Fineeee" Videl said as she went into her jet-copter and took back off.

Boy does it feel weird seeing Videl like that, so out of character,Azuma what the shit.

I got back into my stance ready to fight Dad.

"Dad, are you ready? I won't hold back" I said cockily.

"Me neither Gohan and well you definitely don't need to hold back" my Dad stated in return.

Let's hope this version of my Dad isn't too far ahead of me.

We both clashed arms and pushed each other back and forth which ended in a draw and both of us skidding across the ground.

Seems like we're about even, maybe him a little stronger which is probably my fault for me holding my Dad in such high regards in a dream world.

Dad Instant Transmissioned next to me and punched me across the air, surprising me. Damn Dad's range of techniques gives him a massive advantage as well as him just being a better fighter and more experienced.

He Instant Transmissioned behind me again and attempted to axehandle me to the ground but this time I expected it and caught his arms, throwing him to the ground and flying down, digging my fist into his stomach. Dad used that as an advantage and kicked me over behind him, jumping up and firing a ki blast at my face. He continued firing multiple aimed at my stomach which I cancelled out by firing my own volley at Dad.

We both rushed at each other when the blasts were done and punched each other repeatedly which the clashes ending with a strong punch to each others face. We both backed off from each other with a backwards sommersault.

I crossed both of my hands and put them above my head and Dad put his two palms in front of him and then withdrew his hands to his side.

"MAAAAAAAAAAA" I shouted loudly as a yellow orb started to flicker and then completely show up.

"KAAAAAAAAAAA" Dad called loudly as a blue or flickered like mine and then solidified itself in his hands.

"SSSEEEEEEEEENNNNNNKOOO" I shouted as the ball started to glow and shiny lines of energy beamed out of it.

"MEEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEEE" Dad shouted as the ball expanded in size and glowed with the same lines of energy beaming out of it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as I shoved my hands forward, firing the Masenko the beam burst through the air aimed at Dad.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dad screamed as he thrust his hands forward, firing a massive Kamehameha that pierced through the air.

The Masenko and the Kamehameha collided and pushed against each other until the Kamehameha pushed the Masenko to the side a little, hitting me but since it only got pushed to the side the Masenko continued on its path and hit Dad as well.

We both collided with the ground, damaged and tired, but we slowly got back up.

"How about we step it up a little and turn Super Saiyan?" I asked Dad as I thought Super Saiyan would be my best chance of escaping if both me and Dad went Super Saiyan at the same time we should be able to overpower this dream world.

"Sure Gohan, I'm excited for this" my Dad said excitedly.

We powered up to maximum ki getting ready to turn Super Saiyan.

Azuma POV

They should be out by now, hmmph, I overestimated them, well time to die, weaklings.

I walked over to the Mortals and charged a red ki wave ready to kill them point blank when...

"HAAAAAAAA" the male mortal shouted as he stood up with now gold spiked hair and teal eyes.

"So who do you think the dead one will be by the end of this?" He said threateningly.  



	39. Chapter 34: Azuma The East Guardian

Azuma The East Guardian

A/N Well time for the fight between Azuma and Gohan as a Super Saiyan, luckily for Gohan, Videl is still in her dream world meaning she won't see Super Saiyan.

Gohan POV

"Just because your hair and eyes changed and you gained a fancy aura, it doesn't mean you will win this fight," Azuma said.

"Oh trust me the Super Saiyan form is a whole lot more than that" I smirked.

"Well stop talking about it and show me" Azuma shouted as he rushed.

"Gladly" I stated as I stopped his fist and cracked it backwards then kicking him into the air.

"So what do you think your chances are?" I said arrogantly.

"Why you little mortal lowlife, I'll show you your chances!"

"Which are quite high if you ask me"

"SHUT UP!"

I punched the Azuma that came at me but I felt a punch come from the side of me instead, damn, I guess them illusions of his may be trouble after all.

Azuma came to punch me in the head which I blocked just to be hit in the gut instead due to the illusions.

I kicked at him preparing for him to counter with an illusion which he did try so I used a kiai and knocked him back.

Videl came running in to hit Azuma which made me unable to attack, Azuma used this to hit me and Videl disappeared. Damn these illusions are stupidly powerful.

I flared my aura up to use it as a sensory to counter his illusions.

I rushed at him and he appeared behind me which I sensed with the aura and kicked behind me and then continued my onslaught, viciously beating on him. I knocked him to the ground and chased after him expecting him to appear behind me, which he did so I responded by uppercutting him into the air which I vanished behind him and volleyed him a few times like a pinball.

I went and attacked him just for a multiple of him to appear and start circling around me so I didn't know which was real, they all seemed to be charging up a red ki wave. They all fired it and only one seemed like it hit but what was the one then is no longer the same, they all came and punched me which again I couldn't identify so I decided to do the easy route and just use Super Explosive Wave to knock them all back, destroying all but one of them which was, of course, the real one.

He appeared behind me again suddenly which I just responded to by swiping my arm and firing a gold short ki burst behind me which hit Azuma hard and sent him rolling to the ground, skidding across the floor which I just floated above him and kicked him away.

All of a sudden he seemed to turn giant as an illusion but it was simply making him a bigger target, I dashed up to him and he smacked me down to the ground, which I just got right back up again and avoided his strikes in quick succession, tangling him up this falling to the ground, he started to get back up but I flew at him and crushed my elbow into his collar bone, successfully breaking it, he came to normal size again as he was in agony.

He tried becoming small now to avoid getting hit by me so he just pestered my by flying around my face, throwing mild punches at me, I caught him and pressed hard on his back, crushing it and again forcing him to return to normal size.

"Your collar bone and back bone is broken, you should give up before you can ever expect that back of yours to carry you places again" I said looking down at him.

"Damn you!"

He vanished behind me again like it was going to work, he was just being stubborn at this point.

"You should give up, this won't work on me anymore your vanishing trick won't hit me"

"Not trying to" Azuma smirked.

I looked at him and felt dazed.

'WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE WORLD'

I saw my Dad die repeatedly in front of me, reliving that moment, how dare Azuma bring this up.

I transformed to Super Saiyan 2 our of pure rage, breaking the nightmare world and bringing me back to reality.

"Now you've just made me angry!" I shouted as my aura blew him back.

I lunges at him and fired a blue ki blast out of my fist that pierced his heart, killing him. I powered back to base and Videl regained consciousness.

I went up to her and as soon as I was close O received a slap.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

"Wait we're back in the normal world? How?!"

"I escaped and killed Azuma"

"I see" Videl said turning her head away from me"

"Videl are you okay? What did you see?" I asked as I knew she wasn't doing well.

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push her so I just left it at that. 


	40. The Hunt For The 3 and 4 Star Dragonball

The Hunt For The Three And Four Star Dragonball

A/N Now we're down to the final mini-arc of this arc, the last Guardian so these will be the last three chapters of this arc now.

Gohan POV

A couple of days have passed since the battle with Azuma and Videl still hasn't really talked to me, she's said bare minimum really. Whatever I say to or ask her she'll just give me the shortest answer she could possibly give. But we need to solve that quickly as well we can't be having any issues like this under the circumstances we're in. I decided not to push her about it too much before and I haven't said a word about it since but now I realise that she needs to spit it out, in fact, it's essential she does.

"Hey Videl, can we talk?" I said to her while walking.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked in a rather serious manner.

"You know exactly what we need to talk about Videl, you haven't been yourself since then" I replied back.

"I don't know what you mean," she said dismissively.

"You know exactly what I mean and you need to talk about it because when we're out there on the battlefield and we still have a stupid argument like this, it will cause problems," I said as I pushed closer to her.

"No, no I don't now leave me alone, I'm going for a walk," Videl said with her back towards me as she left the house.

Damn, I can just not get through to this woman huh. Well, I guess we will have to leave it how it is and well hope for the best I guess because she's so damn stubborn. But first I'll have to go find her which of course isn't difficult, just a simple matter of finding her ki and going to her which isn't hard either of course.

I sensed her ki and sprinted over to her and I was there right away pretty much.

"How did you find me and why are you here?" was what I was immediately greeted with.

"Well, only the latter is important right now..."

"No, I'm not listening to a word you say until you answer both," Videl said as she cut me off.

"I just speeded around the area until I found you, I'm just fast and I'm here to ask if you wanted to get the last two dragonballs, you obviously don't wanna spend any more time with me. So we should revive your father quickly" I said.

"Fine let's go now then," Videl said.

We took off in the jet-copter and the journey was mostly an awkward silence which was a bother considering this was the longest journey yet.

"The two dragonballs are in the same place, you know what that means right," I said.

"Yeah it means another one of them shitty guardians have them"

"Right, and since they have two they're probably the strongest," I said.

We arrived in the Arctic and landed to see a figure meditating.

"Welcome mortals, my name is Kita of the North" 


	41. Chapter 36: Kita The North Guardian

Kita The North Guardian

A/N The last two chapters of the arc now, finally.

Gohan POV

"So you're the last one then huh, take it you're the strongest too," I said.

"Indeed that is the case, I've been watching your fights with the others, studying your moves for this fight honestly though I didn't expect much seeing your fight with Nishi but seeing that little burst of power against Azuma, you've peaked my interest, I would like to see it for myself" Kita replied.

"In that case, I guess you won't be surprised at my victory" I smirked as I vanished behind him and threw a punch aiming for his head.

"Please that won't be the case, not in that form at least, show the power you used against Azuma," Kita said as he nonchalantly caught my fist.

"I'll build to that, for now, I'll give you the next thing," I said.

I powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Videl POV

That's it! That gold-haired form from before. What is that aura? He looks so powerful, even his muscle mass increased!

He moved quicker than I could even see, I didn't see a thing yet he was already right next to Kita, he threw a punch and Kita managed to dodge but the wind pressure from his punch still blew Kita back a little.

"Impressive, this power is better than I thought, but again you still need to do better" Kita smirked.

Kira rushed at Gohan at massive speed luckily Gohan blocked the attack but it still seemed as though it hurt his arm, Kita continued with a flurry of punches which Gohan successfully blocked and dodged but the last punch broke through his guard, knocking Gohan back a little. Kita charged at Gohan which Gohan managed to counter by catching him with a body blow and backwards hand-springed away from him, kicking him upwards in the process, Gohan followed him up and knocked Kita back down to the ground with a double axe handle. But Gohan now seemed tired like he had just gone 100%, did he put everything he had into that and Kita come out unscathed?! Kita got behind the tired Gohan and fired a purple blast at him knocking him forward, Kita dashed at Gohan and hit him with a massive knee to the stomach causing Gohan to regurgitate, he kicked his back downwards causing Gohan to smash into the ground.

Even with that power, Gohan is still getting beaten badly! Damn, we can't win if Gohan can't put up a fight then I wouldn't touch him, I'm of no use in this fight.

Oh, what's this? Gohan started giving an even bigger aura around him and his power increased, I could tell, his muscle mass increased and he looked more mature, with a serious look in his eyes, lightning started circling his body and his hair spiked even more than in his previous Gold Haired form.

I was sent flying by Gohan's sudden burst of aura and before I knew it I was being held, he was that fast to catch me?!

I was planted on the ground and then he was already at Kita.

"You want to see this power? Come and try me!" Gohan said.

Kita attacked Gohan but Gohan seemed to dodge with ease, what the hell is he?! His power seemed like it had just doubled to his previous form!

Kita POV

This, now this is exactly what I want, one v one against someone who can actually match me in hand to hand combat! Amazing, what a beautiful site, I want to see more of it, MORE!

I attacked the boy with a multitude of punches which he blocked all of them, next thing I know he was behind me, he's fast, very fast, I have to be wary of this boy.

He went to attack me with his fist, I could sense, I turned around and countered the punch with one of my own, our fists were equal and cancelled each other out, we then went into a rush at each other, throwing countless punches and kicks, neither of us even bothering to block in the rush of adrenaline just attacks colliding each other's faces, it feels so satisfying.

Gohan POV

Even in Super Saiyan 2, it only equalised it, I still may not be able to completely beat him, I feel like he's hiding something as well, a game changer, not sheer power, something else, something worse, I know he's at his full power now, I can feel it, just what is it he's hiding.

I leapt backwards and lunged at him with a kick that connected and hit him in the face. I kicked him up into the air with a trail of lightning following my leg.

Kita POV

Interesting but I haven't seen enough of that yet. The boy teleported behind me and fired some kind of yellow beam at my back which burned a little, but the attack was weaker than me so that's condition one completed. He kicked me through the air with a massive kick to the same area he blasted, impressive skill as well. He charged up that same yellow beam that hit me in the back, yes this will be the second condition completed!

The beam travelled through the air and collided with my body and it was stronger than me and oh that hurt but now I have it.

Condition 1.) The attack must be used when the blast is weaker than you.

Condition 2.) The attack must have done significant damage.

Gohan POV

Kita held his hands crossed above his head, this doesn't look good, not at all, it looks just like my Masenko stance! A purple orb was generating in his hands, just like my Masenko...

"Have a taste of your own attack boy! With my own godly ki added for extra strength!" Kita Shouted.

"GODLY MASENKO!" Kita shouted loudly.

The purple Masenko was fired directly at me and it was huge, I tried dodging it but he turned it around? What?! The Masenko hit me head on and damn did it hurt.

If only I could find that power I used against Cell Junior... 


	42. Chapter 37: Kita The Copycat

Kita The Copycat

A/N Well this will be the final chapter of this arc, hope you enjoy!

Gohan POV

So that's what he's been hiding, the ability to copy skills. Damn, that's troublesome. If only I knew how he does it, then I could take him out, but now, he's hitting what I throw at him back but harder. That needs to change. But for now, I'm going to have to manage without ki blasts.

I dashed at him quickly and locked his legs and headbutted him, causing both of our foreheads to start bleeding. I chopped the back of his neck and then elbowed the back of his shoulder, trying to do everything in my power to prevent his movement in some way. Got to think tactical like Piccolo, I snapped back his arms and held them whilst kicking his back forward, like that I rolled over him and tossed him directly to the ground head first. I followed him but was knocked back by an energy barrier.

"This was a useful one I copied a while ago from this rather troublesome guy who tried to escape from hell, amplified with my ki, it can't be shut down, there's one way to dispel it but well I won't keep it up anyway as I want to fight you properly" Kita said.

The barrier caved into him and he seemed to have healed from it, damn it and after all that. He rushed up and belted me in the stomach, which winded me badly. He followed up by elbowing the back of my head causing me to be planted on the ground, he stood on my head and kicked me over to face the other direction, he flew up and prepared what seemed to be another Masenko.

"DOUBLE GODLY MASENKO!" Kita shouted as two of the beams blasted into my stomach which left me coughing up blood.

Videl POV

Damn Gohan's losing, I don't suppose he has another form right? No, if he did he wouldn't let him get into a situation like this, guess this is it.

No, he's gonna fire another blast at Gohan! I ran over to Gohan and moved him out of the way of the blast, then I felt a boiling heat pass through me, it hurt, it really hurt. I fell to the ground and all I could hear was the thud upon landing on the ground.

"Oh look, someone, you couldn't save! Good job boy, now see if you can save yourself" I heard in the distance.

"VIDEL! NO!" I heard Gohan shout as he came running to me.

I was picked up and saw a teary-eyed Gohan, the tears ran down his cheek and dropped onto me.

"It's alright Gohan"

"Videl I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop him," Gohan said.

I saw Gohan's hair flash weird shade of pink which was purple looking and some selected strands started to turn red, he's transforming again, good now he can beat him I'm sure of it.

"Don't be Gohan, look you're transforming, guess I helped, after all, granted it was by dying haha *cough* *cough*, you can beat him, and revive me with the Dragonballs" I said as my eyes started to shut.

The last thing I saw was being put down by Gohan and Gohan's aura burst. Heh, Kita's in for a treat. Then pure darkness.

Gohan POV

"VIDEEEEELLLLL! How dare you?! How dare you?!l I screamed as Videl laid dead on the ground.

Kita POV

What the hell?! What even is that?! Unimaginable power! I can't beat this! Well, the least I can do is die fighting somewhat honourably.

Narrative POV

Gohan burst dashed at Kita, pressing his knee into his stomach violently, then continuing by pressing his hand on his chest and blasting him with a thin beam that knocked him back a distance.

"You know what, you're not even worth torturing, I'll just kill you now and get Videl back, but first give the two dragonballs in your pocket before I force them out"

"Yes, kill me, take the dragonballs, I cannot win," Kita said as he passed Gohan the dragonballs out of his pocket and got on his knees, waiting to die.

"Videl, this is for you," Gohan said as he walked out to Kita and punched his body then phasing his hand through with the use of afterimage.

Gohan lowered his aura and reverted back to his base form and put all of the seven dragonballs down on the ground in front of him.

"Shenron I Summon You! Grant Me My Wish!" Gohan shouted to the sky.

The large Dragon beamed into the sky as the sky plunged into darkness.

"State your wish" the large dragon's voice echoed.

"Revive the one known as Videl Satan!" Gohan said to the dragon.

Shenron's eyes gleamed red and a lightning bolt struck down.

"Your wish has been granted, state your second wish"

"Hold on a second, Videl! Come on we're reviving your father now" Gohan shouted to Videl who just got up from the ground.

"You did it then, just as I said," Videl said.

"Of course I did Videl, I promised you I would revive your father"

"State your second wish, I haven't got all day," Shenron said getting agitated.

"Will you do the honours?" Gohan said.

"Of course"

"I wish for my father, Hercule Satan, to be brought back to life!" Videl shouted.

Hercule was brought in front of us and immediately gave me a dirty look but then he saw who was next to me.

"Honey are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Hercule panicked as he rushed to Videl.

"Well he did, he took care of me and trained me while you've been gone"

"You went to live at his house?!"

"Yeah but please don't be mad, he brought about your resurrection because he felt bad and took good care of me and now I'm all kinds of strong!"

"I see, well thank you," Hercule said to Gohan.

"No problem, it's been a pleasure having your daughter around"

"Come to think of it, how did I get resurrected anyway?"

"Oh, Dad," Videl said as she embraced Hercule in a hug.

"Well I guess this is it for us, huh, well goodbye and if I never see you again, have a good life"

"Haha, what are you talking about? Of course, we'll see each other again, after all, I've got some questions for you to answer, but that can wait, we've both had a long week" Videl said.

"Yeah, we have"

Videl and Hercule got into Videl's jet-copter and took off as I watched in the distance.

A/N Well that's the end of this arc, as to why I did this, well I left you guys without a chapter for way too long so I've been working my ass off every day for a week to write all of these chapters, thank you guys a lot for following the story as you have, make sure to stay tuned for the next mini arc for it will be the last. 


	43. Chapter 38: The Distance

The Distance

A/N Well we're back with the next arc in hand, nothing too big happening this arc, but this is the final arc of The Encounter.

Gohan POV

Honestly, it feels weird without Videl around, nagging me to get up every morning, it feels empty, like something is missing when a whole two weeks pass without teaching her how to fight every day, she feels so far away. And it's weird because it's not like I've known her for that long, It's been just over a year, about a year and two months, not the whole fifteen years of my life, I was fine without her then but now it's like I need her around else the day feels empty, not a soul I see upon waking up, not a voice I hear shouting 'GOHAN GET UP, TRAINING!', not a strong and warm ki I feel upon waking up, not one of her cooked breakfasts I taste upon waking up.

I walk out of my room and down the corridor, passing the room that was formerly Videl's still painted in all her colours, I took a peek inside remember what was, I went to go downstairs in order to make myself some Breakfast, Mom was still in bed, I'm up early out of what has now become a habit, I cook my breakfast and it's...edible. But nothing like she would've done it, I had her breakfasts most mornings but they would never get old.

I returned to my room and sprawled across my bed, thinking a little more. I couldn't quite get a hold of why it all happened, she said we would see each other again but for these two weeks, not even a text or call hell even a letter, just a little bit of nothing. I couldn't understand with all my knowledge from the countless study books why it all ended this way, after all, we had been through I thought even if she hates me we had grown a bond that couldn't be cut so easily as it now has.

It has only been two weeks since she was around and we were laughing and happy from her father being back, yet them two weeks for no specified reason that is clear to me even with all of my knowledge of the science of time from Trunks and studying , I can't find a reason for these two weeks to go by so slowly, it's like I'm back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two weeks become fourteen years, it went by that slowly without her and that smile around, without the warmth and soul which couldn't go unnoticed by her loudmouth.

My ears feel empty, my taste feels nullified, her room becomes abandoned like it had been left there for fourteen years, the knowledge in my mind seems to come to naught, my bond has been broken, two weeks feel like fourteen years, this is me without her around, not known her for so long yet empty without, this is me without a smile to light my day.

Videl POV

I'm loving Dad being back it brings a lot of joy to me and the hole of emptiness is starting to fill but at some point, there's a place when it stops like it can't fully fill like there's something else. Possibly Mom? But she's been gone for years even so though I could never get over her death, I made sure to visit her grave weekly even when moved at Gohan's...

He is the reason, I've known I grew close to him over this year a while ago and tried to ignore it, saying to myself I hate him and I did but deep inside I was also quite fond of him huh, Azuma's Dream World showed me that first hand I guess.

But I didn't think it was to this extent, not enough to have an impact on me when Dad is back. I told him that I would see him again to make him feel a little better I guess, but in actuality had no plans to do so, Daddy was back so I was content that's all that mattered to me, but now I think that's changing, I feel like I should go see him not only for him but myself too.

I had still been training, training hard, Dad gave me a gi "custom crafted by the best in the world" it is, I'm thankful but I've still been wearing the one Gohan made for me, it is special to me, this gi is the same one I pushed myself so hard in and the one with care truly put into every thread as it was handcrafted by Gohan the other one it has care in it but only the type of "this is a gift for Mr Satan's daughter we have to make this perfect" care, I've been keeping my current strength from Dad, I've felt like telling him many times but I feel like he would think it's strange, he'd either be scared or to stop "playing with tricks", god forbid he ever saw what Gohan is capable of his mind would be completely blown haha...there he is again, my thoughts just keep going back to Gohan.

Gohan, he said he had been fighting for his life from a young age to get that strength, I wonder what it was like, what did he exactly have to go through, what are them golden haired forms especially that burst of rage he had as I was dying that cold look in his eyes and the tremendous power and force, what is that, it hadn't even been that long from between my death and my revival, he must've finished Kita off quickly, just how powerful was he?

And his eyes as I was dying he was genuinely deeply upset, enough to become that powerful, I can never be that strong but that's okay, I don't want to be, I just want to be able to do whatever I can to aid him, but I will continue to grow stronger...under him. 


	44. Anniversary Special

Anniversary Special

A/N: Hey guys! So today 23rd February 2018 is the first anniversary of TE! A year ago today I published The Encounter a story that was a reboot of Gohan and Videl's Life mixed with a story I wrote in a notebook that got lost, I wasn't expecting much of it I just did it for fun, for the heck of it but now it has over 5000 views on Wattpad and 26,000 on fan thanks guys!

Gohan POV

A year ago huh, so much has happened in the past year, I met Videl, fought Cell Jr., killed Mr. Satan, trained Videl how to fight, fought some otherworld guardians, revived Mr. Satan, huh what a year it has been yet I still remember every part of it clear as day.

I remember when I first met Videl:

I was shopping at the store and it took so much longer than it should have due to Hercule appealing to a massive crowd outside, gathering every drop of attention until he rinsed the area clean of it, I got into so much trouble at home that day with Mom aha...

That's when I met Videl honestly not the best first impression I knocked her over knocking the briefcase full of money on the floor and all the money along with it, I was going to help her pick it up and then once I looked up wow, I was absolutely mesmerised by her beauty, from her deep piercing blue eyes to her contrasting raven hair, it was all amazing to me and then I was welcomed with a strong slap to the face from my impulses aha. What a day. She ended up forgetting her briefcase which I had to hunt her down to give it back to her as well a grand doesn't come for free or in that case plenty of them...

And next time I heard from her she had been spying on me and wanted to ask me a ton of questions...y'know I agreed as long as it was over dinner and then we beat the heck out of some bandits, that was fun, nice night out actually.

Then we sparred unbeknownst to us at the time this would be the first of many spars to come, of course I won and then she preceded to win against my Mom, after that is when the fight against Cell Jr. happened, I almost lost that match it was only the thought of Videl dying that allowed me to win the fight from attaining the new form, still need a name for that actually...maybe Super Saiyan Wrath? I don't know I'm bad at names. Then I used the dragon balls to heal Videl and then that is when I killed Hercule...

Videl POV

A lot truly has happened over the course of this year, after Gohan killed Dad I went to live at his until we revived Dad, and I hated him for a good deal of it. I had him train me so I could become strong enough to beat him for killing Dad. But over that time I subconsciously warmed up to him, he trained me in everything: strength, speed, skill, survival, intelligence well okay tried to teach me intelligence it ended up with me kneeing him in the dick for it.

Then I was forcibly made aware of the difference in our strengths I ended up running away for a bit until he found me when we were ready to gather the dragonballs.

Then the next part happened and Man was it eventful, Nishi appeared the first guardian and I saw Gohan fight seriously well almost seriously for the first time it was amazing I could never catch up to that but in the end I ended up actually helping a little huh.

And then after that I had to take one on myself, Minami I struggled so much and she far outclassed me in speed and I was only a little stronger than her then she had that ability which made it even worse, it was only thanks to Afterimage and the gravity belt that I managed to win.

Then it was Azuma who put us in dream worlds which is what kind of awakened how I felt about Gohan really, I didn't see much of that fight as when I came to Gohan had killed him.

And the last one was Kita, that was how I really saw Gohan go at it, he went past even that normal golden hair form I caught a glimpse of before to a second one and even then Kita was still holding his own and when he was able to copy Gohan's Masenko and make it stronger Gohan was completely overpowered and then he killed me and as I was dying I caught a glimpse of Gohan's rage a new form and when I was revived Kita was dead, then we revived Dad and now we're here, a whole lot sure has changed.

Gohan and Videl

What a year it has been.

A/N I honestly had no plans on it being a summary chapter I kind of thought of some special scenarios etc. but somehow it came out as just this, sorry it ain't much and is just a recap, but seriously thanks for all the support, you can expect more although of course by the second anniversary The Encounter will be finished.


End file.
